Parce que je suis arrivée la première
by Salamendera
Summary: Et si une autre arrivait au Fangtasia avant la première visite de Sookie et de Bill le vampire ? Première fic, soyez gentil .
1. Chapter 1

Parce que je suis arrivée la première.

Des murs blancs, une odeur de médicament et de propre. Des lampes blanches renvoyant une lumière crue, l'ombre qui s'étend à mes pieds nus. Une porte, une dernière porte à pousser pour enfin voir l'extérieur. Dehors tout est sombre, il fait noir. J'entends pour la première fois le son de l'extérieur, des animaux nocturnes et des cigales. L'odeur est enivrante, celle de la terre et des arbres et d'autres que je ne reconnais pas. Le sol est humide, la pluie a du tomber récemment, j'enfonce mes orteils dedans. Je me noie dans toutes ces sensations, ça doit être ça la liberté...

Pourtant quelque chose ne va pas, un sentiment de solitude, comme si je ne devais pas me retrouver seule, que d'autres auraient dû être avec moi. Mes yeux commencent à s'habituer à l'obscurité, je suis en pleine forêt, la lune est presque entièrement visible. Un bruit attire mon attention derrière moi, me retournant je me retrouve nez à nez avec un homme que je n'ai jamais vu, ses vêtements me paraissent bizarres, je suis habituer aux blouses blanches.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Des cheveux bruns foncé, des yeux noisette, un visage coupé au couteau. Il était plus grand que moi. Ami ou ennemis ? Rien ne me permet de le savoir. Je suis tendue, ma tête commence à me faire mal.

- Celui qui a permis ton évasion.

Ma vision se trouble un instant et le mal de tête empire.

- Tu es blessée ?

Sa voix est inquiète, il tend un bras pour m'empêcher de tomber. Je me raccroche à lui. J'entends du bruit venant du couloir, je referme mentalement la porte, celle-ci claque bruyamment. Mes yeux croisent ceux de mon sauveur, que faire ? Est-il là pour me ramener à l'intérieur, non il ne m'aurait pas permis de fermer la porte, il l'aurait ré-ouverte et aurait appeler les autres.

- C'est ton sang ?

C'est vrai, je le vois sur mon bras. Du sang, plein de sang. Par réflexe je lèche mon avant-bras, puis tout à coup je m'attends à me faire gronder. Mais non, il sourit. Il a l'air content.

- Non ce n'est pas le mien... Je ne sais pas quoi ajouter. Je ne me souviens pas d'où vient ce sang. Je fais un effort pour me souvenir mais le mal de tête augmente encore.

- Bien. Il faut y aller.

- Non. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dis ça, ma tête me donne l'impression de vouloir exploser.

- Il nous faut partir, ils arrivent.

Oui, je les entends aussi. Il faut que je me décide, soit je lui fais confiance soit je retourne à l'intérieur.

- D'accord. Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir courir.

- Pas besoin, passe tes bras autour de mon cou.

Je m'exécute et l'instant d'après je me retrouve dans ses bras. Sa vitesse me prend de court, surtout qu'il ne court pas, il vole. Après ma découverte de l'extérieur, mon sauveur me fait découvrir le ciel.


	2. Chapter 2

Je me réveille en sursaut. Le retour à la réalité est dur. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de rêver de liberté, car pour l'instant je suis dans une boite, attachée par des chaînes. Et le tout bien évidemment en or, pour les vampires c'est l'argent pour moi c'est l'or. Ça ne me brûle pas comme sur eux mais ça me draine, ça me retire toute mon énergie.

C'est mon maître qui m'a mise dans cette situation, c'est lui qui a dit aux vampires comment me neutraliser. Pourquoi, pourquoi leur avoir donné l'avantage sur moi ?

Je ne voulais pas m'intégrer parmi les humains normaux, il avait émis l'hypothèse que je pourrais essayer parmi les vampires. Je n'avais aucune autre alternative alors ni une ni deux nous nous sommes rendus à la Ligue Américaine des Vampires. Ils ont surtout été très étonnés par notre démarche et ne savaient pas trop quoi faire de moi. Une vampire est alors venue nous voir dans le petit bureau où ils nous avaient mis sous bonne garde. C'est là que mon monde a basculé.

- Je suis Nan Flanagan. Vous foutez le bordel, personne ne sait quoi faire avec vous. Alors vite, une explication sur votre présence.

Mon maître a alors arrêté ma remarque d'un geste. Et puis il m'a livré à eux par quelques mots, c'est là qu'il m'a trahi.

- C'est une demi-croc.

- Vous plaisantez ? Il n'en existe plus. Elle avait l'air incrédule et en même temps une lueur d'espoir et d'avidité venait de passer dans ses yeux.

Avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit mon maître m'avait réduite à l'impuissance, une chaîne en or s'enroulait déjà sur mon bras et je me retrouvais au sol.

- Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. Il faut la mettre en sûreté, ils vont bientôt venir pour elle. Vous savez sûrement ce qu'elle pourrait faire en de mauvaises mains.

La vampire blonde dans son petit tailleur rose pâle avait immédiatement changée d'attitude, elle était sur la défensive, ses crocs sortant à moitié.

- Et qu'est ce qui me dit que vous n'êtes justement pas envoyer par eux pour nous infiltrer ?

- Ils vous donneraient un trop gros pouvoir en faisant ça. Moi je veux juste la mettre à l'abri. S'ils la reprennent elle sera avec eux, vous ne préférez pas qu'elle soit avec vous ? Mon maître avait ce petit sourire que je connaissais depuis des années, il avait réussi son coup et il le savait. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, le tuer. Lui qui m'avait sauvée me trahissait maintenant aussi simplement que s'il commandait son petit dej. Il était d'un calme olympien. Ma haine a du se voir dans mon regard car un instant plus tard mon « maître » m'assommait.

Et après un rêve sympas sur mon passée et un réveil sous entrave me voilà à la merci des vampires. Je ne sais pas où je me trouve, aucune lumière ne filtre dans cette boite. D'ailleurs je suis en mouvement, j'ai du mal à retrouver mes sens. J'entends des voix mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elles disent. Je pense qu'il y en a trois, une grave d'homme, une de femme, et l'autre... c'est celle de la vampire à laquelle on m'a livrée. Je sens mon sang bouillir à l'intérieur de moi, mes sens me reviennent peu à peu. Je combats avec difficultés pour reprendre le contrôle de mon corps. La boite arrête enfin de bouger sur un dernier choc sourd. Il faut que je concentre mon énergie, la seule chance que j'aurais c'est quand la boite s'ouvrira. Les chaînes relâchent leurs emprises, je les retire mais le problème reste le même, je suis entourée par l'or. S'ils ont relâchés les chaînes c'est qu'ils comptent me faire sortir. Je dois être prête, mon corps reprend un peu d'aplomb. Je pose mon pied gauche sur la paroi du fond et j'attends, la porte s'ouvre enfin, j'ai à peine le temps de remarquer que l'on est à l'extérieur que je m'élance à pleine vitesse.

Ce que je n'avais pas prévus c'était de me retrouver plaquer au sol par une force monstrueuse.


	3. Chapter 3

D'une main, d'une seule main il me retenait au sol. Il devait être puissant, ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde de pouvoir me maîtriser. Ce gars était fort, mais une décharge électrique devrait me laisser assez de temps pour pouvoir m'enfuir, la lisière d'une forêt ou d'un parc était proche. Mais au moment où je lance ma vague d'énergie ma vision deviens noir, le goût du sang remonte dans ma bouche. Ils m'ont fait avaler de l'or, sûrement mélangé à l'eau qu'ils me donnaient. Impossible d'utiliser mon énergie.

- C'est donc ça votre « cadeau » Nan ? C'était la voix grave que j'avais entendu depuis la boite. En tournant un peu la tête je pouvais distinguer une autre vampire et deux gardes du corps, sûrement ceux de Nan Flanagan.

- Oui, je me suis dis que mettre deux problèmes au même endroit pourrait être productif. Elle vous occupera bien assez pour vous éviter de faire des conneries.

- Et on va devoir en faire quoi précisément ? L'autre vampire avait parlé, un accent très léger avait percé mais je ne savais pas d'où elle pouvait être.

- Vous allez devoir l'empêcher de se faire remarquer.

Les deux vampires parurent intrigués. L'homme repris la parole.

- Et comment devons-nous faire ça ?

- c'est surtout pourquoi on devrait faire ça qui devrait t'intéresser Eric.

- Pam ! Silence.

- Ta progéniture n'a pas tort, ce n'est pas une simple humaine, c'est une demi-croc. Tu la cacheras parmi ton personnel, je pense qu'il ne sera pas difficile de lui trouver un poste. Mais avant ça tu devras lui faire comprendre qu'il vaut mieux que cela se passe ainsi, dans notre intérêt mais aussi le sien.

- de toute manière on ne lui laisse pas trop le choix, si je comprends bien. La pression de sa main c'était légèrement réduite. Pas encore assez pour que je puisse m'échapper mais presque. Puis tout à coup il n'y eu plus aucune pression, mais un mouvement verticale. Il m'avait relevée sur mes pieds en moins d'une seconde, ma tête bourdonnait. Il me tenait par les épaules, il voulait me charmer.

- Regarde-moi. Tu vas rester avec nous, tu travailleras pour moi. Maintenant reste sage jusqu'à ce que je te parle à nouveau. Tu as compris ?

- Oui.

S'il fallait immortaliser un vampire lorsqu'il a l'air surpris, c'était maintenant que j'aurais voulu le faire. À partir du moment où il avait relâchés mes épaules j'avais couru vers les arbres. Trop surpris pour réagir assez vite, j'avais eu le temps d'atteindre les arbres avant d'entendre le vampire se mettre à ma poursuite. Mais malgré mes espoirs la douleur dans mon dos me signalait que la fuite s'arrêtait à nouveau là. Je me retrouvais plaquer contre un arbre, la gorge enserré par une de ses mains. Dans un dernier sursaut de combativité je matérialisais dans ma main gauche une de mes lames. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de porter une attaque que mon poignet était pris dans un étau.

- Mais qu'elle vilaine fille. Tout ça l'amusait, comme un chat avec une souris, la relâchant pour mieux s'amuser avec.

- Repose-moi à terre.

- Pour que tu t'enfuies de nouveau, non je ne pense pas. Une demi-croc donc, je me demande quel goût tu as.

Le peur raidissait mes membres il devait être âgé de plus de cinq cents ans, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait et moi je n'avais plus aucun moyen de répliqué. C'était logique, comme ça il saurait à tout instant ou j'étais et ce que je ressentais. L'horreur total, plus aucun moyen de s'échapper. Nan Flanagan approchait derrière Eric.

- Tu peux y goûter, il vaut mieux que tu sache la retrouver, elle nous a prouvée qu'elle serait coriace.

Et voilà la sentence est tombée, malgré l'adrénaline qui parcours mes veines en un instant je ne peux rien faire pour l'empêcher de me mordre. Lui à l'air de jubiler, pire qu'un gosse devant son cadeau de noël. Ses crocs sortent lentement, mais en un mouvement invisible il me les plante dans l'épaule. La douleur est fulgurante et je sens l'énergie me quitter un peu plus. Un grognement de satisfaction s'échappe de sa gorge avant qu'il ne me relâche et que je tombe au sol.


	4. Chapter 4

J'ai mal partout, mes jambes ont percutés le sol avec violence, mon dos irradie de douleur, j'ai sûrement une côte cassée. Mon énergie a presque entièrement disparue, ce n'est pas bon, des tremblements parcours mon corps, la peur essaye de m'envoyer une nouvelle décharge d'adrénaline mais ça ne marche pas, j'ai juste la nausée.

- Pam, tiens là.

Sans que je ne puisse rien faire la vampire en question m'attrape et me retiens la tête. J'essaye de lutter mais ça ne sert à rien. Mes yeux se relèvent sur le vampire blond, il me domine de toute sa hauteur un sourire triomphant sur le visage. Au moment où il se mord le poignet je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me débattre. La vampire n'a qu'à resserrer un peu son étreinte pour me réduire à l'impuissance. Malgré moi une plainte de douleur m'échappe.

Tout ça c'est de sa faute, les blessures, les entraves d'or ainsi que l'or dans ma nourriture, le vampire assez âgé pour que je ne puisse pas lui échapper... il leur avait dit beaucoup de chose sur moi et des choses que je ne comprenais pas. Qui allait venir pour moi ? Pourquoi serais-je plus en sécurité avec eux plutôt qu'avec l'homme qui m'avait sauvée il y a des années. L'homme qui m'avait tout appris de l'extérieur, celui qui avait permis que je survive à ce monde. Cet homme m'avait trahi, je ne devais plus compter sur lui, je devais l'oublier.

Le vampire se rapprocha encore plus et s'agenouilla au sol. Il me tendit son poignet entaillé.

- Tu sais que de toute manière tu en avaleras ?

- Dans tes rêves... non, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, j'aurais dû faire profil bas, je le savais. En même temps je ne pouvais pas accepter ce procédé avec bonne volonté.

Ça n'a pourtant pas l'air de lui déplaire que je résiste. La vampire par contre resserra encore un peu plus son étreinte. Un craquement sinistre s'échappa de mon épaule droite, cette idiote me l'avait démise. Un grognement sortit de ma gorge et mes larmes coulèrent toutes seules, des larmes de rage, de trahison et d'impuissance.

- Voyons Pam, tu abîme notre cadeau.

- Pardon, ce n'était pas voulu…

- Tiens un côté pleure comme nous, l'autre comme les humains. Nan ?

- Oui, l'homme qui nous l'a amené nous a prévenus, son côté droit est plus fragile, plus humain. Son côté gauche, au contraire, est plus similaire à nous. Je pense que dans cet état elle ne peut plus s'enfuir.

La pression n'était plus là, en un instant la vampire dénommé Pam était prêt de Flanagan, lui posant question sur question.

- Elle peut aller au soleil ? De quoi se nourrit-elle ? Qu'elle âge a-t-elle ?

- Oui, de leur nourriture et de leur sang, nous ne savons pas. Un résume de ce que nous savons vous sera communiqué. Flanagan avait l'air exaspérer. Bon et ce lien il vient, je n'ai pas toute la nuit.

Je n'en pouvais plus, quel nuit de merde, trahie, drogués à l'or et amener à un vampire que je ne pouvais battre. Mon épaule me fait un mal de chien, il faut que je la remette en place avant que cela ne gonfle. En rouvrant les yeux je remarque que « Eric le vampire » n'a pas bouger et qu'il m'observe.

- Tu peux aller au soleil. Il avait l'air plus que surpris.

- Oui. Ma réponse n'était qu'un souffle de douleur. Un regard sur la gauche et je vis un arbre avec une branche basse qui ferait l'affaire pour remettre mon épaule en place. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que d'accepter ce sang, je le savais, mais je ne pouvais pas abandonné comme ça.

- C'est obligé ? Que je boive ton sang je veux dire ? Ma voix ressemblait à la plainte d'un enfant souffrant.

- Oui.

Bon ben pas le choix. Il faudrait que je trouve une solution plus tard à ce problème-là.

- J'ai besoin de l'arbre là-bas.

Je n'ai réussi qu'à le montrer du menton mais il avait compris. Un instant de douleur plus tard je me retrouvais de nouveau adossé à un arbre. La branche était juste à la bonne hauteur pour caler mon épaule. Petit problème j'avais besoin d'un autre appui pour pouvoir faire pression, c'est là que j'ai remarqué qu'Eric me retenait par la taille. Mauvais signe je commençais à m'engourdir, mes sens me lâchait à nouveau, sans lui je n'aurais pas tenue sur mes jambes.

- Ton bras. La douleur revenait de plus belle et je n'avais pas envie d'être des plus polie.

Il eut l'air de comprendre, ma main sur son bras je pris appuis en réunissant ce qui me restait de courage pour affronter ce qui venait. En un craquement mon épaule se remis en place et je ne pus m'empêcher de hurler un bon coup avant de retomber sur lui, je ne lui arrivais même pas aux épaules. Mon souffle était court, la douleur s'apaisait un peu mais était toujours là.

- Quel est ton nom ?

Cette question me surpris, je m'attendais plutôt à me faire rappeler que je devais boire de son sang.

- Mara.

- Eric Northman, enchanté.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois être enchanté ou pas. Vu mon état.

- Ça irait mieux si... je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'interrompre.

- Si je prends de ton sang, je sais.

De toute manière c'était la seule façon d'aller un peu mieux. La seule façon de faire partir cette douleur. Mais le problème était que ce vampire était âgé, très âgé. Je ne sais pas ce que pourrait me faire son sang. J'évite de boire du sang de vampire au maximum, et celui-ci avait déjà mon sang en lui. Ma question était un peu apeurée lorsqu'elle sortit de mes lèvres.

- Quel âge as-tu ?

- Plus de mille ans.

- Ah...

Ça allait donc être dangereux. Milles ans d'existence, il ne fallait pas que je me perde dedans. Mais la limite était proche, je ne pouvais pas attendre plus. Mon énergie déclinait toujours, l'or dans mon organisme me drainait trop, ou alors c'était ma tentative ratée qui avait des effets secondaires. Je n'en savais rien je n'ai jamais ingérer de mon plein gré de l'or. Mais je préférais finalement ne plus avoir mal et prendre le risque. Je n'avais plus rien à perdre de toute façon.

- Donne-moi ton poignet. Mon changement ne l'émut pas le moins du monde.

- Tu ne veux pas que je m'entaille ?

- Pas besoin...

Mes crocs étaient sorti, pas besoin de lui pour ça. Il me tendit son poignet avec un sourire en coin.

- Tu as donc toi aussi des crocs, plus petit que les nôtres cependant.

Je ne lui ai pas répondu, que répondre à ça... Et puis ma soif était là maintenant, accompagnée d'un peu de peur. Puis dans un dernier sursaut de douleur j'ai plantée mes crocs dans son poignet. Un bruit étouffé me parvient avant que je n'avale une première gorgée et là un voile noir est tombé sur moi. Je ne sais pas où je suis.


	5. Chapter 5

Le bruit d'une goutte d'eau, la pluie ? Non c'est plus puissant, une rivière peut être. Le noir s'estompe, je suis sur une plage, il neige. Je ne connais pas cette endroit, les vagues sont presque à mes pieds. J'ai beau regarder partout je ne vois personne. Le bruit des vagues m'assourdit en un instant, la puissance de l'eau déferle en moi. Où suis-je ? Quel est cet endroit ?

Je vois des falaises de l'autre côté de la plage. Comment suis-je arrivée là ?

Un tourbillon de sens m'emporte, je me retrouve en haut des falaises. La vue est encore plus époustouflante que sur la plage. Mais quelqu'un est là, proche, je ne le vois pas mais je sais qu'il est là. J'ai froid, le vent est plus fort ici. Un craquement de branche attire mon attention, je me retourne. Un jeune guerrier est là, il m'est familier, je l'ai déjà vu quelque part. Ses cheveux blonds sont tressés, lui dégageant le visage, un visage déterminé, ses yeux sont sombres. Il passe à côté de moi comme s'il ne me voyait pas.

- Eh attends.

Il emprunte un chemin dans les buissons, je le suis. Le chemin est de plus en plus en pente, je risque de tomber à chaque pat, lui ne semble pas avoir de problème. On débouche enfin sur la plage, un bateau est maintenant en vue, une barque et un homme attendent à la limite de l'eau.

L'homme avait un regard joyeux mais tout dans son attitude était prêt, tendu comme un arc, un autre guerrier, plus vieux, plus aguerrie.

- Tu as dis au revoir à ta mère ?

- Oui.

- Monte alors.

Le jeune guerrier grimpe avec souplesse dans la barque. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, le suivre ? Je ne le connais même pas, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va faire dans ce bateau, où il va. Mais je ne veux pas me retrouvée seule sur cette plage. J'approche ma main de la barque. Mais j'arrête brusquement mon geste. Je pense savoir où je suis et il faut que je parte de là, au plus vite. C'était un souvenir et pas un des miens. Il fallait agir et vite.

- Eric, relâche-moi.

Le jeune guerrier leva les yeux et croisa mon regard. Oui c'est ce qu'il fallait faire, reprendre le contrôle. Déjà le bruit des vagues s'estompait, le froid n'était plus si présent.

- Laisse-moi partir.

Je ferme les yeux pour mieux me concentrer, oui la trame est là, je la sens, il suffit que je tire un peu dessus pour pouvoir m'échapper.

- Au revoir. Sa voix est plus jeune mais c'est la sienne,

Je suis tellement étonnée que je rouvre les yeux, mais déjà son image est floue, toute les couleurs se mélangent en une seule, et tout deviens blanc.

Cela faisait trois jours entiers qu'elle dormait, était-ce normal pour une demi-croc ? Il n'en savait rien. Pour l'instant elle se trouvait dans sa chambre au Fangtasia ce qui l'obligeait à dormir dans un simple cercueil dans la cave.

Il l'observait depuis presque une heure, elle n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il l'avait posé là. Après quelque gorgée de son sang elle s'était effondrée inconsciente. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus d'une vingtaine d'année, mais comment savoir avec les demi-crocs. Ils n'y en avaient plus depuis longtemps, lui-même n'en avait jamais connu. Et il doutait que Godric en sache plus que lui. Il ne restait d'eux que des mythes, guerrier inflexible, mi vampire et mi autre choses. Capable d'utiliser une certaine forme de magie. Mais tout cela était bien flou, la légende voulant que chaque demi-croc soit différent. Et les écrits sur eux n'était pas très répandus, quasiment inexistant.

Le rapport que Flanagan lui avait communiqué ne comportait pas beaucoup de page, l'essentielle tenait en peu de mot. Elle pouvait manger comme un humain ou comme eux, elle pouvait aller au soleil, son corps était plus résistant que celui d'un humain mais elle gardait une certaine faiblesse du côté droit. L'or la neutralisait et certain humain la cherchait.

Un mouvement interrompit ses réflexions, elle se réveillait. Ses cheveux roux étaient plus qu'emmêlé, elle passa une main dedans mais fut vite arrêté par les nœuds.

- Bonsoir.

Elle sursauta, elle ne devait pas avoir sentis sa présence, son regard était hagard et perdu. Des larmes perlaient à ses yeux, faisant ressortir leurs couleurs, un vert et un gris. Sa voix était tendue.

- Alors c'est bien arrivée, ce n'était pas un rêve ? Il m'a vraiment trahi.

Une vague de tristesse et de haine le traversa, le lien était établit.

- Oui. Debout.

- Non.

Il avait l'air surpris quand je lui ai dis non, mais rien à faire je mettais déjà la couette sur ma tête et me tournait de l'autre côté. Mon monde n'est plus, les règles ont changés en quelques instants. Et il veut que je me lève, la bonne blague. Parce qu'il m'a fait boire de son sang il pense que je vais devoir obéir à tous ses ordres, plutôt mourir, ou bien rester bien au chaud sous la couette.

J'ai trop mal pour me lever de toute façon, et puis pourquoi je me lèverais ?

- Soit tu te lèves par toi-même, soit je te sors de ce lit par la force, à toi de choisir.

- je préfère la troisième option, qui est de rester au lit et que tu sortes de cette pièce.

Grosse erreur de ma part, avant de pouvoir réagir, la couette était en mouvement et je me retrouvais sur son épaule. Le tissu absorba mes protestations avant que je ne me retrouve sur le sol.

J'étais dans un bureau, avec des caisses d'alcool et de true blood. Un miroir attira mon attention, le reflet que je voyais était bien le mien mais en plus... abîmé. Le côté droit de mon visage était égratignés, et une entaille partait de mon arcade jusqu'à ma joue.

- La douche est là. Il me désignait un coin de la pièce.

- Pour la douche je veux bien mais sûrement pas avec toi dans cette pièce. Et je dois d'abord me soigner. Je me suis levé pour me rapprocher du miroir. Oui une douche serait bienvenue, je me suis mordue l'index gauche et je l'ai passé sur mes blessures. Elles se refermèrent immédiatement. Je me suis tourné vers lui mais il n'était plus dans la pièce. Une serviette de bain était posée sur la chaise du bureau.


	6. Chapter 6

L'eau chaude coulait dans mon dos, j'avais du laver mes cheveux trois fois avant de pouvoir passer librement ma main dedans. La buée remplissait entièrement la cabine avec une chaleur étouffante. Je me demandais pendant combien de temps j'avais dormi. Plus d'une journée, mes blessures n'était pas aussi désastreuses que ce que j'avais pensé au premier regard dans le miroir, bien qu'une partie de mon visage me picotait légèrement. Mon épaule était toujours un peu douloureuse mais je pouvais la bouger librement. Il me fallait savoir si j'avais récupéré toute mes capacités ou bien si l'or était toujours actif dans mon organisme. Au cas où je me suis assise sous le jet d'eau, fermant les yeux et posant ma main sur la paroi de verre. Oui, j'avais assez d'énergie pour pouvoir tenter l'expérience. Un changement de température ne devrait pas être trop difficile, il ne fallait pas que j'exagère non plus. Mes mains sont devenus glaciales, un nuage d'expiration blanche est sorti de ma bouche, les zébrures de glaces ont commencés à se former sur la vitre. J'ai poussé un peu plus loin dans mon énergie, aucune entrave n'était là. Je pouvais lancer ma vague d'énergie sans dommage et d'un coup la glace recouvrait la cabine en entier, seul le jet d'eau restait tiède.

- Ooh ! De la neige.

Ma concentration a volée en éclats, le jet d'eau est redevenus chaud, la glace commençait à fondre sur la vitre. J'ai arrêté le robinet, enfiler la serviette autour de moi et passer la tête pour voir qui se trouvait là. Mon cœur battait la chamade.

- Salut, moi c'est Ginger. C'est toi qui fais ça ? D'un doigt tendu en l'air une humaine pas très futée me montrait la neige qui tombait du plafonds. Comme j'avais rompus le sort, la neige commençait peu à peu à s'évaporer. Je distinguais pas mal de trace de morsure sur son corps, encore un petit déjeuner sur pattes pour vampires assoiffés. Mais elle paraissait gentille au premier abord.

- Oui, désolé.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre. J'étais en petite tenue caché par une vitre que j'avais glacé parlant à une humaine qui trouvait tout cela normal. Et qui s'extasiait sur les derniers flocons qui terminaient de tomber du plafond.

La porte par laquelle je suis rentré c'est ouverte, et Pam est apparue dans la pièce avec une pile de vêtements dans les bras. Bizarrement je me sentais de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- J'aurais peut-être dû le préciser un peu plus clairement à l'autre vampire, mais je préfère être seule à la sortie de ma douche.

- C'est pour toi. Dit-elle en jetant les vêtements sur le bureau avant de repartir aussi vite qu'elle était rentrée.

Je suis sortie de la douche, laissant de petites empreintes de pieds sur mon passage. Étaler sur le bureau se trouvait des vêtements où il aurait fallu me payer très cher pour les porter, surtout que je n'apporte aucune importance à l'argent. L'argent ça va, ça vient mais ça pas question. Ginger pris la combinaison noir pour la tenir dans les airs. Il n'en était pas question.

- Je ne porterais pas cette chose.

- Ah bon, pourquoi ? Ginger avait vraiment l'air de ne pas comprendre. Sur le moment aucune patience n'était en moi, j'ai donc été droit au but.

- Ginger, je peux vous demandez d'aller dire à ces vampires qu'il est hors de question que je porte ce genre de vêtements ?

- Même pas le corset ? Un corset rouge à la main elle avait l'air de ne pas comprendre.

- Oui, s'il vous plait.

Avec un regard hésitant elle quitta le bureau. J'ai mis les sous-vêtements et ai repoussé la combinaison au loin. Je me suis assise sur la chaise, repliant mes jambes. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sur Pam.

- C'est quoi le problème ? Ginger dit que tu ne veux pas t'habiller.

D'accord il n'y avait vraiment que moi que cette tenue gênait.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas m'habiller, je ne veux pas porter ça.

- J'ai rien d'autre à ta taille, tu es petite.

- Ah... et où est mon jeans et mon t-shirt ?

- Ton t-shirt était irrécupérable il brûle dans l'arrière-cour. Ton jeans est à la lessive.

Aucune alternative, un regard vers la combinaison et ma décision était prise, ce serait déjà mieux que rien. Je me suis levé et me suis mise devant le miroir. J'ai regardé Pam qui s'asseyait dans le fauteuil me regardant de haut en bas.

- Il ne faudra pas me déconcentrer pendant un moment.

- Pourquoi, que vas-tu faire ? Elle paraissait réellement intéressée par ce que j'avais en tête, son visage entier reflétait sa curiosité.

- Je vais essayer de matérialiser un semblant de vêtement.

- Ce serait dommage et en même temps intéressant à voir. Sa voix était rieuse et enjôleuse, malgré moi j'ai rougis et détourné les yeux.

J'ai fixé mon regard dans le miroir et me suis concentré, mon essai de la douche m'avait pris pas mal d'énergie, entièrement matérialiser du tissus ne me serait pas possible. La combinaison pourrait faire l'affaire finalement.

- Pouvez-vous m'apportez la combinaison et quelque chose en jeans dans les vêtements qui n'étaient pas à ma taille ?

Je ne pouvais pas rompre ma concentration si je voulais réussir, je ne me suis donc pas retourné pour voir si elle le faisait. Mais un bruit de vitesse rapide et un petit courant d'air m'apprirent que c'était le cas. Quelque seconde plus tard elle me tendait une sorte de jupe longue en jeans et la combinaison.

- Un à la fois s'il vous plaît.

Il ne fallait pas que je quitte le miroir des yeux, mon image ne devait pas m'échapper une seule seconde sinon c'était foutu. Le plus simple serait un à la fois et que la rematérialisation soit proche de mon corps. Pam me tendait la jupe en jeans, un slim serait la solution la plus facile dans ce cas-là. Je l'ai effleuré et le tissu c'est désagréger pour former une poussière. La poussière est venu se poser sur mes jambes et à commencer à se rematérialiser.

- Ooh c'est géant ! Pam n'avait pas su se taire complètement mais le processus était fini.

- Schut. L'autre.

Elle me tendit la combinaison rapprochant son visage pour mieux observer le processus. Je n'aurais pas l'énergie de me faire un haut complet, une simple bande de tissu devrait suffire. Le haut noir me couvrait des hanches jusque sous mes aisselles. J'étais épuisée, je ne pensais pas être si faible. Et d'avoir si faim, j'aurais tout donné pour une pièce de bœuf, où toute autre chose comestible. Mon ventre me trahi en grognant son assentiment.

- Tu as faim ?

Pam paraissait encore plus curieuse et me regardait de près.

- Oui.

Ça ne servait à rien de le cacher.

- Tu veux te nourrir sur Ginger ?

Elle l'avait proposé de la manière la plus naturelle du monde.

- Non merci, c'est bien gentil. Il me faudrait de la nourriture humaine ou un true blood.

- Tu ne te nourris pas d'humain ?

- De base non, j'évite, comme de boire du sang de vampire d'ailleurs.

- Pourquoi, tu ne veux pas ou tu ne peux pas ?

Ses questions à répétition commençaient à m'énerver.

- C'est un interrogatoire ?

- Non, juste de la curiosité, l'interrogatoire c'est pour plus tard.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Eric. Pam eu un petit rire avant de me regarder.

- En fait l'interrogatoire vient de commencer.

Et sur un sourire elle me laissa seule avec lui dans le bureau.


	7. Chapter 7

Sans un mot il s'est assis au bureau et a tendu ses jambes dessus. Il me regardait comme si j'étais un énorme gâteau au chocolat, mon sang avait dû lui plaire. Mais je n'avais pas trop envie de recommencer l'expérience. Surtout que j'étais de plus en plus certaine qu'il voulait mon sang, ses émotions me traversais, légèrement mais je pouvais les ressentir en me concentrant dessus. Autre chose perçait, il était... contrarié ? Fâché ? Mes réflexions furent interrompues par Pam qui revenait avec un true blood et une paire de basket.

- Ça devrait être à ta taille, essaye-les.

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de m'approcher d'Eric pour prendre appuis sur le bureau et ainsi avoir plus facile pour mettre ces chaussures. La solution qui restait était finalement le sol, souplement je me suis laissé tomber et j'ai enfilé les chaussures. Elles étaient bien à ma taille. Si je devais passer un interrogatoire menés par des vampires, autant être installée.

- Merci.

Pam faisait partie de ceux qui me retenaient mais elle avait été plutôt serviable avec moi. Même si je me doutais que c'était surtout sa curiosité qui la poussait à être comme ça. Elle me tendit la bouteille comme si de rien n'était et elle s'est poser sur le bureau.

Une nouvelle émotion me traversa, curiosité ? Amusement ? Un regard vers le vampire blond et je compris ce qui avait déclenché ça. Il regardait la douche et les derniers restes de glace sur la porte vitrée. Son regard revint vers moi.

- C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

Et voilà l'interrogatoire était lancé.

- Oui.

- Comment as tu fais ?

- J'ai refroidit ce qui m'entourait et ce que je touchais.

Ça devrait lui suffire comme explication, j'allais coopérer mais juste ce qu'il fallait. Pam me regardait comme si je me trouvais dans un cirque et que j'allais faire un tour de magie sur commande.

Je bois une gorgée de true blood et je me rends compte qu'un steak aurait plus été à mon goût. Le sang synthétique n'est pas vraiment bon chaud, froid c'est pire encore. On dirait de la grenadine non dilué mais avec un goût amer. Eric me regardait toujours, m'observant moi et chacun de mes gestes. Ça commençait à devenir ennuyeux, j'avais l'impression d'être sous un rayon X. Le true blood devenait écœurant, autant en finir au plus vite. J'ai vidé la bouteille d'un trait et je l'ai posé sur le sol.

- Que peux-tu faire d'autre ?

Oui c'était bien de la curiosité. Mais la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire.

- Je ne sais pas.

Ah ça par contre c'était de l'exaspération, une pointe.

- Quelle âge as-tu ?

- à peu près vingt-cinq ans, je pense.

Je ne suis pas vraiment sur de l'âge que j'ai, cela faisait une décennie que j'étais à l'extérieur. Je devais à peu près en avoir quinze quand je me suis échappé.

- Qui est l'homme qui t'accompagnait ?

- Celui qui m'a sauvé hier et qui me trahi aujourd'hui.

Une vague de haine est monté en moi, j'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir le tuer sur place, ici et maintenant.

- Tu es fâchée contre lui, au point de vouloir le tuer ?

Évidemment, le lien marchait dans les deux sens, j'allais devoir faire attention car en plus d'un interrogatoire j'avais droit à un détecteur d'émotion branché sur ma fréquence. Il avait l'air content d'avoir fait mouche.

- Oui.

- Qui est-il ?

- Il est celui avec qui j'ai arpentée l'extérieur pendant dix ans.

- L'extérieur ? C'était la première fois que Pam intervenait.

Eric chassa sa question d'un geste vif.

- Où et avec qui étais tu avant ?

La question à mille dollars était enfin arrivée sur le tapis. Je ne me souvenais pas vraiment de ma vie avant ma libération. Je ne me souviens que d'une porte que j'ai poussée pour arriver à l'extérieur et enfin commencer à vivre.

- Je ne sais pas, j'étais enfermé. Je ne me souviens de rien avant de m'être échappée.

Ça ne lui suffisait pas comme réponse, bien qu'il sache que je ne mentais pas.

- Où était ce ?

La peur m'a envahi, il fallait que je n'en montre rien. Je ne voulais pas que cet endroit soit retrouvé, je ne voulais pas y retourner. Ma tête me faisait légèrement mal. Tout ce que je savais c'est que cet endroit avait failli m'avoir et j'avais réussie à m'en échapper. Je ne savais pas comment mais je m'en étais sortie.

- Je ne sais pas.

Ma voix sonnait juste mais pas mes sentiment.

- Tu as peur, de quoi ?

Mentir ou ne pas mentir ? Il fallait la jouer fine. De toutes manières il savait ce que je ressentais. C'est frustrant, j'ai l'impression d'être prise au piège. La franchise était la meilleure solution.

- Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas.

Là ma voix m'avait trahie, un sentiment de danger s'est peu à peu installé.

- Je ne sais pas où c'était et je ne veux pas le savoir.

Je commençais à me calmer, il fallait que je reprenne le dessus sur mes émotions. Apprendre à les manier, voilà ce que je devais faire.

Un silence c'est peu à peu installé dans le bureau. Pam l'a rompu par une phrase dans une langue que je n'avais jamais entendue.

- Elle a l'air effrayée. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Elle a peur, elle ne veut vraiment pas savoir où se trouve cet endroit.

- Tu veux la forcer à se souvenir ? Ce serait dommage de l'abîmée. Surtout si elle doit travailler ici.

- Je ne pense pas que ça marcherait. Il y a un blocage, mais il ne vient pas d'elle.

- Elle a dit la vérité ?

- Oui, elle a l'air de t'intéresser, tu t'en occupera.

- Mais...

- Pas de mais Pam.

Je n'en pouvais plus de ne rien comprendre à ce qu'il se disait. C'était insoutenable, il pouvait très bien parler de me remettre dans cette cage en or maintenant que j'avais coopérer, je n'en savais rien. Mais l'interrogatoire n'était pas fini. Eric a reposé son regard sur moi.

- Connais-tu d'autre demi-croc ?

- Non, aucun.

C'était vrai, mon rêve le plus cher était de tomber sur quelqu'un comme moi. De pouvoir discuter en toute liberté de ce que nous pouvions faire, de ce qui n'avait pas marché, ce qui était dangereux de tenter. Pouvoir enfin me battre à armes égales avec quelqu'un, tester jusqu'où je pouvais aller. Voir les limites de ce que je pouvais faire.

- Et ton maître ?

- Ce n'est plus mon maître. Alucard m'a abandonné. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il sait, ce n'est pas des sujets que nous abordions.

Je n'en pouvais plus de toutes ces questions, je voulais que ça s'arrête.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi ?

Il était temps que je sache, la pression devenait trop lourde. La petite conversation qu'ils avaient eue en aparté me portait sur les nerfs.

- Tu vas travailler ici. Pam n'avait pas l'air super ravie.

- Et ici c'est ?

Un sourire passa néanmoins sur son visage quand elle me répondit.

- Fangtasia.


	8. Chapter 8

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce que j'avais sous les yeux. Un club de strip-tease? Disneyland version vampire ? Un bar ? Une cour royale ? Que faisait ce siège doré sur l'estrade ?

- Et je suis sensée faire quoi ?

Je suivais Pam sans pouvoir détaché mes yeux de la pièce. Du rouge partout, une déco proche de Tim Burton, en fait j'étais Alice tombée au fond du trou à la recherche du lapin blanc. Ce qui était bien c'est que le terrier était presque vide. Un vampire derrière le bar et quelques humains.

- Tu as déjà travaillée dans un bar ?

- Oui, quelques-uns.

C'était donc un bar à vampires. D'ailleurs celui qui était derrière la large tablette n'était pas des plus engageants. Une tête de déterré et des tatouages sur tout ce que je pouvais voir de son corps.

- Longshadow, voici la nouvelle, Mara. Forme-la.

- Pas besoin, j'ai déjà été barmaid.

Longshadow s'est dangereusement penchés vers moi, il me mettait la pression sans que je sache pourquoi. Il m'observait comme si à tout moment il allait me sauter à la gorge. Ses canines ont commencé à sortir alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Par réflexe une de mes lames s'est matérialisé dans ma main gauche. Au moment où je m'en rendais compte mon bras était ramenés dans mon dos et pousser vers le haut.

- Lâche ça.

Aïe, là je pouvais clairement le sentir, il était contrarié et pas qu'un peu.

- D'accord.

Au moment où je lâchais la lame elle se dématérialisa et disparue sans laisser de traces. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il me relâchât, la pression vers le haut augmentât un peu plus.

- Tu vas coopérer ou foutre le bordel ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question en fait, sa voix était calme mais il était clair pour moi que s'il fallait me casser le bras pour me faire comprendre ou était ma place il le ferait.

- je coopère, mais ton barman m'a mis sur la défensive. Il faudrait qu'il garde ses crocs dans sa poche. Je ne suis pas un déjeuner sur pattes.

Pam rigolait sous cape de la situation, moi pas. Ce n'était pas moi qui avais commencé, j'aurais dû faire quoi ? Mais oui bien sûr monsieur le vampire allez y buvez moi, je ne vous connais absolument pas, vous me foutez les jetons mais allez y je vous en prie. Eric me relâcha, mon épaule était engourdis mais pas blessée. Son regard plongea au fond du mien, ses émotions étaient violentes, je ne savais pas vraiment les démêlés. Sans me quitter des yeux il remit en place Longshadow d'une manière que je ne m'attendais pas à entendre.

- Elle est à moi.

Pam eu l'air surpris mais ne fit aucun commentaire, Longshadow avait l'air dégoûté. Et moi je ne savais pas quoi faire, soit j'acceptais ce qu'il venait de dire pour pouvoir profiter de cette protection ou soit je proteste et je me fais bouffer par tous les vampires des environs. Pas le choix, silence donc.

- Bien shérif. Longshadow avait crachés ces quelques mots

Shérif ? Comme dans les westerns, avec l'étoile argentée, le cheval et les santiags à éperons ? Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de regarder vers ses chaussures. Mais Pam me prenait par le bras alors que Longshadow suivait Eric vers son bureau.

J'ai préparé, sous la surveillance de Pam, une dizaine de cocktail avant qu'elle ne hoche la tête.

- Tu feras l'affaire.

Pas étonnant le boulot de barmaid était celui que j'avais le plus fait quand j'avais besoin d'argent. D'ailleurs tout travail mérite salaire, non ?

- j'imagine que je vais être payé si je bosse ici ?

Elle parut réfléchir un moment avant de me répondre.

- Je ne sais pas, nous n'en avons pas parlé Eric et moi.

En plus d'être prisonnière j'allais être esclave ? Génial...

- cent dollars la nuit, tu gardes les pourboires.

J'ai légèrement sursauté au son de sa voix et quand Longshadow est venu me rejoindre derrière le bar. Il reniflait les cocktails d'un air neutre, ça devait devoir dire que je passais son test aussi.

- d'accord mais je reste barmaid, quoi qu'il arrive je ne m'approche pas des barres.

Pas question que j'aguiche le touriste en mal de sensations fortes ou que je fasse salivé des vampires.

- Timide ?

Il paraissait vouloir me tourner en dérision. Ça l'amusait de ressentir mes émotions et de jouer avec. J'avais l'impression de marcher sur des œufs à chaque fois que j'ouvrais la bouche. Il y avait sûrement des règles pour ce jeu mais je ne les connaissais pas encore.

- Pas particulièrement. Mais je ne dois pas me faire remarquer, si ?

Il a hoché la tête d'un air entendu avant de se diriger vers son « trône ». Peu de temps après des humains sont arrivés, de ce que j'ai pu comprendre c'était le reste du personnel. Ginger est venue près de moi au bar pour me dire que l'on allait bientôt ouvrir.

Ce soir-là j'ai vu de tout, les vampires en chasse, les proies consentantes, les fanbangers, et même un prêtre moralisateur gentiment mis à la porte. À partir du moment où les commandes ont commencés à pleuvoir je n'ai plus trop réfléchie, une routine que je connaissais bien s'est mise en marche. Je gardais Longshadow dans mon champ de vision au cas où, mais il était aussi occupé que moi. La soirée passait sans qu'aucun incident n'arrive, chose que je ne pensais pas possible dans un bar pour vampires. J'en ai fait discrètement la remarque à Ginger alors qu'elle venait chercher un plateau que je lui avais préparé pour une des tables. Elle me répondit tout bas avec un petit sourire.

- Le maître ne veut pas de problème sous son toit.

Avant que je ne puisse lui demander plus d'explication elle repartait déjà avec le plateau. À ce moment-là un groupe rentra dans le bar, une bonne quarantaine d'humain. Tous étaient des touristes, ils devaient être venu en car pour se donner des émotions fortes en groupe. J'ai juré tout bas, ça allait en faire des commandes...

Pam se posta derrière le siège d'Eric.

- À toi ? Un sourire perçait derrière sa voix.

- Oui.

Il était dans son rôle de vampire imperturbable avec sa foule d'admirateur à ses pieds, trônant sur son siège.

- Juste pour que Longshadow ne la croque pas ? Elle a si bon goût que tu ne veux pas la partager ?

- Exactement.

Pam ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, ça faisait un certain temps que son créateur ne c'était pas octroyé pour lui seul un humain. En même temps Mara n'était pas humaine. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait tout le temps d'y penser après avoir vérifié les cartes d'identité du car d'humain qui venait d'arriver. D'un mouvement rapide elle se retrouvait devant le groupe.

Eric ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil du côté de sa nouvelle barmaid. Elle avait l'air de s'en sortir et Longshadow respectait la distance de sécurité qu'il lui avait imposé. Il savait très bien pourquoi elle s'était défendue, il était clair que Longshadow essayait de la charmer pour goûter le nouvel arrivage.

Pam revins près de lui avec un true blood qu'elle lui tendit. Sans un mot il le vida.

Continuant à surveiller Mara il fit une incursion dans ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle était concentrée et en même temps sur le qui-vive. Sûrement par rapport à Longshadow. Les commandes déferlaient mais elle assumait sa part sans ralentir le tempo.

Pam l'observait discrètement, elle se doutait qu'il passait par leur lien.

- Demain prends ta soirée.

Elle n'en revenait pas, une soirée de libre sans avoir rien fait pour l'avoir. Non c'était trop beau, il allait lui demander de faire quelque chose.

- Pour ?

- Faire ce que tu adores faire Pam.

- Me nourrir sur un humain et me battre avant de m'envoyer en l'air ?

- Mieux, dépenser de l'argent.

Son créateur avait réussi à piquer sa curiosité.

- un autre de mes passes temps favori. Je crois voir où tu veux en venir. Je vais pouvoir jouer à la poupée, c'est ça ?

- Tout à fait.

Tous les clients étaient partis, la soirée avait été productive. En plus des cent dollars de base j'accumulai en tout et pour tout 165 dollars de pourboires. J'étais assise sur le bar quand Ginger est venue me faire la bise avant de repartir chez elle, les autres humains m'ont salué en partant. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas tous futés ou équilibré mentalement mais ils étaient sympas. Pam referma la porte d'entrée du Fangtasia et se rapprocha de moi.

- Alors, combien ?

J'ai tendu la liasse de petite coupure.

- 165 dollars, une bonne nuit.

J'ai glissé du bar pour atterrir souplement sur mes pieds et m'étirer. Mes muscles me tiraillaient et mon épaule droite ma lançais. Un bâillement m'échappât.

- Fatigué ?

Son air curieux me fit rire.

- Oui un peu. Et si la vrai question était « les demis-crocs ont-ils besoin de dormir ? », la réponse est oui.

- Surtout que tu dois être en forme pour demain.

- Ah ?

Je prévoyais le pire.

- Oui, toi et moi on va faire du shopping.

Du shopping sérieusement ? Ils allaient me laisser sortir ? Bien sûr avec le lien Eric pouvait facilement me retrouver mais c'était quand même un risque.

- Vraiment ?

Je n'en revenais pas, et puis je n'irais pas bien loin avec 265 dollars. Ce que je lui signalais au passage.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Dis-toi que l'on va s'amuser entre filles.

L'idée semblait vraiment la ravir mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir une certaine inquiétude par rapport à tout ça pendant qu'elle me ramenait dans la chambre ou je m'étais réveillée.

Je sentais que demain serais difficile, mais à chaque jour sa peine. Pour l'instant le lit m'appelait à grand cri, je me suis faufiler dedans et me suis endormie comme une masse.


	9. Chapter 9

J'avais eu raison d'avoir peur. Pam était un tyran, ça faisait trois heures que l'on arpentait les magasins. Je devais porter deux sac malgré les gardes du corps qui nous accompagnait pour être sûr que je ne file pas. Pam leurs faisaient porter la plupart des paquets et sacs qui commençaient à être vraiment nombreux. La carte de crédit qui allait bientôt prendre feu n'était sûrement pas la sienne. À partir du moment où elle avait connu ma taille j'avais du essayer une bonne centaine de tenue et les chaussures qui vont avec. Elle avait l'air de s'éclater, moi je ne savais pas trop ce que je ressentais. C'était sympas de faire ça, je n'avais pas souvent eu l'occasion de faire du shopping. En même temps elles étaient un de mes geôliers. Pam est entrée dans un magasin de lingerie en demandant aux gorilles de nous attendre devant. Résignée je l'ai suivi, sachant que la séance « sois ma poupée et essaye tout ce qui me tombe sous la main » allait recommencer. Pendant que je me trouvais dans la cabine, Pam faisait des aller-retour éclair entre les rayons pour me ramener tout ce qu'elle voyait.

- Qui paye pour tout ça Pam ?

La question me trottait depuis un petit temps dans la tête mais je ne voulais pas la poser devant les deux autres vampires.

- Si ça peut te rassurer ce n'est pas moi.

Oui ça je pensais l'avoir compris toute seule, son plaisir n'aurait pas été le même si c'était son argent qui allait partir dans de la lingerie pour une autre femme.

- Ça me parait évident.

- C'est Eric qui paye, tu t'arrangeras avec lui après.

Je n'étais pas vraiment sur d'être d'accord, je n'avais pas choisi la plupart de ce qui avait été acheté. Je ne me souvenais même pas de l'entièreté des achats. Elle avait accepté que je donne mon avis sur certain vêtement mais n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête sur d'autre.

- En fait tu me crée une jolie dette envers lui si je comprends bien.

J'avais dit ça en rigolant à moitié mais elle le prit au premier degré.

- Pas vraiment, je crois qu'il voit ça comme un investissement.

Là j'étais totalement perdue, un investissement ? Comment laisser une vampire tyrannique aimant jouer à la poupée vivante acheter des vêtements à la pelle pouvait être un investissement ? J'ai passé la tête par la porte de la cabine.

- Je ne comprends pas.

Un petit rire lui échappa, c'était la première fois que je l'entendais rire. Un son agréable, un peu enfantin.

- Tu es naïve.

Ce n'était pas un reproche, juste une constatation qu'elle faisait. J'étais un peu vexée mais ça ne changeait pas le fait que je ne comprenais pas.

- Explique-moi s'il te plaît.

Elle parut réfléchir pendant une seconde.

- J'avais déjà remarqué que tu étais polie, c'est étonnant pour quelqu'un de ta génération.

Ah ... touché. Alucard me disait souvent qu'un peu de politesse pouvait ouvrir beaucoup de porte. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de parler de ça avec elle. Mais elle ne devait pas vraiment s'attendre à une réponse de ma part vu qu'elle enchaîna aussitôt.

- Si tu es bien habillé, tu ne dénoteras pas avec les autres employés. C'est une manière de te camoufler en quelque sorte. Tu ne pouvais pas continuer à dématérialiser mes vêtements, il te fallait les tiens, c'est donc un service que nous te rendons ainsi qu'à ma garde de robe.

- Plus le fait que tu adore cette situation n'est-ce pas ?

Ses yeux me regardèrent plus attentivement.

- Naïve mais pas idiote.

Trois magasins plus tard et le double de sacs en plus nous sommes repartit en voiture du centre commercial de Shreveport pour revenir au Fangtasia. Nous sommes passé par la porte de derrière. Déposant les sacs et autres paquets dans la pièce qui me servait de chambre. Je me suis changé pendant que Pam attendait derrière la porte. En sortant j'ai vite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pam était tendue et moi aussi. Non pas moi, Eric. Un problème ? Peut-être une occasion pour essayer de m'échapper ?

- On attend ici, Eric à de la visite pour le moment.

Sa voix ne trahissait aucune émotion, ce que j'avais ressenti du côté d'Eric était parti. Ce n'était pas facile à gérer comme émission/réception. Si je ne ressentais pas toujours ses sentiments lui non plus. La faille pour pouvoir m'échapper était là. Ce ne serait peut-être pas pour ce soir, il me faudrait une belle pagaille pour pouvoir réussir mon coup.

Pam fut parcourue d'un frisson impressionnant. Je l'ai regardé étonnée.

- On peut y aller. Il vient de m'appeler.

Je l'ai suivi jusque dans le bureau. Eric qui ne devait pas être de service « je suis le roi et je le sais » ce soir était habillé plus décontracté que ce que je n'avais vu la veille. Un simple jeans et un t-shirt au couleur promotionnel du Fangtasia. Pam lui tendit sa carte de crédit qu'il prit sans lever les yeux des documents qu'il consultait.

- Tu t'es bien amusé ?

De nouveau cette langue. J'allais devoir prendre mon mal en patience.

- Tu t'es bien amusé ?

- Oui, beaucoup.

- Elle n'a pas posé de problème ?

- Bizarrement non. Qui était là ?

- Malcolm qui venait signaler son installation à Monroe avec Diane et un autre vampire et deux familiers humains.

Il déposa les feuilles sur le bureau en se tournant vers Pam.

- Et comment évaluerais-tu le supplice que tu as fait subir à cette carte de crédit ?

- Oh je dirais que les dommages sont acceptables.

- Tu t'es vraiment beaucoup amusé ?

- Oui mais le résultat est sympas et j'ai paré à toute éventualité. Regarde par toi-même.

Un jeans taille basse noir, des sandales, un haut bustier. Oui c'était ce qu'il fallait, au moins Pam avait fait des folies mais en gardant en tête que la demi-croc devait se fondre dans la masse du Fangtasia.

- Au moins c'est un bon investissement.

- J'avais donc raison.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Elle se demandait pourquoi tu faisais ça, je lui ai expliqué que tu voyais sûrement ça comme un investissement.

- Tu n'as rien remarqué pendant ta séance obscène de dilapidation de capital ?

- Non, personne ne nous a suivis ou approché, elle n'a eu aucun contact et je ne l'ai pas lâché des yeux.

- Dommage, je voudrais bien savoir qui en a après elle.

Pam était surprise en temps normal Eric aurais attendu de voir ce qui allait arriver pour réagir en conséquence et non pas se poser des questions sur qui était les prochains à se faire trancher la gorge.

- Un bon vieux carnage te ferait plaisir ?

- Bien sûr mais en même temps on ne peut pas se permettre qu'il lui arrive quelque choses. Elle est la seule demi-croc recensé.

Longshadow entra sans toquer à la porte. Me jetant un regard noir il s'approcha d'Eric et de Pam.

- Je veux aller chasser.

Ah d'accord, ça avait le mérite d'être franc.

- Tu es de service ce soir.

La voix du shérif était glacée, la température de la pièce avait dû tomber de quelque degré. Je ne sais pas si je ne préférais pas l'épisode où je ne comprenais rien à ce qui se disait dans la pièce.

- La nouvelle peut prendre ma place, il ne reste que deux heures de services.

Mais bien sur mon vieux pote, je ferais tout pour te rendre service... en même temps sortir de cette pièce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée et Longshadow ne serait pas derrière le bar avec moi.

- Bien, je prends la relève.

Tous les vampires présents dans la salle me dévisagèrent. Prenant mon courage à deux mains j'ai fixé mon regard dans celui de Longshadow.

- Mais c'est à charge de revanche.

Il a hoché la tête et est sorti à pleine vitesse du bureau.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

J'allais passer la porte mais je me suis arrêter. Franchise ou mensonge ? Bah ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance comme information.

- Je ne supporte pas de ne pas comprendre ce que vous vous dites. Je préfère aller bosser surtout si Longshadow n'est pas là.

J'ai refermé la porte et j'ai rejoint la salle. Ginger était derrière le bar avec une autre humaine mais elle était dépassée. Un coup de main ne serait pas de trop. Et en effet quand j'ai commencé à prendre les commandes à la place de Ginger l'humaine m'a remercié d'un hochement de tête. Au fil de la soirée j'en ai appris un peu plus sur elle, elle s'appelait Astrid et travaillait au Fangtasia depuis cinq mois. Bosser avec elle était facile, peu de blabla beaucoup d'action. Nous n'avons pas mis longtemps à trouver notre rythme de croisière et la soirée a continué. Commande après commande la fermeture se rapprochait, il ne restait plus que quelques clients éparpillés dans la salle. On pouvait enfin relâcher la pression, je me suis assise à un des tabourets du bar pour compter mes pourboires. Moins que la nuit passé, 62 dollars mais je n'avais pas travaillé toute la soirée non plus.

- Tu es l'humaine d'Eric ?

Sa question me surpris, tout le monde était donc au courant.

- En quelque sorte... je n'ai pas vraiment choisie cette situation. Comment tu le sais ?

- Une des danseuses, Leslie, était là quand tu as voulu planter Longshadow, au passage je ne serais pas contre.

Je n'étais donc pas la seule à ne pas le porter dans mon cœur. Leslie devait être un des humains présent avant que le gros des troupes comprenant danseur et serveur ne débarque. Les derniers clients sont partis annonçant la fermeture du bar. Ginger est venue s'asseoir sur le tabouret à mes côtés.

- J'ai pas assuré la tantôt.

Elle paraissait déprimée. Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir et je me suis tourné vers Astrid. Celle-ci à pouffer avant de regarder Ginger.

- Ne t'en fais pas Mara est venu à ta rescousse. C'est de la faute de ce vampire dégénéré, il nous a planté là sans un mot.

Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi elle ne l'aimait pas. Moi qui ne voulais pas entendre parler d'une intégration avec les humains j'étais surprise. Finalement ils étaient vraiment sympathiques. Ginger avait presque les larmes aux yeux, la soirée avait dû être longue pour elle.

- Je recommencerais s'il faut. Mais seulement si tu ne pleures pas.

Elle lutta contre ses larmes et changea totalement de sujet.

- Qui veut un sandwich au beurre de cacahuète ?

Elle me fit rire, bénis sont les innocents, je crois que c'est comme ça qu'on dit. Elle avait un esprit des plus faibles mais était attachante.

- J'en veux bien un.

Je n'avais jamais goûté au beurre de cacahuète et c'était une erreur, j'ai vidé le pot à la petit cuillère.

Il ne restait plus que moi dans la salle, je n'étais pas fatiguée pour un sous et les vampires était occupé à leur propre affaire. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de me retrouver seule depuis la trahison d'Alucard. C'était reposant mais je n'avais pas l'habitude. J'ai pris une bouteille de true blood et me suis assise sur le bar. J'aimais vraiment bien cette place, si je continuais comme ça ça deviendrait une habitude. J'ai chauffé la bouteille avec mon énergie, l'ai agité et ouverte. Je me demandais comment les événements m'avaient amené à travailler au Fangtasia. Surtout que le boulot n'était pas déplaisant. Ce n'était pas difficile de supporter cette emprisonnement-là, Pam était sympas, Ginger Astrid et les autres humains aussi. Longshadow mis à part ce n'était pas l'enfer. Je pourrais m'y faire. Est-ce que m'échapper était si important au final ? Une idée émergea dans mon esprit, et si mon maître avait réussi un autre de ses coups tordus ? Et si ma présence ici avait été totalement calculée ? Ça lui ressemblerait bien... Mais pourquoi les vampires alors ? L'idée était venue de lui, il existait pourtant une foule d'autres créatures surnaturelles.

Je n'ai pas vu la nuit arrivée à son terme avant que Pam ne me rappel à l'ordre.

- Il va faire jour.

Message reçus, je me suis levé et me suis dirigé vers ma chambre. Ouvrant la porte je remarque que tout a été rangé. Pam sûrement. Sa chambre est en face de la mienne, il me suffit de tendre le bras pour toquer. La porte s'ouvre sur elle et je suis horrifié par ce que je vois derrière elle. Du rose partout, même sur le plafond, dans toutes les teintes possibles.

- Oui ?

- Merci d'avoir rangé mes vêtements.

Je ne sais pas quoi rajouter, tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne veux plus voir ce décor, il me fait mal aux yeux. Elle me sourit avec franchise avant de me souhaiter la bonne nuit. De retour dans ma chambre je n'en reviens pas, je n'aurais pas pensé ça de Pam. Un vampire qui voit la vie en rose, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire. Mais j'ai vite arrêté, quelqu'un était dans mon lit.


	10. Chapter 10

Aucune respiration, la silhouette ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre, un vampire. Je me suis approché à pat de loup du lit. Eric... couché en plein milieu du lit et dormant comme un bien heureux. Et moi alors j'allais dormir où ? Sur le sol ? Je n'étais pas trop d'accord avec cette idée, en général même un prisonnier a droit à une paillasse non ? Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Le réveiller ? Un vampire ça dort dans son cercueil, non ?

Oh et puis zut, je me suis armé de mon courage et j'ai retiré l'oreiller qui se trouvait sous sa tête. Un grognement et un regard glacial me firent comprendre que ce n'était pas la bonne méthode pour sortir un vampire du sommeil. Au moins il était réveillé, de mauvaise humeur mais réveillé. Je sentais son envie de m'envoyer faire un vol plané pour atterrir tête la première dans le mur.

- Quoi ?

On aurait dit la mise en garde d'un animal sortant d'hibernation trop tôt et voulant y retourner au plus vite.

- Je crois que tu t'es trompé de chambre.

Il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, il m'a arraché l'oreiller des mains.

- Ma chambre... mon lit.

- Ah...

Un peu beaucoup de possessifs pour pouvoir argumenter contre ces affirmations. Là je ne savais vraiment plus quoi dire ou faire. J'ai réussi à trouver où Pam avait rangé mes nouveaux pyjamas et j'ai enfilé un short et un t-shirt, je me doutais bien que ça ne l'arrêterais pas mais je me suis quand même servi de la porte pour qu'il ne puisse pas me voir. Il ne me restait pas beaucoup d'option, la salle comportait des banquettes assez confortables et ça ne serait pas la première fois que je dormirais dans un bar. Je me dirigeais vers la porte quand une autre idée germa dans mon esprit. Les vampires étaient désavantagés durant la journée et le soleil venait de se lever. Tuer Eric dans son sommeil et m'enfuir en plein jour, oui c'était à ma portée. Aucun d'entre eux ne pourrais me pourchasser pendant le jour et ils ne possédaient pas l'avantage d'Eric de pouvoir me traquer. J'ai fait demi-tour, une de mes lames se trouvait déjà dans ma main. J'ai sauté sur le lit mais je n'ai rien touché. Ma lame était enfoncée dans l'oreiller alors que je visais sa tête, pas de trace de sang je l'avais raté. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir avant de voir la mort en face. Ma propre lame n'était pas loin de ma gorge, j'étais bloqué. Une de ses mains emprisonnait la mienne, je ne pouvais pas lâcher prise. Je ne pouvais pas le repousser, il était trop fort. C'était frustrant, j'avais envie de hurler, de me dégager de cette situation mais je ne faisais pas le poids. Même mon énergie ne pouvait pas m'aider, un geste et ma vie ne serait plus.

J'avais agi impulsivement, j'aurais dû y réfléchir plus, penser à masquer mes sentiment.

La peur est partie d'un coup, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. Un froid m'a envahi, la peur ne servait à rien. Pourquoi avoir peur de mourir, que ce soit maintenant ou plus tard n'avait pas d'importance. Plus rien ne me rattachais à l'extérieur, Alucard m'avait trahi et moi j'avais agi comme une idiote. Les erreurs doivent être payées, la mienne allait me coûter la vie. J'ai relevé la tête et attendue la sentence.

- Tu veux mourir ?

Il avait l'air un peu plus réveillé maintenant, j'avais vraiment mal calculé mon coup.

- Je m'en fiche.

C'est vrai, ça n'avait aucune importance.

- Pas moi.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire. Il ne pouvait pas me tuer sans devoir rendre des comptes.

- bien sûr, parce que je suis une demi-croc, ça ferait trop de paperasse.

Il a relâché ma main.

- Suicide-toi si tu veux mourir.

Je n'ai pas pu bouger d'un millimètre. Que je décide par moi-même de mourir ? C'était absurde, pourquoi faire ça de mon plein gré ? M'offrait-il vraiment le choix ?

J'ai ouvert ma main et ma lame disparut en tombant. Mon souffle était court, j'avais envie de pleurer. J'éprouvais une rage inhumaine.

- Tu ne voulais pas mourir. Tu avais accepté de mourir.

Il me regardait avec un air perplexe, comme s'il voulait être sûr de mes sentiments. J'ai hoché la tête incapable de parler. Ma rage commençait à se transformer en chagrin. Une larme à rouler sur ma joue. Je ne pouvais pas m'échapper et je ne voyais pas pourquoi il faudrait que je réussisse à le faire.

- Ne pleure pas. Je ne supporte pas les femmes qui pleurent.

Il a essuyé ma larme avec son pouce avant que je ne puisse protester.

- Tout ça parce que je dors dans mon lit ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment la cause de mon acte et il le savait très bien. Mais il m'offrait une porte de sortie que je n'allais pas refuser.

- tu aurais pu me laisser une place. J'imagine que les lits ne sont pas répandus ici.

Son regard se fit suspicieux.

- Tu ne comptes pas recommencer plus tard ?

Ça n'aurait servie à rien, il m'avait prouvé que je ne faisais pas le poids.

- Non.

Il s'est recouché en laissant assez de place pour que je m'allonge. Je n'ai pas pu m'endormir immédiatement, les événements qui venaient de se produire m'avaient profondément bouleversée. Je me sentais aussi vulnérable qu'un nourrisson. Une de mes propres lames avait été retournée contre moi. La mort m'avait regardé en face avant que je n'ai le choix de vivre ou pas. Maintenant il fallait que je trouve un but à cette vie, je n'avais rien. Plus d'attache, pas de but.

- Arrête ça, je veux dormir.

- Sors de ma tête alors...

Ce lien commençait à m'exaspérer. Une vague de calme m'a atteinte en douceur, ça ne venait pas de moi. Eric pouvait interagir avec ce que je ressentais ? Ce n'était pas une agression, plus une invitation. Je pouvais de mon plein gré décidée de faire la liaison ou de l'ignoré. Je n'avais plus envie de penser à tout ça. Dormir pour oublier était une idée très tentante. Je me suis laissé envelopper par ce sentiment avant de m'endormir.


	11. Chapter 11

Je me suis réveillée la première, mon moral était au plus bas. Je me suis adossée à la tête de lit avec un soupir, qu'allais-je faire ? Si je devais tirer une leçon de la nuit qui venait de passer le bilan ne serais pas joyeux. Depuis la trahison d'Alucard plus rien n'avait d'importance. Je me rendais compte que mon monde ne tournait alors qu'autour de lui. En même temps depuis ma libération je n'avais jamais été sans lui. Nous faisions quasiment tout ensemble, c'était lui qui m'avait appris à survivre dans ce monde. C'était tellement effrayant au début, j'avais peur de tout le monde sauf de lui. Je lui devais tout, ma vie et ma liberté. Il m'avait appris à me battre, il avait su déceler mon énergie et m'avais appris à la canaliser pour lui donner forme. Il m'avait appris à chasser, à charmer un humain quand le besoin l'obligeait et à ne pas le tuer dans ces moments-là. J'avais beau réfléchir quelque chose avait dû arriver pour qu'il me trahisse. Il avait été un père pour moi et je ne pensais pas lui avoir donné de motif pour m'abandonner. Alucard était intelligent à la limite de la folie, certains de ses coups fourrés m'avaient laissé sans voix. S'il me mettait dans cette situation c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Mais laquelle ?

Un mouvement de l'autre côté du lit m'arrêta dans mes réflexions. Le vampire que j'avais essayé d'assassiner la veille se réveillait. Il se releva sur un bras et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- À peine levée tu te prends déjà la tête.

J'ai replié mes genoux contre moi et posé la tête dessus.

- je ne sais pas quoi faire de ma vie.

Il fallait que j'en parle à quelqu'un, j'avais toujours eu Alucard pour me conseiller. Je savais que garder ça en moi allait me ronger de l'intérieur. Eric a bougé et s'est assis en face de moi, j'ai relevé la tête pour le regarder. Il avait l'air amusé.

- Ce n'est pas drôle.

J'étais vexée, ma vie ne valait peut être pas grand-chose mais c'était la mienne.

- Tu ressembles à une humaine.

Là j'étais vraiment vexée, j'étais loin d'avoir les mêmes préoccupations que les humaines. Elles au moins savaient à peu près ce qu'elle voulait faire de leur vie, moi pas du tout. Voyager d'un endroit à l'autre était tout ce que j'avais connu, nous ne restions pas longtemps au même endroit. J'avais appris quelques petits boulots sur le tas au fil des ans.

- Que veux-tu faire ?

Sa question me pris au dépourvu, j'ai secoué la tête pour lui montrer que je n'en savais rien.

- Tu peux y réfléchir pendant que tu es ici.

Il s'est levé et est sorti de la chambre. Pendant que je terminais de me préparer Pam est entré sans toquer et m'a soulevé du sol en me tenant par la gorge.

- Tu as essayé de tuer mon créateur ?

Accusation juste, je plaide coupable. Sa main me serre un peu plus fort, je commence à suffoquer. Impossible de parler je hoche la tête. Pam est furieuse, je commence à avoir vraiment peur.

- Arrête Pam. Elle a déjà compris la leçon.

Eric était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, la scène ne semblait pas l'amuser. Pam me repose violemment au sol, mes genoux ne tiennent pas le choc et je m'effondre sur le parquet. Je reprends ma respiration mais mes poumons et ma gorge me font mal. J'aurais dû m'attendre à ce qu'elle réagisse, j'aurais fait de même pour Alucard.

- Je n'essayerais plus de tuer l'un d'entre vous.

Ma voix était rauque et chaque mot était comme une lame de rasoir dans ma gorge. Pam a hoché la tête avant de sortir de la pièce d'un pat furibond. Je me suis relevé en massant ma gorge. Eric c'est approché de moi, il a attrapé ma main pour l'éloigner de ma gorge et l'examiner. Cette situation me mettait mal à l'aise.

- Je ne vais pas te mordre, mais tu auras des bleus.

Il était fâché, mais par le lien je comprenais que ce n'était pas vis à vis de moi. Il en voulait à Pam de m'avoir blessé. Je savais qu'elle aurait pu faire pire et qu'elle le souhaitait sûrement du plus profond de son âme.

- Sa réaction est normale, ne lui en veux pas.

Il a relâche ma main et m'a regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Tu ne lui en veux pas ?

- Non.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, cette demi-croc n'arrêtait pas de me surprendre. Pam aurait pu la décapiter sans effort si je n'étais pas intervenu et elle ne lui en voulait pas.

- Tu ne vas pas tenter de représailles contre elle ?

Elle ne réfléchit même pas avant de répondre.

- Non.

Eric commençait à comprendre, elle savait que se rebeller ne servirais à rien. Il ne lui était pas facile de démêler les émotions qui émanaient d'elle, comme si la transmission n'était pas directe. Il aurait pourtant bien aimé aller plus loin, en ressentir plus. Mara était de nature à vivre pleinement ses émotions et il adorait ça. Il aimait son côté combatif, elle ressemblait a Pam sous ce point de vue-là. Augmenter la résonance du lien ne serais pas une mauvaise idée.

- Tu veux un peu de mon sang pour guérir plus vite ?

Elle le regarda avant de sourire.

- Non merci, ça ira.

Elle s'est mordue le pouce gauche et a avalé deux gorgées de son sang. L'odeur lui parvint alors que la petite entaille cicatrisait et que les bleus disparaissaient de sa peau. Son sang l'attirait au point où il devait se faire violence pour ne pas la mordre et y goûter une deuxième fois.

En m'asseyant sur le lit pour lacer mes chaussures une émotion forte me traversa. J'ai relevé les yeux sur Eric, il se tenait debout près du lit. En apparence il avait l'air calme mais ce que je ressentais me disait le contraire. Il avait... faim ? Il ne comptait quand même pas essayer de boire à nouveau mon sang ?

- Tu veux un true blood ?

Il fallait que je le détourne de l'envie de boire mon sang. De plus, se faire mordre n'était pas vraiment des moins douloureux. Je n'y avais eu droit qu'une fois et je ne voulais pas retenter l'expérience.

- Non, je pense que je vais aller chasser ce soir.

Ah... cool. J'espérais juste que l'humain en ressortirait vivant.

Je suis sortie pour prendre mon service, je travaillais de nouveau avec Astrid. Pam me jetait des regards ou je pouvais lire toutes les tortures qu'elle voulait m'infliger. Astrid s'en inquiéta et me demanda tout bas.

- Un problème ?

Mon regard a croisé le sien, elle avait l'air vraiment anxieux. C'était mignon qu'elle se fasse du souci pour moi, surtout que je ne m'y attendais pas.

- Non, plus maintenant.

Je lui ai souris avant de prendre une nouvelle commande. Oui, il avait peut-être raison, je pouvais rester ici et réfléchir à ce que je voulais faire de ma vie. Le boulot était chouette et j'avais le sentiment que je pouvais me faire des amis ici. Ginger est venu poser son plateau pour être rechargé et m'a fait la bise comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours. Je m'étais trompée sur les humains, certains sont sympas.


	12. Chapter 12

Les soirées se sont enchaînées sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte. Je me sentais un peu moins déboussoler qu'à mon arrivée au Fangtasia, j'avais trouvé mes marques au niveau du boulot. Bien que je préfère Astrid, travailler avec Longshadow n'était pas désagréable. Lui et moi parlions peu, il ne devait pas trop m'apprécier mais il restait correct et efficace, je n'en demandais pas plus. Pam semblait me pardonner au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, ce qui me soulageait. Je ne voulais pas être en conflit avec elle.

Ce soir-là je travaillais avec Longshadow, une heure après l'ouverture un vampire que je ne connaissais pas est entrée accompagné d'une humaine, une blonde habillé en robe blanche à petites fleurs rouges. Mon attention fut entièrement captée par elle, elle n'était pas totalement humaine. Elle dénotait carrément dans le décor, elle ressemblait au chaperon rouge qui ne se douterait pas qu'il est entouré par les loups. Et si elle était comme moi ? Un vieil espoir remontait en moi, me faisant tourner la tête. J'ai dû poser ma main sur l'évier pour l'empêcher de trembler. J'ai vu Pam se diriger vers eux et j'ai tourné mon regard vers Eric. Malgré son rôle de « vénérez moi je suis Dieu et je vous méprise » il me regardait intensément. Merde, il avait ressenti mon émotion. Pas étonnant, si cette fille était bien comme moi ce serais la meilleure soirée de ma vie. Si je devais apprendre à contrôler mes émotions c'était maintenant. Il ne fallait pas que je la mette dans la même situation que moi. Surtout qu'elle pouvait très bien ne pas être comme moi. L'humaine et le vampire se sont approchés du bar mais du côté de Longshadow. Je n'ai pas vraiment pu entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. La blonde lui a montré deux photos que je n'ai pas pu regarder avant d'aller s'asseoir à une table avec le vampire qui l'accompagnait. Je faisais tout mon possible pour ne pas la regarder, il fallait vraiment que je sache ce qu'elle était. Pendant que je réfléchissais à un moyen pour parvenir à mes fins j'ai senti une pression sur mon esprit, ça venait d'elle. J'étais intriguée, un demi-croc pouvait il entrer dans l'esprit des autres ? Je n'avais jamais essayé. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir plus longtemps et j'ai jeté un coup d'œil dans sa direction, elle semblait avoir remarqué la présence d'Eric. D'ailleurs un humain se rapprochait de lui, allait-on encore avoir droit à un vol plané ? Je sortais déjà mon bic pour ajouter une barre sur un coin de mon carnet quand le bruit d'une table fracassée confirmait ce que j'avais prévus. Le troisième de la soirée, les humains semblait vraiment ne pas vouloir comprendre que le maître des lieux voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille. Une nouvelle pression, elle retentait le coup. Son regard parcourait la salle comme si elle recherchait quelque chose. Elle parue déçues par ce qu'elle trouva. J'ai reporté mon regard vers Eric, Pam était penché vers lui pour lui dire un mot. Elle se relevait quand il fit un geste de la main, invitant le vampire et l'humaine blonde à se rapprocher. Je n'ai pas pu suivre ce qui se passait, les commandes pleuvaient et je ne pouvais pas les laisser s'accumuler. Alors que la tension redescendait j'ai balayé la salle d'un regard, quelque chose me dérangeais sans que je puisse savoir quoi. Tout se déroulait comme d'habitude. Ginger est venue près de moi, elle était un peu bizarre en ce moment, elle paraissait un peu plus absent que d'habitude. Alors que j'allais lui demander ce qui n'allait pas une vingtaine de policier sont rentrés dans le bar. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir qu'Eric m'appelait. Je les ai suivis lui et les autres, j'espérais que l'humaine entrerait en contact avec moi, nous n'avions pas beaucoup de temps. Je sentais la pression de son esprit mais il n'était pas dirigé vers moi. Profitant du couloir je l'ai effleuré du bout des doigts. « Hoche la tête si tu m'entend », elle le fit. J'ai continué pour me mettre derrière Pam. La sortie de service n'était pas loin, Eric était déjà dehors. « Il ne faut pas qu'ils sachent que tu peux faire ça, c'est dangereux pour toi. » En sortant du Fangtasia je me suis retournée pour la regarder « tu es une demi-croc ? ». Tous mes espoirs furent anéantis quand je compris en voyant son visage qu'elle ne savait absolument pas de quoi je parlais. « C'est pas grave, méfie-toi des vampires, reste loin d'eux ».

Je les ai suivie, mais l'allure vampire commençait à me fatigué. Eric s'est retourné et a dit quelque chose à Pam et ils se sont arrêtés. Il s'est approché de moi et a passé un de ses bras derrière mes genoux, j'ai à peine eu le temps de passer mes bras autour de son cou que nous étions déjà en mouvement. Le vent me cinglait le visage et piquait mes yeux. Ils avaient ralentis l'allure depuis le début, je n'aurais pas pu suivre sinon. La vitesse d'un vampire était grisante, mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. J'adorais ça, je voulais pouvoir être capable de courir à la même vitesse. J'ai senti qu'Eric riait, je ne pouvais pas l'entendre avec le bruit du vent dans mes oreilles. Je l'ai entendu appeler Pam et puis je contemplais le ciel. J'ai d'abord eu peur qu'il ne me lâche et que je retombe sur le pavé, je me suis raccrocher un peu plus à lui. Il a resserré son étreinte, non, il ne me laisserait pas tomber. Pam m'a fait un petit signe de la main que je lui ai rendu en me détendant. En quelque minute nous sommes arrivés dans une zone de lotissement de haut rang, avec une grille et un gardien de nuit. Après lui avoir montré patte blanche Eric me posait devant le seuil d'une maison de plein pied avec garage. Pam ouvrait déjà la porte et je la suivais avec curiosité. A quoi pouvait bien ressembler la maison d'un vampire ? Dès le hall je ne fus pas déçues, des objets de toutes les époques se retrouvaient sur les meubles ou aux murs. Pam s'est tourné vers moi et a remis ma mâchoire en place. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais ouvert la bouche. Je me suis ressaisie et je l'ai suivi dans le salon. J'ai forcé ma bouche à rester fermer. L'écran tv que j'avais devant les yeux était aussi grand que moi, un canapé lui faisait face avec deux fauteuils et une table basse stylisé. Eric c'est assis dans un des fauteuils et m'a observé pendant que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder tout ce que j'avais sous les yeux. Pam est passée dans une autre pièce et j'ai entendu le bruit d'un micro-onde. Elle est revenue avec trois true blood. Je pris celui qu'elle me tendait en m'asseyant près d'elle dans le fauteuil.

- Merci.

Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit et Eric se levait pour quitter la pièce. Je l'ai suivi du regard avant de revenir vers Pam.

- Le bar va fermer ?

Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive, même si j'étais emprisonnée au Fangtasia le boulot me plaisait. Elle prit une longue gorgée avant de me répondre.

- Il va faire en sorte que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Pots de vin et magouilles, j'aurais dû me douter que les vampires utilisaient aussi ces moyens-là.

- Tu as déjà vu Moulin Rouge ?

J'avais eu l'occasion de voir des films mais pas celui-là. Nous avons commencé à le regarder sur le canapé, Pam est resté dessus mais pas moi. Je me trouvais sur le tapis à moins d'un mètre de l'écran. J'avais ris, J'avais pleuré, je me doutais de la fin mais elle m'a quand même bouleversée. Ce film était un chef d'œuvre. J'avais remarqué qu'Eric était revenu peu avant la fin dans le salon et qu'il avait repris sa place. Le lien m'indiquait qu'il était content de lui, le bar allait rester ouvert. J'ai mis deux minutes après la fin du film pour m'en remettre et me lever. Ils discutaient de nouveau dans cette langue incompréhensible. Mon regard est tombé sur une bibliothèque dans un angle de la pièce, je m'en suis rapproché et j'ai penché la tête pour pouvoir lire les titres. L'un d'eux attirât mon attention, un ouvrage de Lewis Carroll. Je me suis retourné vers les vampires et j'ai attendu un blanc dans leur conversation. Ils devaient sûrement parler de l'humaine blonde. Je me demandais ce qu'elle était au final. Pam c'est tourné vers moi, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion.

- je peux ?

Je tendais l'index vers le livre. Elle a hoché la tête et à recommencer à parler avec Eric. J'en ai lu la moitié avant d'avoir envie de dormir. Celui qui avait écrit ça ne devait pas être tout à fait clean et à jeun mais c'était un génie. Pam m'a amené dans une chambres sans fenêtres, je comprenais mieux la quantité de vêtement qui avait été acheté. Le dressing de cette chambre était deux fois plus grand que l'armoire que j'avais au Fangtasia. J'allais pouvoir profiter d'un lit pour moi toute seule, je me suis glissée sous les draps et Pam a éteint la lumière en sortant. Je n'ai pas mis longtemps à m'endormir, mais la nuit ne fut pas des plus reposantes.


	13. Chapter 13

Que je regarde devant ou derrière moi c'est la même chose. Un couloir sans fin. Je sais que je dois m'éloigner du bruit qui me suit mais je n'arrive pas à faire un pat de plus vers l'avant. Il faut que je retourne en arrière, j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose là-bas. Je me retourne et je cours vers le bruit, au plus j'avance au plus tout deviens flou, je distingue une porte entre ouverte sur un des coté du couloir. Le bruit vient de là, des cris de douleur et de rage. Je reconnais une voix dans toute cette cacophonie.

- Arrête, il faut qu'on sorte !

Je n'hésite pas une seconde et j'ouvre la porte. Je ne comprends pas ce que je vois, des silhouettes sans couleur dans une pièce embrumée. Mais tout va trop vite, tout se mélange. Quelque chose me heurte et je tombe au sol. J'essaye de me relever mais un poids est sur moi. Une des ombres se jette sur mon assaillant invisible et je me retrouve à ramper vers le couloir. Je me lève pour fuir mais mes jambes refusent de m'obéir. Je ne peux pas partir seule, je ne peux pas partir sans eux. Avant de pouvoir retourner dans la pièce une des ombres m'agrippe le bras et me pousse en avant.

- Pars ! Sauve-toi !

C'est la voix que j'ai reconnus.

- Non.

Sa main a effleuré ma joue et c'est posé sur mon front.

- Pardonne-moi.

Quelque chose en moi a explosé, j'avais l'impression que l'on me retirait une partie de mon âme. Mon corps était déchirés, ma tête bourdonnait tellement que je ne m'entendais pas hurler.

J'ai sauté en dehors du lit en me réveillant, prête au combat. J'ai essayé de reprendre mon souffle en m'adossant au mur mais je n'y arrivais pas. Ma tête me faisait mal par vague, certaine plus forte que d'autre. Je ne savais pas si j'avais vraiment hurlé dans mon sommeil mais Eric était dans la pièce. Sa présence m'a un peu rassuré.

- J'ai cru que tu te faisais attaquer.

Je me suis laissé glisser au sol, qu'est ce qui venait de m'arriver ? Ce n'était pas un rêve ordinaire, j'avais tout ressentie comme si je le vivais. J'ai été prise de tremblements que je ne pouvais pas contrôler. Eric c'est approché de moi et m'a soulevé dans ses bras. Il m'a déposé avec délicatesse sur le lit et à ramener la couette autour de moi. Il était inquiet je pouvais le sentir mais je n'arrivais pas à reprendre le dessus. Il a ouvert la bouche mais j'ai faits non de la tête et il s'est tu. Il luttait pour rester éveillé. Il a regardé la porte puis moi, avec un soupir il a pris un des oreillers et c'est allongé sur le lit. Mon sang battait trop vite et trop fort dans mes veines, au point de me faire mal. J'ai reposé ma tête sur un oreiller mais la chambre tournait autour de moi. J'avais l'impression que mon énergie allait exploser, elle me donnait l'impression de sauter dans tous les sens à l'intérieur de mon corps.

- Laisse-moi dormir.

Eric essayait de nouveau de me faire partager une vague de calme mais je n'arrivais pas à me brancher dessus. Il a soupiré une nouvelle fois en passant un bras autour de ma taille et en me ramenant contre son torse. Il ne me fallut qu'une seconde pour pouvoir plonger dans un océan de calme. Je commençais à reprendre le dessus, mon sang retrouvait un rythme normal. Mon énergie retournait au repos pendant que mon corps se détendait. Il me caressait le dos comme si j'étais un petit chat apeuré, j'ai posé ma tête au creux de son épaule et j'ai essayé de me rendormir. Je ne pensais pas y arriver mais finalement Morphée eu raison de moi.


	14. Chapter 14

Je me suis réveillée avant lui, le soleil ne devait pas encore être couché. J'ai mis quelques instants à me souvenir de ce qui c'était passé. Un frisson me traversa alors que mes souvenirs revenaient. Et puis j'ai repoussé tout ça au loin, je ne voulais plus y penser. Je me suis rassurée en me disant que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Je me suis relevée et j'ai regardé celui qui partageait mon lit. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il était resté, ressentait il mes émotions plus fortement que ce que moi je pouvais percevoir chez lui ? Au point de le réveiller ? Je me suis glissée hors du lit et j'ai commencé à me préparer pour la soirée. Une salle de bain était attenante à la chambre, ce qui était un peu plus pratique qu'au Fangtasia. Quand j'en suis ressortie Eric dormait toujours. Je me suis dirigée vers le salon et une horloge me signala qu'il n'était que 18h. Le soleil ne se coucherait pas avant deux heures. J'ai repris le livre que j'avais laissé sur la table basse et me suis assise dans un des fauteuils.

Au fur et à mesure que je lisais ma concentration déclinait. Ma gorge me brûlait et je savais très bien ce que cela annonçait. J'allais devoir me nourrir. Les visages de Ginger et d'Astrid ont traversés mon esprit, je me suis grondée mentalement. Non je ne me nourrirais pas sur elles. D'ailleurs je n'avais pas envie de me nourrir sur un humain. J'ai reposé le livre et me suis dirigé vers la cuisine. Elle n'était vraiment pas grande, juste le strict minimum pour des vampires. Un frigo et un micro-onde, ce n'était sûrement pas là que j'allais trouver de la nourriture humaine. J'ai ouvert le frigo et sans surprise celui-ci n'était remplis que de True blood. J'en ai pris une bouteille et me suis remise dans le fauteuil. Je l'ai chauffée et l'ai bu plus vite que ce que je n'aurais crue mais ma gorge me brûlait toujours.

J'ai eu le temps de goûter à toutes les sortes de true blood avant que les vampires ne commencent à se réveiller. La soif c'était calmé pour le moment et j'espérais que ça allait continuer.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. La fermeture n'était pas loin et la soirée c'était passée sans encombre. J'avais un total de 3 vol planés d'humain, dont un qui avait été particulièrement loin. Le record depuis que je travaillais au Fangtasia. J'essuyais un verre quand Ginger est venue près de moi. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup en ce moment et souriait moins. Je me demandais ce qui n'allait pas.

- Ça va ?

Elle a relevé les yeux vers moi avec un sourire timide sur le visage et a hoché la tête. Alors qu'elle repartait je me suis surprise à me demander quel goût elle aurait. Ma soif est revenue en un coup, non je ne pouvais pas penser comme ça. Ginger était ce que je considérais comme une amie, un peu idiote et qui serais facile à charmer. Non, non, non, je ne devais pas faire ça, se serait mal. Une douleur traversa ma main gauche m'apprenant que je venais de casser le verre en m'en enfonçant des bouts dans ma chair. Bien, la douleur me détournait de ma soif. J'ai relevé la tête en me rendant compte que tous les vampires du bar avaient les yeux rivés sur moi. L'odeur de mon sang devait les attiré... j'ai jeté l'essuie et la plupart des bouts de verres dans l'évier avant de me diriger vers le bureau d'Eric. Je refermais à peine la porte qu'elle se rouvrait sur lui. Ses crocs étaient totalement sortis et je pouvais sentir son envie, il voulait boire mon sang. J'ai fait un pas en arrière et j'ai ramené ma main blessée dans mon dos.

- J'ai besoin d'une trousse de secours.

Il se rapprochât de moi et ramena mon bras devant moi. J'ai eu peur et je me suis dégagée en lui assénant une décharge d'énergie. Ça a paru le calmer, il m'a désigné le bureau du menton. Je me suis assise dessus. Il a ouvert une armoire encastré dans le mur et en a ressortit une boite blanche avec une croix rouge dessus. Eric a prit place dans le siège et a rétracté ses crocs. Il a prit une pince dans la boite et m'a tendu sa main. J'ai posé la mienne dessus et il a commencé à retirer tous les éclats de verres en les jetant au fur et à mesure dans la poubelle.

- Je n'allais pas te mordre.

Sa voix contenait un léger reproche.

- C'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai ressentis.

Il a relevé les yeux de ma main et m'a regarder droit dans les yeux.

- C'est à cause de toi.

Oui d'accord je m'étais blessée toute seule comme une idiote mais ce n'était pas volontaire. Je le lui ai signalé au passage.

- Tu as faim.

J'ai tourné la tête vers le miroir. Il l'avait ressentis durant tout mon service j'en étais sûre. J'avais lutté contre autant que je pouvais mais ça n'avait pas suffi. J'ai hoché la tête. Il a terminé de retirer les derniers morceaux de verre avant de poursuivre.

- Combien de true blood as-tu bu ?

- J'ai eu l'occasion de goûter toute la gamme.

Je me suis retourné vers lui. Il se maîtrisait mais je pouvais sentir en fonds une envie qu'il avait du mal à contrôler. J'ai été passé ma main sous l'eau en constatant que les petites entailles se refermaient déjà. Je devais sortir chasser, c'était la seule option pour que je ne plante pas mes crocs dans le cou d'un des employés humains du Fangtasia. Je devais libérer mon énergie et me nourrir, ça devenait pressant. Mes crocs sont sortis tous seul.

- Tu veux chasser.

Ce n'était pas une question, il avait compris. J'ai hoché une nouvelle fois la tête.

- Mais je ne veux pas blesser des gens biens.

Avant ça ne m'aurait pas vraiment posé de problème mais depuis que je côtoyais plus souvent des humains je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire qu'ils n'étaient pas tous mauvais. Il a ri avant de me demander ce qu'était le bien. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. J'ai réfléchis un instant et je lui ai expliqué le problème.

- je ne suis pas sûre de ne pas tuer la personne sur qui je me nourris. Je ne veux pas tuer quelqu'un d'innocent.

- Alors je sais où aller.

Un sourire était sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se levait et me faisait signe de le suivre. Nous sommes arrivés sur le Parking des employés et il est monté dans une décapotable rouge en me faisant signe de faire de même.


	15. Chapter 15

Nous étions sur le toit d'un immeuble. Eric avait parfaitement compris ce que je voulais chasser. Trois hommes dont deux armés de couteaux se trouvaient dans la ruelle sombre. Une jeune femme courait ne sachant pas que c'était un cul de sac. Eux prenaient tout leur temps, s'interpellant mutuellement sur ce qu'ils allaient lui faire. Et ce n'était pas vraiment du joli, elle n'en ressortirait pas vivante. Je me suis rapproché du bord pour mieux voir et Eric m'a rejoint, ses crocs à lui aussi étaient sortis. Les miens me démangeaient, ma gorge me brûlait.

- À toi l'honneur.

Il souriait, mais je percevais qu'il voulait voir comment j'allais m'y prendre.

- Merci.

J'ai fermé les yeux en me concentrant, je devais me fondre dans les ténèbres, ils étaient trois et deux étaient armés. Mon énergie se répartissait équitablement dans mon corps. J'ai ouvert les yeux et sauté dans le vide, en atterrissant souplement sur mes jambes je ne fis aucun bruit. Voilà, les chasseurs sont maintenant les chassés. Ils ne se doutent de rien, parfait. Je commence à avancer vers eux sans un bruit. La fille viens de hurler, elle doit se trouver au fonds de l'impasse et de se rendre compte de son erreur. C'est le moment d'intervenir, je prends de la vitesse avant de bondir dans les airs. Je retombe sur l'un des hommes, il n'a pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui se passe avant que je ne plante mes crocs dans sa gorge. J'aspire une gorgée de son sang, ses compagnons n'ont pas encore compris eux non plus. L'énergie me parcours à pleine puissance, chaque gorgée que je prends me fais un bien fou. Mais ma proie n'est pas d'accord, l'homme a gémit prévenant ainsi ses camarades. Je le laisse retomber au sol, il ne pourra rien faire dans son état. Les deux hommes se retournent enfin et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire.

- Alors messieurs, trois hommes contre une jolie fille. Pas très équitable tout ça. Mais maintenant c'est du deux contre deux.

Je m'abaisse pour éviter un coup de couteau, j'attrape le bras de l'homme et d'une torsion je l'envoi vers l'arrière. Du coin de l'œil j'avais vu Eric descendre du toit et lui aussi avait les crocs, je pouvais bien partager un peu. Un hurlement m'apprend que j'ai vu juste. Je n'hésite pas une seconde avant de me relever à toute vitesse et de plaqué le dernier contre une benne à ordures. Je lui déchire la gorge et je bois tout mon saoul. C'est enivrant, j'ai l'impression que l'univers ne tourne qu'autour de moi. La chaleur de son sang me parcours. L'humain a un dernier sursaut avant de mourir. Je n'ai plus faim mais j'en veux encore. Mon regard retombe sur l'humaine, et je m'approche d'elle. Elle a peur, je peux le sentir. Elle a peur de moi ? J'ai refréné mon envie de sang et j'ai regardé vers Eric en tendant mon bras de l'autre côté de la ruelle.

- va-t'en.

Elle n'a rien dit et est partie en courant. Je devais me faire violence pour ne pas me mettre à lui courir après. Le premier homme que j'avais mis à terre gémis à nouveau. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir plus longtemps. Je replantais mes crocs dans son cou et aspirais de nouveau. Quand il ne fut plus qu'un cadavre je me suis relevée. Eric n'était pas loin de moi me regardant intensément. Je me suis rapproché de lui et j'ai posé ma tête sur son torse.

Je devais me calmer, tout ce sang me montait à la tête. Il me prit le menton avec un regard fiévreux. Sa proximité me donna un frisson mais j'ai pris appuis sur la pointe de mes pieds pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres étaient froides mais je pouvais sentir le goût de sa victime dessus. Il m'a soulevé du sol et j'ai passé mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes pour descendre vers mon cou. Une de ses canines m'érafla et j'eus l'impression d'avoir reçus un électrochoc. Qu'est ce qui me prenait, pourquoi je ne m'éloignais pas de lui ? Pourquoi j'avais fait ça ? C'était une conséquence du lien ? J'avais l'impression que mon corps recevait une onde de choc à chaque fois que ses lèvres se posaient sur ma peau. Il a soupiré avant de me reposer au sol.

- Si on continu comme ça je ne pourrais pas me contrôler.

J'étais perdue, d'un côté je voulais justement que ça continu et de l'autre je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Je me suis mentalement mis une claque et j'ai fait un pas en arrière. Ce que je ressentais ne venait pas que de moi.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Il a soupiré et est repartis vers l'entrée de la ruelle. Nous avons repris la décapotable et sommes revenus non pas au Fangtasia comme je le pensais au départ mais au lotissement. Durant le voyage nous n'avons pas parlé, je commençais à me sentir gênée par ce qui était arrivée. Pas par la mort de trois humains, non, ceux-là l'avais bien mérités mais par rapport à après. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi je l'avais embrassé et pourquoi ça m'avait autant plu. J'ai filé dans ma chambre, en refermant la porte sur moi je décidais de laisser tout ça dehors. Je m'étais nourris et puis c'est tout, le sang m'avais fait perdre mes inhibition. Eric se trouvait là, point. J'ai été prendre une douche avant de me coucher.


	16. Chapter 16

Je me sentais mieux depuis que je m'étais nourries. Chasser m'avait rendu toute mes forces, j'étais dans une forme olympienne. Pam nous avais fait savoir que si nous retournions jouer sans elle elle se vexerait. Je rougissais à chaque fois qu'elle en parlait. Cela faisait quelque nuit que je ne savais pas trop comment me comporter avec Eric. Je voulais être près de lui mais je l'évitais au maximum. Évidement elle l'avait remarqué et cherchait par tous les moyens à savoir ce qui s'était passé.

J'étais allé chercher une caisse de true blood dans le bureau quand elle m'a coincé à l'intérieur. Elle m'a pris la caisse des mains pour la poser au sol avant de me désigner la chaise. À son air je compris que je n'avais pas le choix et je me suis résigné avec un soupir. Elle s'est assise sur le bureau en me regardant avec de la malice dans les yeux.

- Alors ?

Ce petit mot voulait tout dire. Je voulais en parler avec quelqu'un mais je ne savais pas avec qui. Les humains qui travaillaient au bar pensaient que j'étais comme eux, aucune possibilité de leur expliqué que j'étais partie en chasse. Je me faisais discrète par rapport aux autres vampires qui de fait ne s'intéressaient pas à moi. En parler avec elle me soulagerais mais je ne savais pas si je pouvais lui faire confiance.

- Tu ne répéteras rien à Eric ?

- Ça je ne peux pas te le promettre.

J'ai soupiré, oui je me doutais bien qu'un créateur avait toute puissance sur sa progéniture. Mais je voulais des réponses ou des conseils, je ne comprenais pas ce que je ressentais. J'avais l'impression de nager dans des eaux troubles et profondes. Je lui ai tout expliqué, elle ne m'a pas interrompue et je lui en étais reconnaissante.

- Et depuis je ne sais pas ce que je ressens.

Pam me tapota gentiment la tête, un sourire était sur son visage avec un petit air compatissant. Avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche un humain entrait dans la pièce avec une mallette sous le bras. Il grisonnait et avait une légère calvitie. Je ne l'avais jamais vu au Fangtasia mais Pam l'appela Bruce.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Il faut que je parle à monsieur Northman.

Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir très envie de lui parler. Il suait à grosse gouttes. Pam est sortie du bureau et est revenu avec Eric. Je me suis levée en lui laissant sa place pour reprendre ma caisse de true blood. Longshadow m'a jeté un regard noir quand je suis revenue, mais je ne me suis pas attardé là-dessus. Une onde de violence venait de me parcourir, ça venait d'Eric. Je ressentais sa fureur, elle m'envahissait. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se sont remontrés avant la fermeture. Je commençais à avoir la nausée, les sentiments d'Eric ne se calmaient pas. J'ai tangué alors que j'étais assise sur le bar pour compter mes pourboires quand Eric est revenu dans la salle avec Pam et l'humain que j'avais vu dans le bureau. Sa présence m'écrasait, j'ai préféré m'asseoir sur un des tabourets pour éviter de tomber. Il ne restait plus que Longshadow et moi au bar, l'humain a été s'asseoir à une des tables pendant que Eric parlait.

- Nous avons un problème.

Sa voix me donna des frissons, il était plus que clair qu'il était dans une fureur noir.

- Bruce viens de nous informer qu'il manque 60 000 dollars dans les comptes.

Qui avait été assez idiot pour vouloir voler des vampires ? Longshadow me fixa d'un regard soupçonneux. S'il y avait bien un truc que j'avais compris sur Pam et Eric c'est qu'il ne fallait pas foutre la merde dans leurs affaires.

- une accusation à formuler ?

Longshadow voulait me traiter de voleuse et bien qu'il le fasse.

- Non.

Sa voix était glaciale. Pam est alors intervenue.

- Nous devrions faire appel à l'humaine de Bill.

Je comprenais qu'il parlait de l'humaine blonde que j'avais vu quelques jours avant. Ils avaient donc compris qu'elle pouvait entrer dans l'esprit des humains. Eric a acquiescé.

- Demain nous fermons.

Son ton était catégorique. Je n'ai pas vraiment parlé avec eux quand nous sommes rentrés. La rage d'Eric ne se calmait pas et elle commençait à me donner mal à la tête. Même après m'être couché ça ne voulait pas s'atténuer. Si ça continuait comme ça j'allais être malade. Je suis sortie du lit, je n'arriverais pas à dormir dans ces conditions. Pam et Eric était dans le salon, ils discutaient de nouveau dans cette langue que je n'arrivais pas à percer. En entrant j'ai évité de justesse un bibelot qui s'écrasa à quelques centimètres sur ma gauche. Pam avait mal choisi son moment pour passer ses nerfs. J'ai failli faire demi-tour devant la scène qui se jouait. Pam arpentait furieusement la pièce alors qu'Eric restait assis dans un des fauteuils. Malgré l'état dans lequel elle était c'est Eric qui me faisait le plus peur. Il irradiait, je pouvais presque voir un halo rouge autour de lui. Je me suis avancé dans la pièce, Pam m'a fait un geste d'excuses en désignant le bibelot. Je n'ai pas relevé et j'ai été m'asseoir sur l'accoudoir d'Eric.

- Ce n'est pas moi.

Son regard c'est tourné vers moi et il a passé un bras autour me ma taille.

- Je sais.

Pam avait enfin décidé de s'asseoir elle aussi. Elle prit le fauteuil en face d'Eric. Je la voyais réfléchir à toute vitesse.

- C'est sûrement un humain.

Sa remarque me fit réfléchir, la plupart des humains du Fangtasia n'était pas futés mais tous semblait respecter Eric. Ils n'auraient pas fait l'erreur de voler dans la caisse.

- Je ne pense pas.

Pam tourna son regard vers moi pour en savoir plus et Eric m'invita d'une pression de sa main à m'expliquer.

- Je travaille avec eux, j'aurais remarqué quelque chose.

J'avais toute leur attention j'ai donc continué sur ma lancée.

- Ils ne feraient pas ça, ils vous respectent.

Ils n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre. Je me suis retenu de rire, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.

- Le salaire est sympa et les patrons ne sont pas si mal que ça.

- et tu n'as rien remarqué d'anormal ?

Eric commençait à se calmer et ma tête me faisait moins mal. J'ai pris quelques instants pour y réfléchir. Ginger avait été différente ces dernier temps mais je ne pensais pas que c'était elle qui avait fait le coup, elle n'était pas assez futés. Je leur ai expliqué mes réflexions et ils ont recommencé à parler dans leur langue. J'espérais ne pas l'avoir mise dans une mauvaise situation. J'ai posé ma tête sur l'épaule d'Eric. Je sentais que sa raison reprenais le dessus, il réfléchissait sûrement à la situation. C'était reposant que toute cette rage soit remise au second plan, elle n'était pas partie mais elle était canalisée pour trouver le coupable. Je commençais à comprendre un schéma récurrent dans leur phrase, mais le sens m'échappait encore. Ça m'énervait de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il pouvait se dire. À force de les écouté j'ai commencé à somnoler. J'ai voulu me lever pour aller rejoindre mon lit maintenant qu'Eric arrivait à se contrôler mais il ne m'a pas laissé faire. J'avais à peine amorcé mon mouvement que son bras me ramenait vers lui. Je l'ai regardé étonné.

- Je suis fatiguée.

Je sentais que c'était à contre cœur mais il me lâcha. J'étais dans le couloir quand sa rage repris le dessus, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Il s'amusait de la situation. Je suis retourné à la porte du salon.

- Arrête ça, je sais que tu le fais exprès.

Pam m'a regardé avant de se tourné vers son créateur.

- oh que c'est vilain.

Elle se foutait ouvertement de moi.

- Pam s'il te plaît, un peu de solidarité.

- et au nom de quoi ?

J'étais fatigué, Eric s'amusait à m'empêcher d'aller dormir et Pam jouait avec moi.

- je pensais que la solidarité féminine serait suffisante.

Elle a fait semblant de réfléchir avant de se lever et de sortir de la pièce.

- lâcheuse...

Je l'ai entendue rire alors qu'elle rentrait dans sa chambre. Un mouvement brusque et Eric se tenait devant moi.

- Dors avec moi.

Ah voilà où il voulait en venir. J'étais trop épuisée pour protester, j'ai simplement hoché la tête et soupiré. Il a passé sa main de mes cheveux.

- Tu ne veux pas ?

Je l'ai regardé et j'ai haussé les épaules.

- Tu aurais pu simplement le demander, non ?


	17. Chapter 17

Avant l'arrivée de Sookie nous avions essayé de charmer les humains du Fangtasia, ça n'a donné aucun résultat. J'avais proposé mon aide et je m'étais occupé d'Astrid et de quelques humains. Aucune information, rien, nada, quedal. La pression venait de monter d'un cran, je ne voulais pas imaginer la situation si Sookie n'arrivais pas à démasqué le coupable.

Bruce, le comptable du Fangtasia fut le premier à passer le test. Sookie avait imposé certaine condition à son aide et j'avais été un peu surprise. Elle acceptait de nous aider à l'avenir si le coupable était livré à la police. Elle a pris la main de Bruce et j'ai de nouveau sentie cette même pression. Je ne pensais pas que les vampires s'en rendaient compte, elle aurait été démasqué plus tôt en tant que télépathe. Du tabouret ou j'étais assise je pouvais voir que le pauvre Bruce n'en menait pas large mais Sookie l'innocenta. Longshadow ne put s'empêcher de faire un commentaire. J'ai regardé Eric, en soupirant il a demandé à ce que le suivant soit amené. Bruce a craqué avant de partir plus vite que ce que je ne l'aurais cru capable. Pam est revenue dans la pièce avec Ginger. Mon appréhension est montée d'un cran. Elle s'est assise en face de la télépathe mais elle n'a pas voulue qu'elle lui prenne la main, Pam l'a alors retenu par les épaules. En un instant elle fut innocenter mais ce que dis Sookie me glaça le sang.

- elle n'a rien fait mais elle sait qui c'est.

La pression est revenue une nouvelle fois. Mais le regard de Ginger est tout d'un coup devenu vide.

- Elle a été charmé.

Avant que je ne comprenne Longshadow se jetait sur Sookie, il essayait de l'étrangler. Eric s'est posté devant moi et m'a empêcher de bouger. Ginger a hurlé un bon coup avant que Pam ne l'arrête.

- Ginger, ça suffit.

Eric lui dit merci, je n'en reviens pas, ils ne vont pas intervenir et Eric m'interdit de le faire par sa présence. Heureusement Bill casse une des pompes à bière et plante Longshadow. Ce dernier nous quitte en laissant une mare de sang et des petits déchets rouges. Ginger vomi dans son coin et Eric à l'air totalement blasé.

- Les humains.

Sookie à l'air d'une tomate écrasée, elle dégouline de Longshadow. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pouffer et Eric m'interroge du regard.

- Je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup.

Je me suis tourné vers Sookie et je lui ai pris la main pour l'amener dans les toilettes. Elle essayait de retirer tout le sang et les petits bouts de Longshadow mais ce n'était pas facile. Je l'ai aidée à laver ses cheveux au lavabo.

- ça va ? Tu tiens le choc ?

- Je pense.

Pam nous a rejoint et lui a tendu une combinaison noir. J'ai failli rire mais je me suis retenue. Tout comme moi elle n'était pas très fan de ce genre d'habits. Sookie voulait partir au plus vite mais Pam lui signala que Eric et son vampire n'avait pas fini. Elle s'inquiétait de savoir si Bill allait avoir des problèmes. Je me suis éclipsé vers la salle et j'ai aidé Ginger qui semblait au bout de sa vie. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça.

- Ginger.

Elle m'a regardé et je suis entrée dans son esprit.

- il ne s'est rien passé d'inhabituel ce soir. J'ai renversé un plateau et tu m'as aidé à nettoyer, d'accord. Tu ne te souviens de rien sur Longshadow.

J'avais pris ma voix la plus douce et ça marchait. Je ne charmais pas souvent les gens, je ne trouvais pas ça équitable mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça. Un sourire est revenu sur ses lèvres et elle est partie vers les toilettes. Pendant que je me réchauffais un true blood j'ai vu Sookie partir en compagnie de Bill. J'ai effleuré ma tempe pour lui faire comprendre de m'écouter. « Fais attention à toi », elle a hoché la tête et est sorti.

- Elle peut t'entendre ?

Eric était derrière moi, j'ai senti qu'il passait un bras autour de mes épaules.

- Oui, elle peut.

Il m'a pris mon true blood des mains et en a bu une gorgée.

- tu veux que je t'en chauffe un ?

Je me détachais de lui alors qu'il me répondait.

- Ce n'est pas ça que je veux.

Ah... de nouveau la franchise des vampires. Je n'osais plus bouger. J'aurais bien aimé que quelqu'un me donne le manuel pour savoir comment jouer à ce jeu. Autant aller sur le même terrain que lui j'allais être franche.

- Je ne te donnerais pas mon sang.

- Bien que très tentant ton sang n'est pas ce que je veux.

Je me retrouvais de nouveau perdue, le brouillard complet. Je l'ai enfin regardé droit dans les yeux.

- Qu'est que tu veux Eric ?

Il s'est penché vers moi avant de me répondre.

- Toi.

Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux des siens. Il ne tentait pas de me charmer je le savais mais une pression énorme venait de tomber sur mes é voulais réduire la distance qu'il y avait entre nous et en même temps fuir le plus loin possible. C'est la fuite qui a eu le dernier mot, j'ai fait un pas en arrière.

- Non.

Il eut un rire avant de me demander pourquoi. Une pirouette me permis de retomber sur mes pieds.

- Parce que je n'appartiens à personne.


	18. Chapter 18

Un nouveau avait fait son apparition pour remplacer Longshadow dès le lendemain. Un vampire nommé Chow qui me faisait penser à Beetle Juice le film, celui qui joue l'ami décorateur de la femme. Je n'avais pas trop le temps de m'intéresser à lui, j'assumais seule le bar. Bien que la soirée était calme je n'arrêtais pas, à partir du moment où les clients au bar étaient servis je me faisais assaillir par les serveurs et leurs plateaux qu'il fallait remplir. Ça m'allait très bien, je ne voulais pas avoir le temps de réfléchir. Surtout après ce qu'Eric m'avait dit la veille.

Deux soirs plus tard alors que le bar allait ouvrir Pam est venu me voir, j'étais sur le point de prendre ma place.

- C'est toi la maîtresse des lieux.

- Pardon ?

Astrid et un humain dont je ne connaissais pas encore le nom ont pris ma place. Je ne comprenais pas ce que Pam venait de me dire.

- Tu vas de nouveau me trouver très polie mais veux-tu bien m'expliquer ?

- Cette nuit c'est toi qui dirige le bar.

- ça ne m'aide pas vraiment. Je suis sensée faire quoi ?

Pam m'a pris par les épaules et m'a tourné vers l'estrade en désignant le siège d'Eric d'un doigt.

- Tu poses tes fesses là et tu fais que la soirée se passe bien.

Ok, je comprenais un peu plus mais pas totalement. Pourquoi ce rôle tombait sur moi ? J'avais vraiment le droit de m'asseoir là ? Je n'avais vu qu'Eric ou bien Pam dans ce siège.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle parut ne pas comprendre le sens de ma question.

- Pour que les affaires aillent bien et que ça nous rapporte de l'argent.

- Non pas ça, j'ai compris ce que je devais faire. Je demande « pourquoi » je dois le faire.

- Nous allons au procès de Bill.

Le procès de Bill ? Pourquoi était-il jugé ? J'ai été m'asseoir dans ce que je considérais comme un trône, je ne me sentais pas vraiment à l'aise. Ma place était derrière le bar pendant mon service et dessus pour compter mes pourboires. La vue que j'avais sur la salle me paraissait inhabituelle.

- Voilà, tu seras parfaite. Sois une bonne fille et tiens la maison en notre absence.

La vitesse vampire m'a empêché de protester mais je me sentais comme un chien de garde. J'en étais encore à m'habituer à ma nouvelle place quand j'ai remarqué que toutes les personnes dans la salle me regardaient. J'ai hoché la tête et quelqu'un a ouvert la porte pour laisser les clients entrer.

J'ai gardé la tête haute mais à l'intérieur je n'en menais pas large. Jouer le rôle de surveillant n'était pas trop difficile mais je ne savais pas comment réagir à ce qui se rapprochait de moi. Un humain qui me regardait depuis plus d'une heure et qui avait enfin pris son courage à deux mains. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire, l'envoyer dans le mur avec un vol plané signé Mara et continuer cette grande tradition du Fangtasia ? Je ne m'en sentais pas le cœur, cet homme me faisait plutôt pitié. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à un mètre je me suis levé et je l'ai fixée du regard, je préférais lui faire peur.

- Fait encore un pat et tu ressors les pieds devant.

Ma tête à du le convaincre car il a battu en retraite. Astrid m'a apporté un cocktail que je ne lui avais pas demandé.

- J'ai crus que tu allais l'envoyer dans les airs.

Sa voix était rieuse, j'ai pris une gorgée d'alcool. Je n'en buvais pas habituellement mais c'était vraiment bon.

- Moi aussi.

Je lui ai souris avant de retourner dans mon rôle.

L'on venait de fermer le bar quand Eric est revenu. Je me suis levé pour aller vers lui.

- Pourquoi Bill a été jugé ?

Il me regardât comme si ça allait de soi.

- Il a tué un vampire.

- Mais il protégeait son humaine.

Pam est intervenue.

- Une vie humaine ou une vie de vampire ça n'a pas le même prix.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles.

- Il est mort ?

- Non sa sentence n'est pas si grave. C'est devenu un créateur.

La vie d'un humain avait donc été bouleversée ce soir. Il se réveillerait le lendemain en tant que vampire.

J'ai eu la confirmation le lendemain soir que Bill était toujours en vie. Je n'étais pas de service mais je traînais dans la salle. Je n'avais pas grand-chose d'autre à faire. Un jeune vampire le suivait, une jeune fille de moins de vingt ans. J'étais désolé pour elle mais elle devrait se faire à sa nouvelle vie. Ils se sont dirigés vers le bureau d'Eric. Pam était de service « la reine d'Halloween est là » sur le siège d'Eric, je me suis dirigé vers elle. J'ai pris le siège qui est normalement celui de Pam lorsqu'Eric trônait.

- Pourquoi Bill a t'il du transformer cette fille ?

Pam c'est tourné vers moi.

- Il a pris la vie d'un des nôtres, il devait combler le vide.

Je suis resté près d'elle jusqu'à la fermeture, j'avais vu Bill repartir mais pas la jeune vampire. Eric est revenu dans la salle et a dit quelque chose à Pam dans cette langue que je me jurais de comprendre un jour. Il s'est ensuite tourné vers moi.

- Viens.

Je me suis levé pour le suivre jusque sur le parking des employés. En montant en voiture je n'ai pas pu contenir ma curiosité.

- Tu m'expliques ?

Il a continué à regarder la route devant lui en me répondant.

- Bill n'a jamais eu de progéniture. Il ne sait pas comment la gérer.

- et donc ?

- Elle va rester quelque temps avec nous.

Je comprenais un peu mieux pourquoi Pam était resté au Fangtasia. Elle allait jouer les nounous pour un vampire nouvellement né. Je n'ai pas demandé à en savoir plus jusqu'au moment où nous nous garions.

- Comment elle s'appelle ?

- Jessica.

Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre quand d'un coup mes pieds n'étaient plus en contact avec le sol. Eric venait de me soulever comme si je n'étais qu'une plume. Il m'embrassait et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui répondre. Mon cerveau refusait de fonctionné, ce n'est que quand il me posa sur le lit que je me rendis compte qu'il m'avait transporté dans ma chambre. D'un coup le bouton qui c'était mis en OFF est repassé en ON. Je l'ai repoussé le souffle court, j'avais peur de la suite. Cette peur ne faisait que grandir.

- Non.

Je n'avais pas su contrôler le ton de ma voix, même à mes oreilles elle paraissait apeurée. Eric n'a pas bougé pendant quelques minutes avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

- Je ne veux pas que tu ais peur.

Une seconde plus tard j'étais seule dans la pièce.


	19. Chapter 19

Près de deux semaines, c'est le temps que nous avons tenus. Jessica était insupportable, elle ne pensait qu'à se nourrir. Ses émotions était violentes et changeantes, elle pouvait rire et pleurer dans la seconde d'après. Ce qui avait motivé la décision que maintenant son créateur devait prendre ses responsabilités était qu'elle interférait avec les affaires. Il avait fallu, plusieurs fois, l'empêcher de croquer un humain venant au bar. Tout en elle n'était que caprice. Pam avait été la première à craquer quand elle avait retrouvé son dressing dans un état de désordre inqualifiable. À ce moment-là j'en riais mais je commençais moi aussi à avoir les nerfs à vifs. Je devais là surveiller pour éviter qu'elle ne se nourrisse en public et ce n'était pas un tâche des plus reposante. Et il y eu la fois de trop. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle c'était éclipsé au toilette, endroit interdit au vampire en général. C'est Pam qui est allé la chercher mais quand je l'ai vu je suis passé de l'autre côté du bar. J'ai agrippé Jessica par le bras et je l'ai poussé jusque dans le bureau d'Eric.

- Maintenant c'est toi qui t'en occupe.

Il n'a même pas relevé le nez des factures qu'il consultait.

- Sûrement pas.

Pam qui nous avait suivies est alors intervenue.

- Renvoi la chez son créateur alors.

Elle semblait à bout de patience. Il nous a enfin regardés, Jessica protestait mais je ne voulais plus entendre sa voix.

- Je suis d'accord avec Pam.

Eric nous a regardé.

- Belle solidarité.

- Eric...

Je n'avais jamais entendu Pam utiliser ce ton avec lui.

- ... soit elle retourne chez son créateur, soit je lui fais rencontrer la vrai mort.

Je n'osais plus parler, elle avait vraiment l'air sérieuse. Eric c'est levé.

- Bien, en route.

Je suis retourné à mon poste, Astrid n'avait pas rencontré de problème en mon absence. Et le départ de Jessica la soulageait.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas mais elle est insupportable.

J'ai hoché la tête. J'étais désolé de ce qui lui arrivait mais elle nous avait fait vivre l'enfer.

Au fur et à mesure que les soirées s'enchaînaient je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que quelque chose clochait. Eric était sur les nerfs je pouvais le sentir mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. J'ai été cherché une caisse d'alcool dans son bureau, en ressortant un bruit a attiré mon attention. C'était étouffé et ça venait de derrière une porte que je n'avais jamais ouverte. J'ai posé la caisse au sol et je me suis rapproché. J'entendais des bruits de chaînes et des sanglots. Je suis resté figé pendant une seconde. D'autres prisonniers ? J'ai couru pour m'enfuir. Mon émotion avait déjà dû me trahir auprès d'Eric, je n'avais pas le temps d'essayer de les sauver. J'ai enfoncé la porte de sortie avec mon épaule pour ne pas me ralentir. Arrivée à l'extérieur une seule pensée m'obsédait, m'enfuir le plus loin possible et le plus vite que je pouvais. J'ai couru sans savoir ou j'allais, plus je mettais de la distance entre le Fangtasia et moi et plus mon cœur battait vite. Je me suis arrêter un instant pour regarder autour de moi, je me trouvais dans une rue déserte. J'ai fais un pat vers l'avant et il est apparue à l'autre bout du trottoir. Non, non, je ne voulais pas me retrouver enchaînée. Je ne voulais pas perdre le peu de liberté que j'avais. Ma peur m'enveloppait, je ne pouvais pas ressentir ce qu'Eric voulait me faire. Il a fait un geste vers l'avant, je n'ai plus réfléchis. Mon énergie a pris le dessus, j'ai matérialisé deux longues lames dans chacune de mes mains. Ma décision était prise, j'allais me battre pour ma liberté. J'ai foncé sur lui mais il m'a intercepté au milieu de la rue. Je me suis dégagé en lui éraflant le bras. Toutes les attaques que j'ai tentées par la suite ont menés à un échec, je n'arrivais plus à le toucher. Il évitait mes coups avec aisance au point que je sentais que j'allais perdre mon sang froid. « Si ton adversaire est plus grand et plus fort que toi Mara que devras tu faire ? » la voix D'Alucard. J'ai fais un bond vers l'arrière en jetant un regard autour de moi, je ne le vois pas. Il n'est pas là. J'ai l'impression d'avoir pris une douche froide en moins d'une seconde. Oui, je sais ce que je dois faire. Je dois rompre son équilibre, passer sa défense et l'avoir. Je commence à marcher en rond et Eric m'imite. Mes lames ne sont pas adaptées, il faut que j'aille plus vite. J'ouvre les mains et je les laisse se dématérialisés avant d'en invoquer une seule, plus petite et fine. Ma vitesse, je dois l'améliorer. À peine y ai-je pensé que je sens mon énergie répondre à mes attentes. Les muscles de mes jambes protestent mais c'est la seule solution. L'équilibre est établi, il faut que j'en profite. Je m'élance à nouveau, ma vitesse le prend de court et j'arrive à m'approcher de lui. Ma manœuvre est dangereuse, maintenant que ma lame est plus courte je suis plus proche de lui. Je feinte vers son torse avant de m'abaisser et de le faucher au niveau des chevilles. D'un bond il évite mon attaque. Je me fends vers le haut mais il n'est déjà plus là. Derrière moi. Je me retourne à toute vitesse, il est à trois mètre. Les muscles de mes cuisses hurlent au sacrilège, je ne pourrais pas tenir longtemps comme ça. J'enchaîne attaque sur attaque dans le but de me rapprocher de lui. Un bourdonnement parcourt mes oreilles en s'intensifiant. Plus près, encore plus près, presque. Il évite ou dévie toutes mes tentatives. Je vois une ouverture, de ma main libre je lui porte un coup au thorax. Je lui délivre une décharge d'énergie maison. Il est propulsé contre le mur d'un bâtiment mais il se relève presque immédiatement. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire, si je l'ai touché une fois ça veut dire que je peux recommencer. Mais pour la première fois depuis le début du combat il contre-attaque. Je profite de ma taille pour facilement esquiver. Sa vitesse m'étourdit un peu, j'arrive à voir ses attaques mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à tenir la pression. La peur veut faire son retour mais je la chasse d'un rire. Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas vraiment combattue ? Une éternité, trop longtemps.

Je dois retourner la situation à mon avantage, pour l'instant je ne fais que subir. C'est grisant, j'ai l'impression de vivre pleinement le moment présent. Mon esprit était limpide, je réfléchissais à cent à l'heure. J'ai glissée au sol pour me relever plus loin. Observer son adversaire, le comprendre, anticiper. Profiter de ses avantages. Je me suis concentrée pour mieux le regarder. Sa posture défensive m'apprenait qu'il savait que je voulais foncer tête la première pour l'avoir. Changement de programme alors, j'ai levé les yeux au ciel et la chance était avec moi. La lune, à moitié pleine, je pouvais essayer de canaliser son rayonnement. J'ai tendu une main vers le haut mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'utiliser mon énergie ? Eric avait décidé d'arrêter la défense et était en mode attaque. Je n'ai pas réussies à l'esquiver à temps. Il a pris ma main armé et la tordue, j'avais l'impression qu'il allait m'arracher le bras. J'ai voulue l'atteindre avec l'autre mais il l'a attrapé avant que je ne fasse un mouvement.

- Mara.

Sa voix était douloureuse. J'ai essayé de me dégager de cette situation en lui assénant une nouvelle onde de choc. Il n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre et me tenait toujours. Mon souffle était court et mon énergie commençait à décliner. Et puis je l'ai vu. Il était quelque mètre derrière Eric. Alucard, secouait la tête en faisant silencieusement non des lèvres. Toute combativité m'a quittée, je voulais qu'il m'aide, qu'il me sorte de là mais il a fait demi-tour et a tourné l'angle de la rue.

- Mara, calme-toi.

Eric ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Mais Alucard venait de me donner une réponse, il ne m'avait pas abandonnée. Sa présence ce soir le prouvait. J'ai commencé à sangloter comme une enfant. J'ai dématérialisé ma lame et Eric m'a enfin relâché.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

C'était la première fois qu'il me hurlait dessus comme ça. J'ai frappé sa poitrine avec mes poings refermés pendant que je lui hurlais en retour.

- Tu retiens des gens au Fangtasia.

Il a de nouveau enserré mes poignets mais avec plus de délicatesse.

- Oui.

Il avait arrêté de hurler et ne semblait rien vouloir ajouter. La fatigue de ma fuite me tombait dessus en un instant. Mon corps me faisait souffrir. Ma voix ne fut qu'un murmure.

- Je ne veux pas être enchaînée.

Il m'a ramené contre lui alors que je craquais totalement. Il passait sa main dans mes cheveux en me demandant si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal vis à vis des vampires. J'ai secoué la tête de droite à gauche.

- Alors tu n'as rien à craindre.


	20. Chapter 20

Je n'avais pas quitté ma chambre depuis une semaine. J'étais retranché dans un coin de la pièce. Je ne ressentais rien, je n'avais ni faim ni soif, le sommeil me fuyait. Je ne voulais aucun contact avec l'extérieur. Pam avait toqué plusieurs fois à ma porte en me proposant un true blood mais je n'ai jamais répondu. Cette fois-là elle toqua et rentra dans la pièce en portant un plateau. Elle s'est approché de moi et l'a déposé sur le sol avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. Je n'ai pas fait un geste pour y prendre ce qui s'y trouvait. Des plats à emporter, Pam m'avait commandé un repas humain. J'ai détourné mes yeux vers le mur.

- Tu dois manger.

Elle avait l'air inquiet, peut-être mais je n'avais pas faim. Eric est entré et a demandé à Pam de sortir. Il a prit sa place sur le lit. Ça faisait des jours que je ne ressentais rien par le lien et dans un certain sens c'était reposant. Mais ça m'empêchait de le comprendre.

- Ils ne sont plus là.

Je savais de quoi il parlait, ceux que j'avais entendus avant d'essayer de m'enfuir pour finalement me faire rattraper. J'ai tourné la tête vers lui. Il paraissait sombre mais calme. Ses cheveux n'avaient plus la même longueur, il était plus court.

- Je suis le shérif de cette zone, je dois enquêter quand certaine chose arrive.

J'ai repoussé un peu plus loin le plateau, les plats commençait a me faire saliver tout en m'écœurant. Il s'est levé et est venu s'asseoir en tailleur devant moi en repoussant le plateau dans ma direction. Je me sentais vidé, je ne voulais pas parler, je voulais qu'on me laisse tranquille. J'ai posé ma tête sur mes genoux en espérant qu'il parte mais il a continué à parler.

- Trois des nôtres sont morts dans un incendie, un autre est porté disparu.

Silence, je voulais qu'il se taise et qu'il me laisse seul. Je crus mon vœu exaucé, cela faisait quelques minutes qu'il n'y avait plus un bruit dans la pièce. J'ai relevé la tête avec un soupir mais il était toujours là, il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

- Tu ne seras pas enchaînée à nouveau.

Il avait l'air sincère mais je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Il a quitté la pièce en un instant. L'odeur des plats étaient de plus en plus tentantes et j'ai tendus une main pour l'amener un peu plus vers moi.

Je réfléchissais à la situation en mangeant à même le sol quand le lien est subitement revenu. Eric était soucieux, je sentais ses émotions s'agiter dans tous les sens. Je commençais moi aussi à redevenir moi-même, je me rendais compte que je devais reprendre le dessus. Il fallait que je me relève et que je continu d'avancer. Baisser les bras n'était pas dans mon caractère. J'ai ramené le plateau dans la cuisine sous le regard de Pam qui m'a souri et j'ai été toqué à la chambre d'Eric.

Sans attendre d'invitation je suis entré, il se trouvait assis à un bureau d'angle. Il s'est retourné alors que je m'asseyais sur le bord du lit.

- Tu ne m'a pas tout dis.

Il parut ne pas savoir s'il voulait ou non m'en parler.

- Les humains...

Je l'ai arrêté d'un geste, je ne voulais pas entendre parler des prisonniers.

- J'ai compris, affaires de vampires. Je ne parle pas de ça.

Il s'est levé et à commencer à faire les cents pat.

- Un autre vampire est porté disparu.

Je ne l'avais pas encore remarqué mais Eric était plus pâle que d'habitude. Pam est entrée dans la pièce avec un true blood qu'elle lui a tendu.

- J'espère que tu vas manger maintenant.

Il lui a jeté un regard furieux avant de lui prendre la bouteille des mains et de se rasseoir. Il la vidé d'un trait pendant que Pam venait s'asseoir près de moi. Je pouvais comprendre que des vampires portés disparus ne lui faisaient pas particulièrement plaisir mais ça n'expliquait pas ce que je ressentais. Il était inquiet, furieux.

- Qui est ce vampire ?

Ses yeux me lançaient des éclairs quand il me répondit.

- Un autre shérif, celui de Dallas.

C'était la vérité mais pas en entier je pouvais le sentir. J'ai soupiré.

- Dallas se trouvent au Texas ce n'est pas ta juridiction.

Un point pour moi, je le sentais pesé le pour et le contre.

- C'est mon créateur.

Ah... un point pour lui, je ne m'attendais pas à ça mais je comprenais mieux.

- Tu vas y aller ?

- Oui et je veux que tu me rejoignes demain.

Demain, ça voulait dire qu'il allait partir ce soir ? Je savais que de toute manière je n'avais pas trop le choix. J'ai hoché la tête.


	21. Chapter 21

Le voyage avait été rapide, je suis arrivée à l'hôtel alors que le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel. L'établissement me paraissait désert quand je me suis dirigé vers l'accueil mais l'on était en pleine journée et cet hôtel était spécialisé dans la clientèle vampirique. Je suis monté dans la chambre et j'ai attendus dans le salon que la journée passe. J'ai dû m'assoupir car c'est Eric qui me réveille quelque heure plus tard. Il était tendu mais me souriait.

- Prête ?

Je venais d'ouvrir les yeux, il se trouvait trop près de moi à mon goût mais je n'avais pas envie de le repousser. Je me suis relevé pour m'asseoir dans le canapé qui m'avait servie temporairement de lit improvisé.

- Pas vraiment.

Je me suis frotter les yeux et ai été me passer de l'eau sur le visage. J'étais un peu plus réveillé à mon retour.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Si je devais avoir une place dans les plans d'Eric je préférais la connaître. En quelques minutes d'explications j'étais au parfum. Le créateur d'Eric avait disparu sans laisser d'indice. Un groupe religieux se faisant appelé la communauté du Soleil avait mandaté un homme pour enlever Sookie a son arrivée à l'aéroport mais Bill avait su l'empêcher. Si c'était bien eux qui retenais Godric un conflit pouvait éclater entre humains et vampires. Et comme je me doutais qu'il était encore plus fort que sa progéniture ces chrétiens avait dû trouver un moyen puissant pour pouvoir le retenir. Sookie était là pour lire l'esprit des humains et moi au cas où l'on aurait besoin de mes talents.

Nous avons rejoint Sookie et Bill dans le hall. Le vampire autant que l'humaine semblaient surpris par ma présence mais ils ne firent aucun commentaire. Sookie m'a dit bonjour et nous sommes montés en voiture. La maison dans laquelle nous avons pénétré me paraissait bizarre pour accueillir un nid de vampire. Des baies vitrées presque dans chaque pièce, celle du salon donnait sur un jardin. Mais mon attention n'était pas vraiment attiré par ce détails, tout dans les deux vampires qui me faisait face était contradictoire. Elle ressemblait à une femme instruite dans son tailleur beige et lui a un cow-boy à qui il ne manquait plus que le cheval. Lui était sûr que c'était les membres de la Communauté du Soleil qui avaient fait le coup, elle non. Je me tenais un peu en retrait d'Eric, je sentais que la situation ne lui plaisait pas du tout, il voulait agir. Isabelle, la vampire ne pensais pas qu'il était possible de capturer un vampire de deux milles ans. Deux milles ans, j'étais soufflé.

Sookie c'est alors proposé d'infiltrer la communauté, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil vers Eric mais il m'a fait discrètement non de la tête. Pendant son explication j'avais compris que mon rôle serait celui d'un électron libre à son service et qu'avant d'agir je devais attendre ses ordres. Le cow-boy ne voyait pas l'intérêt de les infiltrer et voulait aller les exterminer sur place. Cet idiot ne comprenait pas qu'attaquer et raser le temple ne ferait qu'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu avec les fanatiques.

Eric s'énervait de plus en plus et avait du mal à garder la tête froide. Alors qu'Isabelle et le cow-boy se crêpait le chignon j'ai senti qu'il craquait.

- Vous n'êtes que des incompétents !

Ah la fameuse franchise des vampires... je ne pensais pas que ça aiderait dans l'immédiat néanmoins.

- quelle idée a eu Godric de s'entourer de clown ?

Aïe, je pouvais voir qu'il les énervait. Isabelle lui rappela qu'il était là parce qu'il avait été invité par politesse et le cow-boy lui signifia qu'il pouvait retourner en Louisiane et qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de ses jouets. Si j'étais comprise dans les jouets je n'étais sûrement pas prévue pour les enfants et il allait vite s'en rendre compte. Non, ce n'était à nouveau pas une de mes émotions, Eric allait bientôt exploser et il déteignait sur moi. Eric rétorqua qu'il n'irait nulle part et les vampires ont continué de se prendre la tête. Je le sentais sur le point de tous les tuer. Je devais forcer mes crocs à rester cachés tellement sa rage me submergeait. La possibilité qu'un traître ait infiltré le nid fut évoqué. Oui je ne voyais pas non plus comment la Communauté du Soleil aurait pu savoir pour l'arrivée de Sookie s'il n'y avait pas un traître dans les rangs. Sookie a réussi à stopper la discutions alors qu'elle devenait houleuse en décidant d'infiltrer la communauté. Bill n'était pas trop d'accord mais j'ai senti qu'Eric si. Le cow-boy est partie de la pièce en disant qu'il ne voulait pas prendre part à ça. Personne ne la connaissait, c'était jouable. Bill à demander à Eric de lui parler en privée. Je me doutais qu'il ne voulait pas que son humaine fasse ça mais il ne convaincra pas Eric. Ils ont quitté la pièce pendant un moment. Isabelle s'intéressa alors à la relation Bill/Sookie en en parlant avec cette dernière. J'étais plutôt contente que la question ne soit pas tombée sur moi, je n'aurais pas su quoi répondre. La figure de Bill était sombre quand ils sont revenus. Il fut décidé que Sookie infiltrerait la communauté dès le lendemain.

Eric n'est pas monté avec moi dans la chambre, j'en ai profité pour aller me coucher. Je somnolais quand je l'ai entendu revenir mais il est resté dans le salon.

Il recommençait, sans le vouloir je le sentais. Il m'empêchait de dormir, ses émotions étaient trop violentes au point de presque me rendre malade. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil vers le réveil, il était presque cinq heure du matin. Je me suis enroulé dans la couverture avant d'aller vers le salon. Je l'ai traversé pour aller m'asseoir près de lui, il a passé un bras autour de mes épaules et m'a attiré vers lui.

- Tu vas aller reconnaître le terrain pour nous.

J'ai hoché la tête, je me doutais bien que ce serais mon rôle.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu que j'aille avec Sookie ?

- Il n'est pas certain qu'elle en ressorte.

J'en profiterais donc pour la garder à l'œil, je n'avais pas envie qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, c'était une chouette fille.

- Il va falloir que tu me laisse dormir alors.

Je me suis dégagé de son bras et je suis retourné dans la chambre.


	22. Chapter 22

J'avais mal aux joues à force de sourire. À la Communauté du Soleil tout le monde souriait, tout le temps. Mon camouflage était parfait, bravo Pam, je portais une robe blanche de sainte nitouche avec des sandales à lien. Sookie était arrivée accompagné par un humain. Je n'avais pas pu la tenir très longtemps à l'œil car Sarah Newlin les avait accueilli à même le parking. Je ne pouvais pas les suivre sans attiré l'attention, je suis donc partie faire ma reconnaissance des lieux. Tout le monde était joyeux, une fête devait être prévue, c'était amusant de déambuler parmi eux sans qu'il ne se doute de rien. En tournant le coin d'un grand bâtiment que j'identifiais comme le temple sacré des fanatiques je me suis arrêtée net. De bons petits chrétiens qui construisaient une plateforme juste en face de l'énorme baie vitrée de l'église pour faire frire un vampire. J'ai repris mon chemin comme si de rien n'était en m'éloignant d'eux. Personne ne semblait faire vraiment attention à moi, je n'avais pas perdu la main. Il ne m'était pas difficile de me fondre dans une masse, quel qu'elle soit. Alucard m'avait appris que la plupart des gens se fiaient aux apparences et qu'il suffisait de jouer le jeu. Il était maintenant clair qu'il avait un événement de prévu et que cela n'allait pas plaire aux vampires. Ces humains allaient créer une guerre. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être exciter par cette idée, même si certain humains étaient sympas ceux qui se trouvaient ici ne l'étaient pas. Ce sur quoi je suis tombée par la suite confirmait qu'ils se préparaient à la guerre, des baraquements et des terrains d'entraînement. Je me suis baladé jusqu'au moment où le soleil commençait à descendre dans le ciel puis je me suis fondue dans les bois avant de m'éloigner du domaine de la Communauté du Soleil.

Nous nous trouvions à la frontière du domaine, je venais de faire mon rapport. Eric m'avait apporté un baluchon de vêtement. Après la petite robe blanche je me sentais à l'étroit dans mon pantalon noir et mon blouson mais cette impression passa vite. Isabelle discutait avec Eric en observant les humains, j'étais trop loin pour pouvoir les entendre mais je savais qu'il parlait de la situation et de la suite des opérations. Eric voulait foncer dans le tas et tous les tuer, ce que je pouvais comprendre, mais il arrivait à se contrôler. Je commençais à m'inquiéter pour Sookie, elle n'était pas ressortie du domaine et devais se trouver enfermer quelque part. J'étais étonnée par l'absence de Bill mais le moment n'était pas aux questions. Stannis, le cow-boy, et les autres vampires qui m'entouraient avaient du mal à tenir en place. Je ne les comprenais pas, ça ne servait à rien de s'agiter avant d'avoir décidé de ce que nous allions faire, il valait mieux se calmer et se concentrer. J'avais déjà remarqué que malgré le fait que les vampires avaient en théorie l'éternité devant eux ils pouvaient se montrer très impatients. Eric c'est approcher de moi, je sentais qu'il avait quelque chose à me dire et qu'il se doutait que je n'allais pas apprécier, il m'a attiré à l'écart des autres vampires.

- Tu restes à l'arrière à partir de maintenant.

J'ai hoché la tête, si je voulais garder ma couverture d'humaine aux yeux des autres vampires je devais faire profil bas. Une pression m'effleura l'esprit, Sookie. Si je sentais son don à cette distance c'est qu'elle avait dû forcer la dose. J'en ai averti Eric qui a parlé avec Isabelle avant de partir vers l'église. Je me suis assise contre un arbre, mon rôle s'arrêtait là.

Peu de temps après le départ d'Eric une alarme c'est déclenché sur tout le domaine, je me suis relevé pour m'approcher d'Isabelle.

- Vous allez bientôt y allez n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, nous attendons le signal d'Eric.

J'ai pointé le doigt en direction du vacarme que faisait l'alarme en la questionnant du regard. Elle a souri avant de me répondre.

- Ce n'est pas le signal.

J'ai attendu près d'elle, le temps paraissait passé avec rapidité. Je commençais à m'inquiéter mais les émotions d'Eric me rassurait, il était calme. L'alarme c'est enfin arrêté, croyaient-ils à une erreur ? J'ai sentie qu'Eric s'agitait et qu'il était sous le point de tuer quelqu'un avant de se raviser. Là je commençais à m'agiter mais avec ce que je ressentis par la suite je ne pus empêcher mes crocs de légèrement sortir. Eric souffrait, il avait sûrement été mis sous argent. Je me suis tourné vers Isabelle.

- il est repéré.

Elle n'a pas bougé d'un cil. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait, il fallait intervenir. Je sentais mon énergie au bord de l'explosion, si elle ne disait pas quelque chose dans la seconde j'allais la décapiter. Elle m'a enfin regardé, ses yeux se sont agrandis. Elle parut surprise en me répondant.

- Nous ne savons même pas où ils se trouvent.

- Alors envoyez-moi comme éclaireur.

Le cow-boy c'est rapproché de nous avec un petit rire.

- Toi, une petite humaine. Qu'est-ce que tu vas bien pouvoir faire ?

Je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux, je sentais qu'Eric devenait de plus en plus faible. Stannis a arrêté d'avancer vers nous le regard surpris.

- Je ne suis pas humaine.

Oui je bousillais ma couverture devant un régiment de vampire et je n'en revenais pas. C'était du suicide mais il fallait que je le fasse. Stannis s'est penché vers moi.

- Je vois ça.

Je me suis retourné vers Isabelle qui a hoché la tête en signe d'assentiment. J'ai filée comme le vent, ma vitesse me surprenait mais je ne m'attardai pas là-dessus. Trouvé Eric était mon seul objectif et toute ma concentration était focalisé sur ça. Je suis passé derrière une patrouille d'humain et j'ai sauté sur le toit de la chapelle. Au plus je m'étais rapproché au plus je ressentais clairement Eric. Je me suis lentement relevé, d'ordinaires les humains ne lèvent pas la tête vers le ciel, ils ont tendance à regarder autour d'eux. Je ne craignais pas de me faire repérer mais j'ai réduits au minimum tous les bruits que je pouvais faire. J'ai approché le bord du bâtiment où se trouvait l'énorme baie vitrée, après un regard aux alentours pour être sûre qu'aucun humain n'était dans le périmètre je me suis penchée pour observer l'intérieur de l'église. Eric était entravé par des chaînes d'argent sur l'autel et Sookie était là aussi. Un homme habillé d'un costard blanc que j'identifiais comme étant Steve Newlin prêchant au-dessus de lui. Alors que je repartais dans l'autre sens le plus vite possible j'ai vu Bill rentré dans le bâtiment. J'ai sauté et me suis rattrapé d'une roulade bien plus loin que ce que je pensais mais j'ai continué de courir. En quelques instants je me trouvais devant Isabelle et Stannis. Pas le temps pour les grandes explications, je me suis tourné vers le cow-boy.

- Dans la chapelle, Bill est là.

J'ai fait demi-tour sans attendre de voir s'il me suivait, à ma surprise il restait à ma hauteur. Je ne savais pas si je courais aussi vite qu'eux ou s'ils ralentissaient l'allure. Je n'ai fait attention à rien de ce qui se passait autour de moi avant de défoncer les portes de l'église. D'un coup j'ai fait sauter les charnières et les portes se retrouvaient au sol. Stannis est entré le premier en me souriant. Eric tenait Steve Newlin au sol par la gorge. Il y avait donc eu un petit changement de situation avant notre arrivée. Je pouvais voir les marques que les chaînes avaient laissées sur sa peau. J'ai dû étouffer un grognement de rage en emboîtant le pas à Stannis. Je n'ai rien suivi de ce qu'il disait avant d'entendre la fin.

- Détruisez-les tous.

Mon corps a agi tout seul, je n'avais plus aucun contrôle. Je ne ressentais plus que l'envie de frapper et de faire mal. Je m'approchais d'Eric et de ce que je considérais désormais comme ma proie, le révérend Newlin. Mes crocs sortaient complètement quand une voix forte et clair nous a tous ramené à la raison.

- Assez !

Je me suis retourné et j'ai vu un homme brun de cheveux, blanc comme la mort et tatoué de motif bleu se tenir près de l'orgue. Je savais que c'était le créateur d'Eric par le lien. Je voyais Stannis à deux doigts de mordre sa victime, j'avais du mal à moi-même rester calme. Ma gorge me lançait, je voulais planter mes crocs dans quelque chose. D'un coup Godric tenait Newlin par le col demandant aux bons chrétiens présent autour de nous qui était prêt à mourir au nom de la folie de cet homme. Tous ont lâchés leurs armes et ont fait demi-tour sans demander leurs restes. Je me suis retenu de ne pas les poursuivre, j'avais l'impression d'être dans un brouillard épais. Je me calmais encore quand nous sommes sortis de l'église et qu'Eric me prenait dans ses bras avant de s'envoler.


	23. Chapter 23

Nous étions de retour au nid de Dallas, je sirotais un true blood dans mon coin. Je savourais ce moment, Eric était heureux. C'était reposant comme émotion comparé à toute la rage et la violence qu'il peut me transmettre par le lien. Il se trouvait auprès de Godric, ce dernier avait vu défiler la plupart des gens présent, chacun avait un mot à dire au shérif. Je pouvais me rendre compte que certain vampire me regardais à la dérobé, il était clair pour tous que je n'étais pas un humain et pourtant je n'étais pas un vampire non plus. J'avais envie de rire en me demandant à quel point leurs cerveaux chauffaient pour trouver la solution à l'énigme que j'étais. J'en arrivais à la moitié de ma bouteille quand j'ai remarquée Isabelle qui revenait avec l'humain que j'avais vu en compagnie de Sookie, des larmes de sang striaient ses joues. En un instant je compris que ce devait être lui le traître. Je l'ai suivi jusqu'à la porte de la pièce où se trouvait Eric et Godric. Isabelle a jeté l'humain aux pieds de Godric en lui expliquant la situation. La décision qu'il prit me surpris, il laissait la vie sauve à l'humain. Stannis n'avait vraiment pas l'air content et je sentais par le lien qu'Eric ne comprenait pas pourquoi Godric le laissait vivre mais il ne dit rien. Il l'a raccompagné à la porte sur ordre de Godric. J'allai m'éclipser quand d'un geste il me convoqua. Je me suis approché nerveusement de lui, si Eric qui avait mille ans pouvait me maîtriser ce vampire-là avait le pouvoir de me détruire en un instant.

- L'on m'a parlé de toi.

Ah... en même temps je m'en doutais un peu, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais attirée l'attention de tout le régiment de vampires qui était entré dans l'église de la Communauté du Soleil.

- Tu lui es attaché ?

Je comprenais qu'il parlait d'Eric et celui-ci répondit à ma place en rentrant dans la pièce.

- Elle est mienne.

J'ai hoché la tête alors qu'il retournait près de son créateur.

- Elle l'a prouvé ce soir.

Je ne voyais pas vraiment comment interpréter ça mais je surpris un regard entre les deux vampires.

- Qu'es-tu ?

Je ne savais pas si je devais répondre ou non, plusieurs vampires pouvaient nous entendre. Eric c'est penché vers l'oreille de Godric et j'ai vu son regard se faire un peu plus pesant et envieux. Je n'ai pas pu me taire plus longtemps.

- Vous en avez connu ? D'autre comme moi ?

Mon espoir était de nouveau de retour, avoir un témoignage ou une piste aussi mince soit elle me comblerait.

- Non, jamais.

J'étais déçue. Eric proposa un humain à Godric mais celui-ci le refusa. N'avait-il pas faim après son enfermement ? Je sentais qu'Eric voulait être seul avec son créateur, je me suis donc excusé avant de retourner dans le grand salon. À peine m'étais je adossé à une des baies vitrée que je vis Stannis venir près de moi.

- Alors, je suis toujours un jouet ?

Je plaisantais en disant cela et il me répondit sur le même ton.

- Oui mais qui pourrais être dangereux.

Je me suis tourné complètement vers lui en remarquant encore une fois que les vampires présents me dévisageaient discrètement.

- J'appartiens à Eric.

Le vampire eu l'air désolé de l'apprendre, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pouffer de rire devant son air abattu.

- Entièrement ?

J'ai répondu sans réfléchir.

- Oui.

Ma réponse me surpris et j'ai jeté un œil vers la pièce où Eric se trouvait. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux, il avait entendu et souriait. Alors qu'il retournait à sa discutions avec Godric je l'observais, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était légèrement préoccupé. Et je compris pourquoi, Godric n'avait eu besoin de personne pour se montrer à la chapelle. Il aurait très bien pu partir sans qu'aucun humain ne puisse le retenir. La confirmation de ce que je pensais vins par le biais d'Eric. Je sentais qu'en moins de quelques secondes il était passé de la non compréhension au bouleversement. Je ne comprenais par contre pas pourquoi Godric avait fait ça. Il était puissant et il avait l'air plus que respecté par ceux qui l'entourait. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à faire ça ? J'ai été distraite par l'arrivée d'une vampire en robe rouge, elle s'est directement dirigé vers Sookie. Bill est arrivé en l'appelant Lorena, il avait l'air sur les nerfs. La discussion devenait houleuse, de ce que je pouvais saisir ce vampire était le créateur de Bill. Alors que Lorena tendait le bras pour toucher sa progéniture Sookie arrêta son geste. Je sentais que tout cela allait mal se finir, j'ai posé ma bouteille et fait un pas vers elles. Stannis m'a retenu par le bras et m'a ramener en arrière.

- Ce n'est pas ton rôle.

Je n'étais qu'une invitée dans ce nid alors je fis profile bas en gardant un œil sur les deux femmes qui j'en étais sur allaient se crêper le chignon. J'aurais pu intervenir si nous nous trouvions au Fangtasia mais ce n'était pas le cas. Lorena a ri en traitant Sookie de poche de sang mais elle lui clouât le bec en lui disant que Bill l'avait choisie, elle. La vampire le prit de haut et se rapprochât de Bill avant que celui-ci ne la repousse et n'empêche Sookie de se rapprocher d'elle. Je voyais le point de non-retour franchis mais le cow-boy me retenait toujours. Sookie disait à Lorena que Bill ne l'avait jamais aimé. La réaction fut presque immédiate, Sookie se retrouva allonger sur la table et Lorena était à deux doigts de lui mordre le coup quand Godric intervins. Il l'éloignât de Sookie en la tenant par la gorge. Je pouvais voir qu'elle n'en menait pas large et qu'Eric se dirigeait vers moi. Il lui fit la morale avant de demander à Bill de la raccompagner. Je me suis dirigé vers Sookie pour lui demander si elle allait bien. Eric est venu derrière moi et à passer un bras en travers de ma poitrine en me ramenant vers lui. Sookie fut surprise par ce geste mais je vis qu'il mettait clairement les choses au point pour les vampires. J'ai jeté un œil à son poignet, il ne restait plus qu'une fine marque là où il avait été entravé. Un homme a alors pris la parole en attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

- Excusez-moi.

Tout le monde était tourné vers lui mais il a quand même ajouté.

- Puis-je avoir votre attention ?

Mais qui était ce gars, je ne pensais pas l'avoir croisé dans le nid.

- Je m'appelle Luke McDonald.

Comme les fast food ?

- Je fais partie de la communauté du Soleil.

Ce mec voulait se suicider en disant cela, il était dans le nid d'un vampire qu'ils avaient retenu et nous avions eu la délicatesse lors de notre première rencontre de partir sans faire de dommage mais ça n'allait pas être le cas sur ce coup-ci. J'ai senti la poitrine d'Eric vibrer sous un grognement.

- Et j'ai un message pour vous tous de la part du révérend Steve Newlin.

L'humain a sorti un détonateur et a ouvert sa veste, il était bardé d'explosifs et d'argent. J'ai à peine pu penser « merde » qu'il se faisait exploser.


	24. Chapter 24

Mon oreille droite bourdonnait et un poids mort me clouait au sol. Eric c'est relevé et j'ai pu faire pareil. Tout autour de moi n'était que hurlements et décor post-apocalyptique. J'ai cherché des yeux Sookie, elle se trouvait dans mon dos avant l'explosion. Le souffle l'avait sonné mais elle n'avait que des éraflures. Je me suis tourné vers Eric et j'ai vu que c'était lui qui avait pris les dégâts à notre place. Ma vision est devenu étrange, j'avais de nouveau l'impression d'être en plein brouillard. Il m'a effleuré l'épaule et une pointe de douleur m'a traversé. J'avais un éclat d'argent dans la chair mais je ne pouvais pas le retirer par moi-même, il était en foncé trop profondément.

- Eric ?

Il s'est penché vers mon épaule et a aspiré mon sang en même temps que l'éclat. Ça faisait un mal de chien et je n'ai pas pu empêcher mes crocs de sortir. Alors qu'il se redressait et qu'il crachait l'éclat je voyais la plupart des projectiles qu'il avait reçus quitter sa chair et tombé au sol. Sookie était assise dans les décombres et Bill était près d'elle. Je sentais mon sang bouillir dans mes veines, je voulais de la violence, je voulais me venger. Je comprenais qu'Eric partageais mon sentiment.

Deux humains armés d'arbalète et de pieu ont passé la tête par une des baies défoncée pour observer les dégâts. Ils s'enfuirent en voyant que beaucoup des nôtres étaient encore en vie. J'ai suivi Eric et nous les avons vite rattrapés. Une fourgonnette les attendait mais elle a filé à toute vitesse. Eric à attraper le premier et j'ai sauté sur le deuxième. J'ai planté avec délice mes crocs dans sa gorge et bu longuement avant de m'arrêter pour le relâcher raide mort sur le bitume. Eric en avait lui aussi fini et m'observait. Je me suis approché de lui et l'ai agrippé par la nuque pour le mordre et boire une gorgée de son sang avant de l'amener vers moi et de l'embrasser. Je me suis éloigné de lui après ce qui m'a paru être un baiser trop court et intense à la fois. Nous sommes retournés à l'intérieur et je me suis mise près d'Eric alors qu'il en faisait de même avec Godric. J'ai à nouveau senti le brouillard se dissiper peu à peu. Godric nous annonçait que l'hôtel Carmillia avait été prévenu de notre arrivée et que la sécurité y était renforcée. Nos pertes étaient de trois vampires et deux humains. En entendant cela j'ai glissé ma main dans la sienne, il c'était mis en danger pour moi en faisant rempart et je lui en étais reconnaissante. L'explosion avait été si brusque que je n'aurais rien pu tenter pour me protéger par moi-même. Il a serré mes doigts avant que nous ne suivions Godric dehors.

Avant même de pouvoir remonter dans nos chambres Nan Flanagan montrait son visage et nous amenais dans une petite salle de conférence. Tout le monde en prit pour son grade sauf moi, personne n'avait dû mentionner ma participation et c'était très bien ainsi. Godric lui expliquait qu'il c'était offert pour mourir au soleil, Nan ne comprenait pas et moi non plus. Eric avait du mal à encaisser la nouvelle. Flanagan vira Godric de son poste de shérif, j'ai cru qu'Eric allait lui arracher la tête mais son créateur à accepter sans broncher avant de recommander Isabelle. Sookie a pris la défense de Godric mais Flanagan n'en avait rien à faire. Eric c'est levé et si son créateur n'était pas intervenu il l'aurait vraiment décapité. Godric c'est alors excusé pour le mal qu'il avait causé et qu'il se rachèterait. Flan est parti et Eric c'est rapproché de son créateur, je comprenais ce que Godric avait voulu dire et Eric aussi, il était dévasté. Godric lui a demandé de le suivre sur le toit pour discuter et il est parti. Bill c'est alors approché d'Eric en lui disant qu'il avait un compte à régler. Je le sentais sur le point de s'effondrer.

- Pas maintenant.

- Si maintenant.

Je me suis interposé entre eux deux et j'ai arrêté le poing que Bill destinait à Eric avec une main. Fort, mais il ne pourrait pas me tenir tête. Je lui ai fait comprendre en hochant la tête que le moment n'était vraiment pas à ce genre de règlement de compte. Je me doutais que ce devais être l'absence de Bill en début de nuit qui était cause de tout cela surtout si Lorena était dans la balance mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Eric est partie en direction du toit et je l'ai suivi mais j'ai été intercepté par cette harpie de Flanagan.

- Contente de voir que vous faites profil bas.

J'ai acquiescé avant de vouloir continuer à avancer mais elle s'est mise en travers du couloir.

- Des nouvelles de votre maître ?

- Aucune depuis qu'il m'a livré à vous.

J'ai pris un air fâché et j'ai continué mon chemin, quelque mètre plus loin je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. La Ligue Américaine des Vampires ne savait donc pas où était Alucard et elle le recherchait. Il avait dû faire des siennes. Je commençais vraiment à être sûre qu'un plan tordue et machiavélique se tramait avec en maître de cérémonie Alucard. J'ai vite perdu le sourire en revenant au moment présent, je me suis mise à courir en direction de la porte des escaliers. Ils devaient déjà être en haut. Je suis monté aussi vite que possible. En arrivant sur le toit je suis tombé à genoux, la proximité d'Eric et le fait que nous avions de nouveau échangé nos sangs renforçait le lien. Je comprenais que le créateur d'Eric avait décidé d'en finir de son plein gré avec l'éternité et j'étais aussi bouleversé que lui. Je me suis relevé mais je n'ai pu faire qu'un pat dans leur direction, ses émotions me percutais avec trop de violence pour que je ne me rapproche plus. Sookie est arrivée sur le toit alors que Godric disait que deux milles était assez pour lui.

- Je ne peux pas l'accepter...

Chaque mot qu'Eric avait prononcé me transperçait.

- c'est de la folie.

Godric lui répondit quelque chose qui me bouleversa encore plus.

- Notre existence est de la folie. Nous n'avons pas notre place ici.

Eric ne put pas se contenir plus et explosa.

- Mais nous sommes ici !

Godric et sa progéniture parlait de bien et de mal alors que j'étais à nouveau submerger par ce que ressentais Eric. J'ai vacillé avant de me forcer à reprendre mon équilibre. Eric voulait le forcer à rester en vie mais il n'en avait pas le pouvoir. Godric lui demanda pourquoi il serait aussi cruel ? Eric a continué dans une langue que je ne comprenais pas mais je sentais qu'il le suppliait, il craquait totalement. Lorsqu'il est tombé à genoux je me suis obligé a avancer vers lui. La force de son désespoir m'a fait tomber à genoux à côté de lui et je l'ai enlacé par la taille.

- Laisse-moi m'en aller.

Je sentais l'ordre que Godric lui donnait, Eric ne pouvait pas le refuser.

- Je ne te laisserai pas mourir seul.

J'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser, je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir la bouche mais si j'aurai pu je lui aurais hurlé dessus. Son créateur lui a dit que si et à poser sa main sur sa tête.

- en tant que ton créateur je te l'ordonne

Eric c'est relevé, a regardé une dernière fois Godric et est reparti vers les escaliers. La pression qu'il me faisait ressentir s'estompait un peu à chacun de ses pats. Sookie lui a dit qu'elle resterait avec Godric et il est descendu. Elle s'est approché de nous et m'a aidé à me relever. Godric faisait face au soleil qui allait bientôt se lever, il y avait un sourire sur son visage quand il s'est tourné vers moi.

- Tu prendras soin de lui ?

J'ai hoché la tête en essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulées sur mes joues.

- Rejoins-le.

J'ai avancé vers les escaliers avant de me retourner une dernière fois vers lui.

- Ce fut un honneur de te rencontrer.

Je savais qu'il m'avait entendu, j'ai ouvert la porte et je suis retourné à la chambre. J'ai trouvé Eric assis sur le lit, les joues rouges. Je me suis assise derrière lui et je l'ai enlacé. Un choc le parcouru et j'en reçus les ondes, Godric n'était plus.


	25. Chapter 25

Cela faisait trois jours que nous étions revenus de Dallas et depuis je ne faisais que dormir. Je ne me levais que pour aller chercher un true blood avant de retomber comme une masse sur mon lit. Je me suis enfin réveillée en ayant l'impression d'être en forme, personne d'autre ne se trouvait à la maison. Ils devaient sûrement être au Fangtasia. J'avais fini de me préparer et j'allais ouvrir la porte d'entrée avant de me raviser. Pourquoi y aller à pieds ? J'ai sourie à pleines dents avant de me diriger vers la cuisine où une porte menait au saint des saint, le garage du clan Northman. Je ressemblais à une gamine ne sachant pas quoi choisir et changeant d'avis à chaque seconde. La Lotus Elise rouge vif? La Maserati Ghibli d'un bleu éclatant ? La Mercedes AMG argentée ? J'en étais toujours à balancer entres elle toutes quand mon regard a croisé une moto... une Ducati 998 noir. Oooooooh, mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine, mon choix était arrêté. Un casque à ma taille était posé sur une étagère, je l'ai enfilé en une seconde avant de sortir la moto et de monté dessus.

Le garde de l'entrée des lotissements commençait à me connaître et il me laissa passer sans rien dire. Je me suis engagé sur l'autoroute et j'ai augmenté ma vitesse. Je slalomais entre les voitures quand mon regard fut attiré par un des rétroviseurs, une autre moto me suivait. Eric ne m'en voudrais pas pour un PV ou deux, j'ai changé de vitesse et la Ducati à bondit vers l'avant. Si cette personne voulait me filer et bien qu'elle essaie. Juste avant la sortie que je devais prendre j'ai tourné la tête, plus personne. J'ai ralenti l'allure en arrivant en ville et me suis gentiment garé sur le parking du personnel du Fangtasia. J'ai posé mon casque dans le bureau d'Eric avant de rejoindre la salle, l'ouverture était sur le point d'être prononcé. Je me suis approché de l'estrade et je me suis figée, un troisième siège avait fait son apparition. J'ai continué d'avancer et Eric qui était à son poste a tourné la tête vers moi.

- Un invité ce soir ?

Il était déjà arrivé qu'un vampire s'asseye près de lui pour discuter affaires. Pam est venue près de moi.

- Non idiote, c'est pour toi.

J'ai fait une tête d'ahurie avant de répondre la seule chose qu'il était possible que j'articule.

- Hein ?

Elle m'a tapoté affectueusement la tête en me répondant.

- Tu l'as mérité, à Dallas.

Là je comprenais mieux, j'ai souri avant de me rapprocher du siège. Le même que Pam mais un détail attira mon attention. Il avait été ciselé d'argent fin, j'en suivais les lignes du doigt avant de répondre en m'asseyant.

- Merci.

Ce siège n'était que pour moi. J'ai souri à cette pensée. Les vampires avaient de drôle de façon de montrer leur gratitude mais celle-là me plaisait. Eric donna l'autorisation d'ouvrir d'un geste en m'observant. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de suivre le tracé de l'argent sur le bois de l'accoudoir.

- J'ai manqué quelque chose pendant que je dormais ?

- une ménade.

Pardon ? C'était un machin grec ça non ? J'ai relevé les yeux vers lui, non il ne se foutait pas de moi.

- Explique-moi s'il te plait.

Il me fit un résumé concis. Une ménade avait établi résidence à Bon Temps le patelin où vivait Sookie. Le gérant d'un bar était venu le trouver en compagnie de deux enfants pour lui demander de l'aide et une solution pour s'en débarrassé. Les habitants de bon temps étaient devenus fou au contact de la ménade et l'on soupçonnait du cannibalisme. Il avait été voir la reine de Louisiane pour lui demander conseil mais à son retour Bill avait déjà résolu la situation. Attends, quoi ? La reine de Louisiane ? Donc en plus des cow-boys de Dallas, des shérifs qui gérait les zones et de la Communauté du Soleil dans le rôle des indiens, les vampires avaient une monarchie. Il terminait alors que les premiers clients entraient. J'ai voulu me lever pour prendre ma place au bar mais Eric m'a retenue par le bras.

- Pas ce soir.

Je me suis rassise, et j'ai commencé malgré moi à réfléchir. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'attarder sur mes pensées. Un client s'approchait de l'estrade. Quoi ? Déjà on ne venait pourtant que d'ouvrir. Les fans de vols planés étaient vraiment incompréhensibles. En regardant avec plus d'attention je me suis rendus compte que je le connaissais. Je me suis immédiatement levé pour lui sauter au cou et lui faire la bise.

- Thomas, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre je l'emmenais dans une alcôve. Je l'ai invité à s'asseoir en faisant de même. Sa présence me rendait joyeuse, cela faisait quelques mois maintenant que nous ne nous étions pas recroisés.

- ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça ? Tu travailles pour la concurrence maintenant ?

J'ai englobé la salle d'un regard en souriant de plus belle.

- Non...

J'ai levé une main vers le ciel avant d'ajouter.

- ... Alucard.

Il a hoché la tête avant de rire.

- Tu m'as semé sur l'autoroute.

C'était donc lui.

- Pas ma faute si tu ne tiens pas la distance. Mais tu esquive ma question Thomas.

Je l'ai vu s'agiter un instant avant qu'il ne se penche vers moi.

- Devine.

Je compris qu'il ne voulait pas parler alors que des vampires étaient présents dans la salle. Je me suis adossé à la banquette. Thomas tenait une boite de nuit underground quand nous nous sommes rencontrés. Nous nous étions connus à Ibiza, j'avais commencé à travailler pour lui comme barmaid et j'avais grimpé très vite les échelons. Son équipe était devenue mes amis pendant les six mois où nous sommes restés avec eux, Alucard et moi. Nous pouvions nous faire confiance.

- Je pense savoir qui t'a dit où me trouver.

Il a acquiescé d'un hochement. Alucard l'avait bien renseigné, si mon maître l'avait envoyé vers moi c'est que je devais faire quelque chose. Il n'était pas possible de continuer à discuter dans ces conditions. Une soirée devinette n'était pas ce qui m'éclatait le plus. Je me suis levé et j'ai été demandé à Eric si je pouvais lui emprunter son bureau. Je sentais qu'il n'était pas super content mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

- C'est qui ?

Bonjour monsieur hiver mais pourquoi soufflé vous si froidement ? S'il voulait la jouer à la froideur je pouvais m'y m'être aussi.

- Un ami.

- Qui veut ?

- Me parler.

Je sentais un sentiment que je n'arrivais pas à identifier par le lien. Alors qu'il ne me répondait pas depuis une minute j'ai commencé à m'énerver.

- Alors ? Je peux ?

Il a hoché avec agressivité la tête et m'a congédié d'un geste brusque. Je n'ai pas demandé mon reste et j'ai pris au vol Thomas avec moi en me dirigeant vers son bureau. Je refermais la porte alors qu'il était pris d'un petit rire.

- Il n'a pas l'air de m'apprécier.

- Va savoir pourquoi ...

Le comportement d'Eric m'avait contrarié, je ne lui demandais pas la lune et je n'étais même pas de service. Avec un soupir je me suis assise dans son fauteuil.

- Dis-moi tout.


	26. Chapter 26

- Tu ressembles au Parrain comme ça.

Un sentiment d'inquiétude à fait son apparition alors que je l'observais plus attentivement. Thomas était blagueur de nature mais là ce n'était pas le moment. Quelque chose était arrivée. Je l'ai vu arpenter la pièce avant qu'il ne s'arrête enfin pour m'expliquer.

- Le Shaker d'Ibiza a été attaqué il y a un mois par des hommes que nous n'avons pas pu identifier.

J'ai pris la nouvelle comme un choc, j'ai fermé les yeux alors qu'il continuait en murmurant.

- Sophie est morte, il ne reste que moi, Lucie et Fred.

- Comment ?

J'avais les larmes aux yeux Sophie et moi avions travaillées ensemble comme faiseuses de son. Nous étions relié par une interface neuronal pendant des heures et la résonance atteignait souvent des sommets entre nous deux, faisant ainsi éclater le son dans toute la boite. Alors qu'il reprenait la parole je sentais mes joues commencé à être humide.

- Ils ont passés la barrière comme si de rien n'était et ils ont tirés dans le tas.

Thomas était un mage de très bon niveau, la barrière en question était sûrement de son fait, personne ne pouvait entrer dans le Shaker sans qu'il n'en donne l'autorisation. De plus le Shaker d'Ibiza, un cylindre en béton armé, était construit bien profondément sous le sol.

- Et le pacte ?

Chaque personne entrant pour la première fois dans cet énorme bunker souterrain devait signer un contrat magique. Ce contrat avait été le ciment de la communauté de surnaturelles qui y venaient. Tout ce qui se passait dans le Shaker n'en sortait pas, une clause de confidentialité en quelque sorte.

- Violé sans aucun problème.

Je me suis levé pour le prendre dans mes bras.

- Je suis désolé.

J'étais quasiment certaine que c'était de ma faute, personne n'avait d'intérêt personnel contre eux pour leur faire ça. Il m'a rendu mon étreinte au moment où la porte s'ouvrait sur Pam.

- Il t'offre une place à ses côtés et tu le remercie en te jetant dans les bras du premier venu ?

Elle se moquait gentiment de moi mais elle arrêta alors que je m'écartai de Thomas. Elle vit mes larmes et s'approcha de moi avant de poser une main sur mon épaule.

- C'est à cause de lui ?

Elle pointait Thomas d'un doigt accusateur tout en me parlant doucement. J'ai secoué la tête pour dire non.

- Des gens sont morts.

Je pensais avoir parlé trop bas pour qu'elle ne m'entende mais son regard se fit compatissant.

- des amis ?

Elle avait hésité avant de prononcer ce dernier mot.

- Oui.

Je l'ai vu frissonner de la tête aux pieds en faisant une grimace avant de repartir vers la salle. J'ai refermé la porte derrière elle avant de me rasseoir.

- Nous savions et nous avions accepté.

Je l'ai regardé sans comprendre.

- Alucard nous avait dit que cela pourrais arriver si tu travaillais pour nous pendant trop longtemps.

Par l'enfer, je ne me doutais encore de rien lorsque je travaillais avec eux. Ce n'était que depuis l'épisode à la Ligue Américaine des Vampires que je savais que quelque chose en avait après moi. Je n'aurais pas accepté ce job sinon. Cette place avait été la meilleur en termes de relations, j'avais très vite sympathisée avec la plupart des surnats qui y allaient et ça en faisait un paquet. C'est vers cette période que j'ai commencé à vouloir m'intégrer dans la société mais je n'y arrivais pas là-bas. Je m'entendais avec tout le monde mais je n'avais aucune accroche avec personne. Sophie était un peu une exception, c'est elle qui m'avait retenu si longtemps à ce job. Lorsque l'interface neuronale nous reliait et que nous tissions toute les deux le son qui emplissait alors le Shaker nous pouvions tenir des heures, dansant pour que le son ne s'arrête pas. La résonance que nous provoquions ensemble pouvait parfois causer de léger séisme. Thomas c'est approché de moi et m'a serré dans ses bras.

- Je reviendrais une autre fois.

Il s'est écarter de moi et est parti en me laissant seule dans le bureau. Je n'ai plus su retenir mes pleurs. Tant de personnes tués à cause de moi, simplement parce que j'avais travaillé là. Qui était donc prêt à faire ça pour me mettre la main dessus ? Les mêmes personnes qui me retenaient avant à l'intérieur ? J'en ai frissonné, si c'était le cas j'allais tous les retrouver et les massacrer.

La rage commençait à dépasser le désespoir, mes crocs sont sortis tous seuls. Mon maître m'avait mise en sécurité mais pour combien de temps ? Et si le Fangtasia était attaqué ? Je ne voulais même pas l'envisagé. Il me fallait de l'action, j'avais besoin de faire sortir ces sentiments de moi. S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit au Fangtasia je ne me le pardonnerais pas. En passant la porte j'ai rétracté mes crocs et j'ai essayé de me calmer avant de retourner vers la salle. Je m'asseyais près d'Eric en remarquant par le lien qu'il boudait. Les hommes... pires que des enfants.

Après la fermeture je me suis levé pour aller chercher mon casque et je me suis dirigé vers le parking. Je n'avais rien dit depuis que Thomas était partit et personne ne m'avait adressé la parole. Alors que j'enfourchais la Ducati Eric démarrait le moteur de sa Mustang Shelby noir et venait se mettre à ma hauteur. Il ouvrait sa vitre pour me parler mais je ne voulais pas entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire.

- Arrête de bouder. Si tu veux un jet d'adrénaline c'est 10 000 dollars pour le premier qui arrive à la grille.

Je l'ai vu sourire en coin.

- Les enchères sont trop basses.

- Pas de bol, c'est tout ce que j'ai réussis à mettre de côté.

- Tu sais ce que je veux.

Ah... ouais. Et moi qu'est-ce que je gagnais alors.

- 100 000 si je l'atteins en première.

J'ai tourné les gazs et je suis partie en soulevant ma roue avant. Ce petit jet d'adrénaline c'était plutôt moi qui en avais besoin, je voulais ressentir autre chose que ce que la nouvelle que m'avait apporté Thomas me faisait vivre. Alors que nous montions sur l'autoroute il m'a dépassé, la route était presque déserte à cette heure. Je m'en suis donné à cœur joie en enclenchant la dernière vitesse pour le dépassé avant la sortie pour les logements. Je me suis arrêté en dérapant devant la grille alors que le gardien l'ouvrait en me grondant des yeux. L'adrénaline quittait trop rapidement mes veines à mon goût quand Eric traversa la grille à peine ouverte en trombe. Je l'ai suivi jusqu'au garage et j'ai remis la moto à sa place. Il sortait de la voiture quand je ne pus m'empêcher de lui dire :

- Mauvais perdant ?

J'essayais de garder un ton neutre mais l'ironie perçait néanmoins dans ma voix. Il m'a soulevé du sol pour me poser sur le coffre de sa voiture, je l'ai repoussé.

- Tu as perdu, on avait dit la grille pas la maison.

J'ai glissée du coffre et me suis dirigé vers la cuisine pour me prendre un true blood. J'avais dû me faire violence intérieurement pour le repousser. Je le réchauffais quand il est passé devant moi avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Les derniers restes d'adrénaline s'en allaient lorsque je terminais ma bouteille. Les remords et la tristesse revenaient aux grands galops. Il valait mieux que j'aille me coucher pour me laisser le temps de digérer ce que je venais d'apprendre. J'ai commencé à me diriger vers ma chambre mais je me suis arrêter dans le couloir, la porte d'Eric était entrouverte et il m'attendait adossé au chambranle. En l'observant je me suis rendue compte que je ne voulais pas qu'il soit atteint par ce qui me chassait, ni Pam. Les perdre serait trop dur à encaisser. J'ai soupiré et je l'ai repoussé dans sa chambre avant de le suivre.

- Tu as quand même perdu.


	27. A drop of chapter

Pam m'avait fait signe de m'éloigner dès que le premiers d'entre eux était rentrés. Il fallait une ou un nouveau danseur pour le Fangtasia et le recrutement venait de commencer. J'avais à peine posé les fesses sur le bar qu'un « suivant » appelait le prochain a tenter sa chance. Je pouffais encore tout bas quand une femme dans la trentaine montait sur scène dans une tenue qui me rappelait Dirty dancing. Je me suis mordue la joue pour me calmer et j'ai réussis à mon grand étonnement à me retenir de rire quand elle a commencé à danser. Yeah vas y, lache toi ! Fais ta rockstar, je pouffais à nouveau . Eric lui a dit de s'arrêter mais elle ne l'a pas entendu, jusqu'à ce qu'il le hurle. Elle a terminé par quelque petit saut avant d'enlever d'un air vexé son disque du lecteur. Quand le silence se fit je pris sur moi pour rester stoïque.

- Merci, mais on cherche quelque chose d'un peu moins... ridicule

Eric exprimait tout haut ce que nous pensions tous tout bas. Je n'ai pas pu réprimer un sourire.

- Je peux en faire moins.

Elle croyait vraiment pouvoir avant qu'il ne brise ses rêves.

- Je préférerais que tu ne fasses rien.

Et voilà, j'avais ri avant de m'en rendre compte. Elle prit un air vexée en descendant de l'estrade et nous répliqua avec un petit tremblement dans la voix.

- Je sais que vous êtes des vampires...

ah non pas moi choupette, désolé mais ça ne change rien à ton problème.

- ...mais inutile d'être désagréables.

J'ai arrêter de rire et j'ai repris ma position sur le bar. Allé soyons un peu sérieux. Pam ouvrit la bouche et je me retrouvais à de nouveau mordre ma joue.

- En fait, ça l'est. Suivant !

J'ai pouffé à nouveau mais je pense avoir su le gérer un peu mieux que précédemment. J'ai vu passer sur cette estrade une ribambelle d'humoristes qui n'étaient pas au courant de leurs destinés. J'avais mal aux cotes à force de rire en silence en me disant que c'était cause perdu pour ce coup ci quand un mannequin à passé la porte. Elle se présenta sous le nom d' Yvetta et je ne pu empêcher ma tête de pencher sur le coté pour la suivre alors qu'elle s'immobilisait à coté du siège de Pam. Le bonsoir que les deux vampires lui adressèrent coupa toute mes envies de rires.

- Celle-là, je m'en occupe seul Pam.

Pardon ? Qu'est ce qu'il venait de dire ? Je n'étais pas vraiment sur d'avoir bien entendu. Mais Pam n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire si vite et je lui en était très reconnaissante.

- oh, non...

sa voix n'étais que fausse douceur et un petit sourire revins sur mes lèvres.

- ... Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça.

Ah voilà la Pam que j'aimais. Eric lui a répliqué dans la langue qu'ils utilisaient entres eux mais le vocabulaire fut si simple que je compris.

- Dégage de là. Elle est à moi.

Je crois qu'il oubliait un peu ma présence dans la pièce et j'étais sur le point de la lui rappeler.

- ou pas.

Je commençais justement à me dire que ça faisait longtemps que je ne les avais pas surpris et sur ce coup ci c'était du joli. Pam haussait un sourcil appréciateur mais Eric, lui, ne semblait pas particulièrement apprécié. À la vittesse vampire j'ai sauté du bar juste à coté de lui.

- Elle est pour Pam, compris ?

Je lui prenais la main et le forçais à se lever pour me suivre hors de la salle. Alors que j'ouvrais la porte de la chambre il ne put s'empêcher de me lancer.

- Égoïste.

Je sentais qu'il me cherchait gentiment.

- Indiscipliné.


	28. Chapter 27

Cela faisait six heures que nous nous trouvions au lit et je savais qu'Eric ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Je lui avais demandé de faire une pause, dans l'immédiat j'aurais été incapable de bouger. Mes muscles étaient en feu et je ne sentais plus mes os, j'avais l'impression de flotter dans un nuage chaud. Il caressait doucement mon dos du bout des doigts, je pensais m'endormir quand du tapage se fit entendre dans le couloir. Eric a été passé la tête par la porte et Sookie est entré comme une furie dans la chambre. Elle ne mit que peu de temps à se rendre compte que nous n'étions pas vraiment présentables à ses yeux. Pam l'a suivie en refermant la porte. Je savais que la pudeur n'était pas ancrée dans les mœurs des vampires mais je ne m'en sentais pas moins gêné pour autant. Bien que j'avais une vue parfaite sur le corps d'Eric.

- Et t'as pas pu la retenir.

Il ne semblait pourtant pas contrarié. Pam eu un sourire d'ange avant de lui répondre.

- Que veux-tu ? Elle est trop forte pour moi.

Je lui ai jeté un oreiller à la figure mais elle l'esquiva sans problème.

- Dégage, Pam.

Elle est sortie en me jetant un regard amusé.

- Alors, Qu'est ce qui t'amène au Fangtasia en cette douce nuit ?

Je n'en revenais pas, il allait discuter tranquillement là alors que je me trouvais nue et simplement couverte d'un drap. Sookie détourna les yeux avant d'entamer le sujet avec très peu de tact.

- Je pense que tu as kidnappé Bill.

Eric ? Kidnappé Bill ? Je ne voyais pas de raison qui l'aurait poussé à faire ça.

- Pas du tout.

Oui c'est bien ce que je me disais aussi, maintenant que ce point est éclairci pouvais-je espérer qu'Eric s'habille et qu'ils continuent leur discutions ailleurs ?

- D'autres théories ?

Mais bien sur voyons je vais aller vous chercher du thé et des biscuits pour vous prouver l'hospitalité qui déborde de moi en ce moment. Mais Sookie coupa court à ma mauvaise humeur.

- J'en ai pas fini avec celle-ci merci. T'étais où vers 23 heures ?

- Ici, avec Mara.

Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête vers moi et je me suis sentie rougir en acquiesçant d'un mouvement de tête.

- À faire ça ? Pendant six heures ?

J'ai répondu avec un petit sourire.

- Et oui...

Eric se retourna vers elle.

- Tu as l'air surprise. Bill n'est pas à la hauteur ?

Sookie changea immédiatement de sujet.

- Dis-moi où trouver Lorena. Si ce n'est pas toi, c'est elle.

Lorena, la créatrice de Bill, non ? Là ça commençais à m'intéresser et je sentais qu'Eric aussi, non il ressentait autre chose, une émotion gardé en fond. J'ai enroulé le drap autour de moi avec un soupir avant de me relever et de ramasser mes vêtement pendant qu'Eric lui répondait.

- Théorie valide... mais vu votre dernière rencontre, je vais m'occuper d'elle.

J'avais eu la merveilleuse idée d'installer un paravent dans la chambre, nous l'avions trouvé lors de notre dernière séance de shopping avec Pam.

- Comment en être sure ?

- Si Bill a été kidnappé, par un humain ou un vampire, en tant que shérif de ce secteur, c'est mon rôle de le retrouver.

Il mit un temps avant de répondre.

- Même si j'en ai rien à foutre.

- Alors, fais-le.

Sookie tournait ses talons vers la porte alors que je finissais de m'habiller.

- Et au passage, tu me dois 10 000 dollars.

Elle claquât la porte derrière elle alors que je m'approchais d'Eric pour l'enlacer. Il avait l'air calme mais je sentais qu'il était furieux. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait dans sa tête et ça m'énervait, je savais aussi que depuis que nous échangions plus souvent nos sang le lien était plus fort, j'ai donc essayé de le faire parler.

- Comment tu vas faire ?

Il ne m'a pas répondu. Il à enfiler un peignoir après m'avoir gentiment repoussé et à quitter la chambre. Je l'ai suivi dans le couloir alors qu'une vague de rage me submergeait. J'ai dû poser la main sur le mur pour garder l'équilibre.

- Eric ?

Il ne s'est même pas retourné et il m'a claqué une porte au visage. La seule et unique porte de tout le Fangtasia qu'il savait que je n'ouvrirais sous aucun prétexte. Celle par laquelle j'avais entendu des bruits de sanglots et de chaînes. J'étais pétrifié, pourquoi agissait-il comme ça ? Quand Pam a ouvert la porte pour le rejoindre j'ai eu le temps d'apercevoir des escaliers. Alors qu'elle refermait la porte je faisais demi-tour vers la salle. Je sentais qu'Eric était de plus en plus furieux, tout ce que je percevais de lui n'était que violence. Je me suis assise sur le bar en me sentant déboussolé. J'ai entendu la porte de la chambre de Pam claqué violemment. Je sentais qu'Eric tentait de se maîtriser mais je ne pensais pas qu'il allait y parvenir. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là à repousser les émotions que je ressentais mais à un moment il est apparue devant moi à la vitesse vampire. Je l'ai regardé en me demandant quel coup bien tordu et qu'on m'avait caché était en train de se tramer.

- Il va faire jour.

S'il espérait que j'aille dormir en faisant comme si rien ne c'était passé alors il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'aux genoux.

- Tu m'explique ?

Son regard bleu glacial m'a fusillé mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de continuer.

- Tu es furieux, contrarié. On dirait qu'un de tes petits projets de vampire viens de tomber à l'eau ou d'être contrecarrés. Bill a disparu et ça te pose un énorme problème, chose que tu n'as absolument pas voulus montré devant Sookie. Je continue ou tu m'expliques enfin le fin fonds de l'histoire.

Pour toute réponse j'eus le silence et la solitude de la pièce. Je savais que si je criais son ouïe de vampire entendrait.

- Au passage, à moi tu dois 100 000 dollars.

Je n'allais pas lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement, mon maître était lui aussi un manipulateur et un baratineur de première catégorie mais j'avais appris quelques astuces pendant la décennie où nous avions parcourus le monde.


	29. Chapter 28

J'étais de service le lendemain soir et l'ambiance n'était pas des plus joyeuses. J'étais moi-même contrariée et j'avais faim, non pas une faim que je pouvais calmer avec du true blood ou un repas. Astrid qui travaillait avec moi comprit qu'il ne fallait pas trop m'en demander au niveau discutions ce soir-là. Pam était pour une fois de sortie et Eric trônait sur l'estrade. Je ne lui avais pas adressé la parole depuis la veille et lui non plus. Je pouvais sentir que son humeur c'était amélioré mais il devait ressentir que pour moi ce n'était pas le cas. Une alarme se mit à sonner dans ma tête quand je vis deux vampires entrer dans le bar. Lui était grisonnant en costume noir avec une canne au bras, elle était habillé de façon à me faire savoir qu'elle avait de l'argent et que ses bouclettes rousses devaient souvent passer dans les mains d'un coiffeur. Eric c'est immédiatement approché d'eux. Le gars me donnait des frissons dans le dos rien qu'en le regardant. La rouquine nous a tous congédié d'une phrase.

- Tout le monde dehors !

Parfait, je ne me suis pas fait prier et je me suis dirigé vers le bureau d'Eric. J'ai pris le casque de moto au passage et je me dirigeais déjà vers le parking des employés avant de me raviser. Et si j'écoutais aux portes pour une fois ? Je suis revenu sur mes pats en faisant très attention de ne pas faire de bruit. J'ai tendu tous mes muscles pour être sûr de ne pas bouger ou d'avoir de réaction malgré moi. C'était peut-être l'occasion d'en savoir un peu plus. J'entendais le vampire grisonnant qui parlait.

- Les problèmes... votre État.

Je n'ai pas réussi à entendre la suite avant de me pencher un peu plus.

-... titre de capitale mondiale du V.

Le V ? Du sang de vampire que les junkies appréciaient beaucoup ces derniers temps.

-... croyez-vous ?... gênée... dit à l'ordonnateur... seul de confiance... royaume.

La vampire était donc la fameuse reine de Louisiane. Je sentais Eric être légèrement nerveux, j'ai fait un pat de plus pour mieux entendre ce que disait l'ordonnateur.

- Notre sang...sacré.

Ils ont parlé tous les trois à la suite et je n'ai rien compris de ce qu'il disait avent que le grisonnant ne reprenne.

-... remarqué... augmentation de consommation ?

J'ai entendu Eric dire non. J'ai compris que l'ordonnateur disait qu'on lui avait rapporté le contraire et que seul un vampire pouvait être aux commandes. Cette histoire commençait à sentir la merde à plein nez.

- Combien... vampires... disparus ?

Eric lui a répondu du tac au tac.

- Aucun.

Il mentait, Sookie avait signalé la disparition de Bill hier soir. J'ai lentement et sans un bruit fait demi-tour. J'ai traversé le couloir à pat de loup et ouvert la porte de service sans aucun bruit. J'ai attendu cinq secondes avant d'enfourcher la Ducati et de démarrer le moteur. Ma faim repoussait mes questions pour prendre la première place de mon esprit.

La chasse avait été brève, la rechercher de proie facile. J'inspectais les environs depuis le toit d'un immeuble quand je l'ai vue. Une femme entraînant un homme dans une allée sombre. J'ai d'abord pensé à une prostituée et à un client mais alors qu'il l'enlaçait elle lui taillada la gorge avec un canif. Il tombait à peine au sol en se vidant de son sang qu'elle se penchait déjà vers lui pour lui faire les poches. Le gars était mort avant que je ne plante mes crocs dans la femme et que je ne la vide de son sang. Je me relevais en essuyant mes lèvres d'un revers de main quand je le vis.

- Vous avez l'air en pleine forme.

Alucard se tenait à quelques mètres de moi dans un costard flambant neuf noir. Ses cheveux bruns en bataille contrastaient avec l'image de classe qu'il donnait. Je l'avais toujours vouvoyé depuis ma libération. Je vis un sourire machiavélique se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il y avait une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix.

- Je pensais que tu allais me sauter à la gorge.

Je me suis rapproché de lui en vérifiant que j'avais mangé proprement.

- J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir, vieux manipulateur.

Il s'est penché vers moi pour me regarder dans les yeux.

- Et tu as tout compris ?

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel avant de lui répondre légèrement agacée mais en même temps contente de le retrouver.

- Bien sûr que non Alucard.

Nous nous sommes rendus dans un hôtel et avons loué une chambre pour une heure. Je pris place sur le lit alors qu'il en faisait de même avec une chaise.

- J'ai fait tout ça pour te protéger, il te fallait une autre protection que la mienne.

- Vous auriez pu faire ça autrement.

J'avais toujours un peu de rancœur vis à vis de lui par rapport à l'épisode de la Ligue des Vampires Américains.

- Pas vraiment, je ne voyais pas comment réussir cela autrement.

- Réussir quoi ?

Un sourire énigmatique me répondit et je sentis qu'il m'agaçait. Je savais que je n'aurais pas de réponse à cette question et qu'il ne servait à rien que je m'attarde là-dessus maintenant.

- Tu te nourris plus souvent de sang qu'avant ?

- Non, pas vraiment.

Il m'observa quelques secondes avant que je ne me lève pour arpenter la pièce.

- Qui est après moi ?

Je redoutais de poser cette question comme j'en redoutais la réponse.

- Ceux qui te gardaient à l'intérieur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu as un potentiel énorme Mara.

Il s'est levé et m'a prise par les épaules.

- S'ils arrivaient à faire de toi une arme les dégâts seraient désastreux pour tout le monde.

Je me suis éloigné de lui.

- Mais vous avez fait de moi une arme.

Pendant dix ans nous avions parcouru le globe, nous nous étions battus contre toutes sortes de choses qui c'étaient mises en travers de notre route, surnats et humain.

- C'est vous qui m'avez appris à me battre, vous qui m'entraîniez.

Il se rassit sur la chaise.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait de toi une guerrière. C'était en toi depuis ta naissance.

J'avais l'impression que le monde tournait trop vite, que j'aspirais trop d'oxygène à la fois et que cela me montait à la tête.

- Quel est votre but ? Vous en avez toujours un. Pourquoi me rendre prisonnière d'un vampire trop âgé pour que je puisse le tuer ou m'enfuir ?

- Pour ton bien.

J'ai ris froidement.

- Quand est-ce que vous me direz tout ?

- Quand tu seras prête...

Il prit un temps avant d'ajouter.

- ... et tu ne l'es pas.

- J'ai le droit de savoir.

C'est d'un air sombre qu'il me regarda avant de répliquer.

- Te souviens-tu de toute ta vie ? Mara.

Un froid m'envahit, non et il le savait. Il le savait même très bien, je ne me souvenais de rien avant ma libération. Tout était noir avant cela. Je ne voulais pas me souvenir, il n'y avait aucun avantage à ce que je me souvienne de ce que j'ai pu subir avant d'être enfin à l'air libre.

- Non

Ma voix était rageuse et j'avais envie de tout casser dans cette chambre. Il a ouvert la porte en me souriant une dernière fois, comme si nous venions d'avoir une discutions très plaisante, et de la laisser ouverte derrière lui.


	30. Chapter 29

L'aube pointait ses rayons pâles alors que je poussais la porte de service du Fangtasia. J'avais réfléchie pendant toute la nuit à ce qu'Alucard m'avait dit dans cette chambre d'hôtel miteuse. Je n'étais pas prête parce que je ne me souvenais pas entièrement de mon passé. Il fallait que je me souvienne pour pouvoir avancer, je devais donc trouver une solution. Je suis arrivée dans la salle et sa rage m'a assaillit, Eric...

- Où étais tu ?

Ah... Bonjour maman. Je ne me sentais pas d'humeur pour ce petit jeu. Je l'ai ignorée avec un port de tête digne d'une reine et je suis passé derrière le bar. Je me relevais avec une bouteille de tequila et un verre à shoot quand il fut devant moi.

- Je chassais.

Pas besoin de tout lui raconter, lui ne le faisait d'ailleurs me suis assise sur le bar et j'ai ouvert la bouteille.

- Toute la nuit ?

- J'avais très faim.

Je remarquais, en me servant un verre, un carton de bière avec un symbole fait au bic dessus, un Z avec une barre au milieu. Je l'avalais d'un trait avant de m'en servir un nouveau alors qu'il prenait place sur un des tabourets. J'avais réfléchie pendant une grande partie de la nuit à trouver un moyen ou une idée pour me rappeler de ce qui m'était arrivée. L'alcool était la première sur la liste et j'étais dans un bar, alors autant la mettre en pratique immédiatement.

- Tu n'étais pas seule, tu portes l'odeur d'un homme.

Alucard m'avait touché c'est vrai, aïe je ne trouvais pas de pirouette pour expliquer ça.

- Et alors ?

Pur provocation de ma part je le savais mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Il grondait presque et avait un accent prononcé qui rendait sa voix dur.

- Tu es à moi !

J'ai soupiré, il m'exaspérait.

- Ouais, ouais.

Je commençais à sentir l'alcool agir, une sensation de légèreté et de déconnections. Je ne savais plus à combien de shoots j'en étais avant qu'il ne reprenne plus calmement la parole.

- Pourquoi bois-tu ?

Je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux avant d'avoir un léger rire sarcastique.

- Pour me souvenir.

Il ne parut pas comprendre alors que je me resservais.

- Habituellement c'est pour oublier que les gens font ça...

L'alcool me monta à la tête et je posais la main sur le bar pour ne pas tanguer, le contrecoup était costaud.

- Va dormir Eric.

Malgré ma vision qui devenait un peu floue je pouvais voir qu'il saignait d'une oreille. J'espérais que l'alcool défasse les blocages qu'il y avait dans mon cerveau et je n'étais pas sur de vouloir que quelqu'un se trouve là au moment où je me souviendrais. Il ne bougeât pas d'un centimètre alors que j'arrivais à la moitié de la bouteille. Je sentais mon sang battre dans mes veines, mon corps me paraissait engourdi. J'ai reposé le verre avant de mettre mes mains bien à plats de part et d'autre de mon corps avant de tourner mon regard vers lui.

- J'ai vu Alucard cette nuit...

Je ne savais pas ce qui me prenait, j'avais l'impression de parler dans ma tête mais mes pensées sortaient de ma bouche. Un effet secondaire que je n'avais pas vraiment prévu.

-... il m'a dit que je devais me souvenir si je voulais savoir.

- Savoir quoi ?

Il ramena mes jambes de son côté avec lenteur mais ma tête tourbillonna quand même. J'ai dû réfléchir un moment avant de lui répondre.

- Savoir pourquoi il fait tout ça, pourquoi il fait ça pour moi.

Il a croisé ses bras sur mes cuisses avant de poser la tête dessus.

- Il faut que je me souvienne de l'intérieur.

Mon crâne me lançait légèrement.

- Je ne sais pas comment faire...

De l'inquiétude perçait en moi sous le voile de l'alcool quand j'ajoutais.

- Et je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir savoir.

La salle tournait autour de moi alors que je faisais tout pour ne pas bouger. J'avais chaud et froid en même temps. Eric a levé la tête pour m'observer.

- Tu vas être malade.

- Non.

Je n'en étais pourtant pas sûr. J'ai essayé de bouger un bras et j'eus l'impression que l'oxygène avait été remplacé par de l'ouate. La salle a tourné encore plus violemment au point où je ne savais plus ou je me trouvais. Ma vision se dédoublait, je voyais le Fangtasia et autre chose, une scène superposé. Je me focalisais sur la deuxième image quand j'entendis une voix me murmurer à l'oreille.

- Tu as faim ?

La deuxième scène commençait à prendre le dessus, une salle carrelé de blanc et de bleu. J'allais me tourner vers celui qui me parlait avant qu'une autre voix ne fasse son apparition.

- Moi, j'ai faim.

Alors que je ne savais plus où donner de la tête une sensation de froid me glaçât jusqu'à l'os. J'ouvris les yeux sous la douche dont le jet était mordant en inspirant violemment. Eric qui me tenait jusque-là m'a laissé assise en vérifiant que je ne tombais pas avant d'aller chercher une serviette de bain. J'étais furieuse contre lui.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça.

Il a posé la serviette sur ma tête avant de s'asseoir à son bureau.

- Tu faisais un coma éthylique.

- Et alors ? C'était le but, j'y étais presque !

J'avais terminé ma phrase en criant et ma tête me fit l'impression d'être prise entre deux cloches sonnant la messe. J'ai pris sur moi et je me suis relevé en ayant du mal à tenir mon équilibre. J'ai mobilisé mon énergie avant de m'envoyer une décharge qui me parcourut de la tête aux pieds. Je reprenais mon souffle quand il se leva pour s'approcher de moi. Je l'ai arrêté d'un geste sûr et j'ai relevé la tête. Toutes traces d'alcool avait disparues de mon sang, je l'avais en quelque sorte purifié.

- Je pouvais très bien arrêter ça moi-même.

J'ai laissé tomber la serviette au sol en quittant la pièce pour aller me changer avant de me coucher. J'espérais de tout cœur qu'il irait se trouver un cercueil à la cave mais Eric est entré peu de temps après que j'eus éteint la lumière. J'ai senti un déplacement d'air et le matelas bouger avant qu'il ne se couche.

- Sookie pourrais t'aider.

Je me suis tourné vers lui mais il faisait le mort. Oui, je n'y avais même pas pensé. Sookie et son don de télépathe pourrait peut-être passer au travers des barrières remplissant mon cerveau. J'ai reposé la tête sur l'oreiller mais je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le sommeil directement. Les deux voix que j'avais entendu étaient jeunes et basses mais alors que j'essayais de mieux m'en rappeler je me sentis nostalgique. J'ai soupiré une dernière fois avant que Morphée ne me recouvre de sa couverture céleste du sommeil.


	31. Chapter 30

Je me suis réveillée en ouvrant un œil et j'ai à peine eu le temps de m'adosser à la tête du lit avant qu'il n'apparaisse devant moi. Oh non, pas de reproche de grand matin ou de dispute je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur.

- Le symbole que tu as vu hier est celui d'une meute de loups garous, leur chef est un vampire. Cette meute est ancienne et abreuvé de notre sang.

Je devais avoir des séquelles de la veille ou bien je devais encore dormir. Une meute de loups qui avait pour chef un vampire ? Je me suis pincée le bras, la douleur était bien réel et il semblerait que finalement je n'avais aucune séquelle. Il s'est assis près de moi avant de continuer.

- cette meute à tuer ma famille, je les ai traqués pendant des siècles avant de perdre leurs traces.

Rage, violence, envie de meurtre. Génial de ressentir tout ça au réveil. Ma tête allait exploser sous les questions si je n'ouvrais pas la bouche mais je me suis forcé à me taire alors qu'il continuait.

- Ils ont enlevé Bill et ont envoyé un des leurs faire une visite à Sookie.

Je sentais qu'il y avait un élément qui m'échappait. Le sommeil m'avait entièrement quitté quand je me suis relevé pour me rapprocher de lui. Il a croisé mon regard inquiet avant d'ajouter.

- Elle n'a rien, je lui enverrais un de mes hommes dans la journée pour la protéger.

J'étais soulagé, j'aimais bien Sookie en plus du fait qu'elle pourrait peut-être m'aider. Je me doutais que c'était pour cela qu'il allait la protéger. Surtout que son don était plus que profitable lors de problèmes avec les humains.

- Elle sait ? Ce que tu viens de me dire sur cette meute.

- Non.

- Tu dois lui dire.

Il me foudroya d'un regard avant que je ne continue.

- Peut-être pas tout mais au moins pour les loups garous.

Il ne semblait pas vraiment d'accord et était prêt à me le faire savoir avant que je ne l'embrasse.

- Elle ne va pas gentiment rester chez elle à attendre, tu le sais.

Un grognement me répondait alors que je me levais. J'ai senti un sentiment de haine me prendre aux tripes avec une force que je ne connaissais pas. Je me suis préparé à toute vitesse avant de retourner vers lui. Il paraissait loin, perdu dans ses souvenirs, j'ai posé ma main sur sa joue pour le ramener au présent.

- Je sais que tu veux te venger et que c'est ta priorité. Mais pour y arriver il te faut Sookie.

Il a hoché la tête avant de se relever.

- Tu y va maintenant ?

- Il lui faut une protection pour cette nuit. Ils reviendront peut être.

Je sentais que cette possibilité le rendait presque joyeux alors qu'il quittait la chambre à toute vitesse.

J'ai pris mon service comme si de rien n'était, je travaillais avec Astrid ce qui me permis de réfléchir à mon aise pour encaisser tout ce que je venais d'apprendre. Une meute de loups garous vieille de plusieurs siècles géré par un vampire avait tué la famille d'Eric. Ils tenaient maintenant Bill dans leurs griffes et Sookie allait bientôt se jeter dans la mêlée. Eric allait sûrement profiter de la situation pour savoir qui était ce vampire et comment se venger.

Nous nous trouvions à la maison Pam et moi quand Eric rentrât couvert de sang. Il fit irruption dans le salon en se plaçant entre nous et la télévision.

- Jackson, Mississippi. La meute se trouve là-bas, Sookie va aller enquêter dès demain.

Pam c'était levé d'un bond pour se mettre près de lui.

- Tu es sur que c'est la même meute ?

- Ils ont la même marque.

Le sang provenait donc bien d'un loup-garou. J'éteignais la TV avec la zappette avant de demander.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

J'eus l'impression d'avoir donné le départ pour un conseil de guerre. Pam c'est assise dans un des fauteuils et Eric m'a rejoint sur le canapé.

- Nous ne pouvons pas débarquer comme ça à Jackson.

J'étais d'accord avec lui, nous nous ferions immédiatement repérer alors que Sookie aurait plus de chances que nous en lisant dans les esprits qui l'entoureraient.

- Sookie va de nouveau jouer à l'éclaireuse.

Pam semblait amusée en disant cela. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que cela faisait beaucoup de risques pour Sookie. Eric à hoché la tête avant de tendre ses jambes sur la table basse. Je ramenais les miennes près de mon menton en demandant.

- Comment va-t-elle les approcher ? Sookie n'est pas une lycan.

Eric me répondit en posant son bras en travers de mes épaules.

- Son garde du corps en est un.

J'ai posé ma tête contre son torse, il sentait le sang mais ça ne me dérangeait pas.

- je ne veux pas être mise de côté sur ce coup-ci.

Eric relevait ma tête alors que je comprenais qu'il ne voulait pas m'impliquer.

- Trop dangereux. Tu ne dois pas te faire remarquer.

J'ai soupiré en sachant qu'il avait raison mais je n'allais pas abandonner là. Je savais pourtant que la question était irrévocable pour l'instant.

Je sortais de ma douche quand je fus percuté par les émotions d'Eric, du chagrin, de la rage. L'aube était proche et je voulais dormir. Je suis sortie de ma chambre en pyjamas et j'ai été toqué à sa porte avant de l'ouvrir. Je me suis faufiler dans le noir jusqu'à son lit avant de grimper dessus. Il était tourné dos à moi et je savais qu'il ne dormait pas. J'ai glissé sous les draps avant de me coucher contre lui en passant un de mes bras sous le sien. Il ne bougeât pas d'un centimètre alors que je me concentrais pour lui envoyer une onde de calme mais sa proximité me troublait et je ne pensais pas y arriver. Mais alors qu'il se retournait vers moi en attrapant une de mes cuisses je compris que j'avais réussie à lui envoyer une vague d'émotion, mais pas de calme...


	32. Chapter 31

Cela faisait deux nuits que je retenais ma soif. J'allais m'éclipser par la porte de service du Fangtasia quand Pam m'appelât dans le bureau d'Eric. Je l'ai rejoint à en ayant l'impression que ma gorge allait s'enflammer.

- Quoi ?

Elle me tendit un téléphone portable que je pris en la remerciant.

- Il veut pouvoir te contacter à n'importe quel moment.

En moins d'une seconde je comprenais qu'Eric était parti pour le Mississippi.

- Des nouvelles de Sookie ?

Elle rit avant de me répondre.

- Pas encore, Eric savait que tu voulais aller chasser ce soir et comme il avait quelque petites... affaires à régler avant de pouvoir te rejoindre il m'a demandé de te donner ça.

Je l'ai remerciée avant de sortir sur le parking.

Je marchais dans la rue en suivant un groupe de cinq hommes, ils me paraissaient plus que louche. Je leur ai emboîté le pas alors qu'il entrait dans un bar à l'éclairage douteux. Je les ai dépassés pour prendre une table au fond alors qu'il prenait possession des tabourets du bar. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour remarquer du coin de l'œil qu'ils me jetaient tous des regards à la dérobés avant de se pencher les uns vers les autres. C'est là que le téléphone se mit à sonner.

- Allô.

- Alors, on va chasser ?

Je me suis levé en laissant dix dollars sur la table avant de sortir de l'établissement. En passant devant le bar j'ai dis clairement.

- Oui maman, j'arrive ne t'en fais pas.

Avant de raccroché en arrivant dans la rue. Eric était de l'autre côté du trottoir et je lui fis signe de monter sur les toits. J'avais à peine fait dix mètres que le groupe sortait du bar et commençait à me suivre. Je les ai menés jusqu'au fond d'une allée sombre avant de les attendre le dos au cul de sac. Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de moi je ne pus réprimer un sourire, quand Eric se laissa tomber souplement à terre avant d'attraper sa première proie. Deux de ses camarades se portaient à son secours alors que les deux derniers s'enfuyaient. Je les pris en chasse immédiatement, j'adorais ce moment où le chasseur comprenait en fait que la proie l'avait bluffé. Je fauchais les jambes de celui qui se trouvait le plus proche de moi avant de sauter à la gorge de son compagnon. Il se relevait avec peine alors que j'en terminais avec ma première proie. Je laissais tomber l'homme au sol avant de m'approcher lentement du dernier. Il ne savait pas s'il devait fuir ou se laisser tomber sur place.

- C'est vilain de jouer avec la nourriture Mara.

Eric en avait déjà fini. J'ai attrapé l'homme à la gorge et je lui ai rompus le cou. Je l'ai rattrapé avant qu'il ne touche le sol et je l'ai vidé de son sang.

Nous rentrions au Fangtasia quand je ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander.

- Tes affaires, ça a quelque chose à voir avec la visite de la reine et de l'ordonnateur ?

- En quelque sorte.

Je me suis tourné vers lui mais ses yeux restaient tournés vers la route.

- Explique-moi s'il te plaît.

Il a soupiré et j'ai senti que je commençais à l'énerver. Ma curiosité à fait surface et j'ai commencé à réfléchir. Nous allions nous garer quand j'ai lâché dans un souffle.

- Tu es impliqué dans la vente de V.

Il a plaqué sa main sur ma bouche avant que je ne puisse réagir.

- Pas ici, on en reparlera à la maison.

Je pouvais sentir que la situation ne lui plaisait pas, il ne voulait pas que je sache ce qui se passait mais il était bien obligé de m'expliquer maintenant que j'avais compris. J'ai hoché la tête et il a retiré sa main. Avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la portière il le faisait pour moi en me tendant la main pour m'aider à sortir.

- J'oublie parfois que tu n'es pas humaine.

Il relâcha ma main avant de fermer la portière et de se diriger vers l'entrée de service.

Je l'ai interrogé du regard dès que nous sommes rentrés à la maison. Il me fit signe de le suivre dans sa chambre. Je me posais sur son lit alors qu'il prenait sa chaise de bureau.

- Depuis la grande révélation de notre existence nous sommes comme tous les citoyens américains...

Je pensais qu'il essayait de noyer le poisson avant qu'il ne continu.

- ... et comme tous citoyens de ce pays nous payons des taxes.

J'entrevoyais le début d'une réponse mais je n'étais pas sur de comprendre. Eric ne semblait pas avoir de problèmes d'argent, Pam non plus, le bar tournait bien.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment toi qui veux vendre ce sang.

Il a ricané sarcastiquement avant de me répondre.

- C'est la reine qui a des problèmes avec le fisc.

Ah voilà, là c'était plus clair.

- Mais pourquoi as-tu accepté ?

- Je n'avais pas le choix.

Je l'ai regardé attentivement. Lui, le grand vampire viking de plus de mille ans n'avait pas su dire non à sa reine ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Je lui dois allégeance.

La hiérarchie des vampires était donc plus stable que ce que je n'avais pensé si la reine pouvait d'un simple serment l'obliger à lui obéir. De ce que j'avais pu voir elle ne semblait pas aussi vieille que lui, il aurait donc eu l'avantage lors d'un combat. J'y réfléchissais encore lorsque je me levais le lendemain pour me préparer à prendre mon service. Je pensais alors que ce serais une soirée comme les autres. Sauf que ce soir-là tournât à l'enfer.


	33. Chapter 32

J''étais arrivée sur le parking des employés du Fangtasia sur la Ducati. Alors que je retirais mon casque en libérant mes cheveux quelque chose m'a piqué au travers de mon blouson. J'ai regardé mon bras alors que ma main lâchait déjà mon casque, une fléchette y était enfoncée. Je me souviens d'avoir juré avant de tomber au sol. Un homme c'est alors approché de moi et m'a lié les mains avec une chaîne d'or avant de me jeter en travers de ses épaules. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger un muscle, ce qu'ils m'avaient injecté devait être puissant. J'ai perdu connaissance alors que j'entendais qu'ils défonçaient les portes du Fangtasia.

Quand je suis revenu à la réalité j'ai immédiatement su où je me trouvais. Dans le sous-sol du Fangtasia, ils m'avaient fait traverser la seule porte du bâtiment que je n'aurais jamais voulu ouvrir. J'avais du mal à bouger mon corps et pour cause, j'étais enchaînée à un mur. Pam se trouvait devant moi attaché sur une sorte de roue dont descendait des barres. Je pouvais voir des brûlures sur sa peau. J'ai hurlé et me suis rendue compte qu'ils m'avaient bâillonné. Elle a tourné ses yeux vers moi avant que je n'entende la porte s'ouvrir. L'ordonnateur descendait les marches avec un sourire froid sur ses lèvres alors que je déchirais mon bâillon en sortant mes crocs. J'ai tiré sur mes chaînes mais elles n'ont pas bougés d'un millimètre, l'or m'empêchait d'utiliser mon énergie. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'avais été inconsciente, une heure ? Une nuit ?

- Tu te réveilles enfin petite chose.

Je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux pendant qu'il se penchait vers moi.

- Nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de mal pour te maîtriser comme tu peux le voir.

Il semblait jubiler de la situation alors qu'elle me mettait hors de moi. Oui, je n'avais rien vu venir. Je m'étais fait avoir comme une bleue.

- Nous allons donc pouvoir reprendre.

J'ai senti mon cœur arrêter de battre pendant une seconde avant que mes oreilles bourdonnent. Ma peur voulait prendre le dessus mais je devais rester forte. Je devais endurer et me taire. Je savais qu'Eric ne se trouvait pas au Fangtasia ce soir, pour affaires. Affaires qui concernait le sang de vampire, sang que l'ordonnateur avait sûrement trouvé. J'ai avalé une goulée d'air et j'ai relevé la tête en attendant ce qui allait suivre. Eric trouverait une solution pour nous sortir de là, j'en étais sûre.

- Non, petite chose, il parait que tu es rare.

Il s'est tourné vers Pam en levant sa canne vers son ventre.

- D'où vient le sang que nous avons trouvé ?

Il me regardait moi mais mon regard était dirigé vers Pam. Elle faisait non de la tête. J'ai baissé la mienne avant de répondre que je ne savais pas et d'entendre la peau de Pam brûler sous le bout d'argent de la canne. Elle avait tenté de ne pas hurler mais ses gémissements me retournaient l'âme. Elle y avait déjà eu droit et elle recevait ma part en ce moment parce que j'étais trop précieuse pour être abîmée. Les questions se succédaient et ma réponse restait la même. Pam ne pouvait plus se retenir d'hurler, toute sa peau était rouge et sanguinolente. J'avais l'impression de tomber dans un puits et que je n'allais jamais toucher l'eau, que j'allais continuer à entendre ce torrent d'hurlements pour le restant de ma vie. Mes larmes coulaient sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse les essuyer. Je ne supportais pas que Pam souffre à ma place, je voulais que ça s'arrête. Je voulais que tout ça ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve duquel j'allais me réveiller pour aller travailler. Mais je savais que c'était la réalité et qu'il n'y avait pour le moment qu'une seule façon de traverser cette tempête. Se taire et tenir bon jusqu'au retour d'Eric. La nuit devait s'achever car l'ordonnateur nous laissa seul après une dernière question.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il va revenir pour vous deux ?

J'ai relevé la tête en souriant méchamment.

- Oui.

- Vous ne valez rien pour lui.

Il a remonté les marches et a claqué la porte derrière lui. J'aurais voulu le tuer, je voulais que Pam soit détachée et qu'elle me donne un coup de main après s'être nourrie. Je voulais que l'or arrête de me drainer pendant quelque seconde pour que je puisse éclater ces chaînes.

- Tes yeux...

- Schut Pam, repose-toi.

Je me suis tourné vers elle en remarquant qu'elle souriait douloureusement.

- Eric m'a dit qu'ils étaient aussi comme ça quand tu es entré dans l'église.

- Schut, je t'en prie.

Je voyais que chaque mot lui coûtait mais qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas.

- Nous valons tout pour lui.

Je compris qu'elle faisait référence à ce que l'ordonnateur m'avait dit. J'ai hoché la tête.

- C'est pour ça que toi et moi on doit être forte.

Son ton était dur bien que je percevais de la douceur en dessous. Elle me soutenait moi alors que c'était elle qui souffrait physiquement.

- Combien de temps je suis resté inconsciente ?

- La nuit de leur arrivée et le jour qui a suivi.

24 heures donc, je n'ai pas posé de question sur Eric, nous pouvions très bien être sous surveillance.

- Repose-toi Pam. Reprends des forces.

- Je n'y arriverais pas.

Je le savais et ça me mettait hors de moi, j'ai a nouveau essayer de tirer sur mes chaînes mais rien n'y faisait, elle restait en place. J'ai réussi à tenir la pression jusqu'à la moitié du jour, je pense. Par après j'ai commencé à perdre les pédales. Pam semblait être en veille tout en ne sachant pas vraiment dormir. Mon cœur battait irrégulièrement et j'avais l'impression d'entendre des murmures. J'ai fermé les yeux pour mieux entendre ce que les voix disaient.

- elle résiste mieux que les autres.

- Oui mais elle commence à atteindre sa limite.

Une autre voix est alors intervenue, une voix de femme.

- Vous ne pouvez pas continuer à lui faire endurer ça.

Pam m'a ramené au présent en m'appelant.

- Mara ?

- Je suis là Pam.

J'étais essoufflée et je tremblais, qu'est ce qui venais de m'arriver ? Un souvenir ? Un rêve ?

- Tu semblais faire une crise...

- C'est passé Pam.

Je sentais que l'or puisait profondément dans mes réserves et que ma situation devenait dangereuse. Je n'étais jamais tombé à court d'énergie, je ne savais pas quelles conséquences cela pouvait avoir. Combien de temps Pam et moi pouvions nous tenir ? Encore quelques heures ? Je ne pensais pas que nous pourrions aller au-delà. J'ai dû m'endormir car je suis réveillée par un cri de Pam.

- Bonsoir petite chose.

L'ordonnateur est de nouveau là, la nuit doit être tombée. Son petit jeu reprend jusqu'à l'aube. Alors que le silence se fait à nouveau et que Pam et moi nous retrouvons seul je ne peux m'empêcher de lui demander pardon. Elle semble surprise en me demandant pourquoi je lui dis ça.

- Tu souffres à ma place.

Je sens ma gorge brûler alors que j'ajoute.

- Je vais tuer ce bâtard d'ordonnateur.

- Seulement si je peux t'aider.

J'ai hoché la tête avant de tomber dans le silence.


	34. Chapter 33

La nuit était à nouveau tombée et j'étais trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit. Pam avait été allongée sur une table. L'ordonnateur dont les mains étaient gantées tenait une boite à bijoux quand il s'approcha d'elle.

- Je viens chargé de cadeaux pour que vous sachiez comme je me sens sale de la façon dont je vous ai traitée.

Je tirais sur mes chaînes sans convictions ni force, je n'en pouvais plus.

- J'ai envoyé un sous-fifre chez Tiffany choisir un présent pour vous.

- Comment savez-vous que j'aime les bijoux ?

J'étais admirative, après tout ce qu'elle avait subi Pam arrivait encore à lui tenir tête.

- Comme la plupart des femmes. Celles qui disent le contraire se mentent à elle-même.

Je vis briller une boucle d'oreille en argent dans sa main.

- Elles sont superbes.

- En argent massif.

Je m'en doutais mais mes tripes se sont quand même nouées. Pam est restée impassible.

- Parfait. Assorties à mes chaînes.

- Hélas, je viens de me rendre compte que vos oreilles sont déjà percées.

J'envisageais le pire alors qu'il continuait d'une voix onctueuse.

- Verriez-vous un inconvénient à ce que je perce vos paupières ?

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pleurer. Le calvaire allait recommencer une nuit de plus et je ne savais pas si j'allais le supporter. Pam est restée fier jusqu'au bout.

- Pas du tout.

- Très bien.

Ce salaud semblait jubiler alors qu'il approchait l'une des boucles en tenant sa paupière. J'allais fermer les yeux quand Eric est arrivé. Enfin, tout ça avait une chance de s'arrêter.

- Ça suffit !

Son t-shirt était couvert de sang mais ça ne semblait pas être le sien. Je sentais qu'il était sûr de lui, un bon point pour nous.

- Eric.

Pam semblait tout aussi soulagée que moi. L'ordonnateur lui ne semblait vraiment pas ravi d'avoir été interrompus.

- Monsieur Northman. Cela suffira si Bill Compton vous accompagne. Est-il là ?

J'ai tourné mon regard vers Eric.

- Non.

Mauvais point pour nous donc.

- Mais la reine de Louisiane, oui.

Là je ne savais pas dans quelle direction tournait le vent. La vampire rousse que j'avais pu apercevoir dans le bar fit son entrée en descendant les marches. Elle ne semblait pas particulièrement heureuse de se retrouver dans cette situation. L'ordonnateur essayait de reprendre la parole avant qu'Eric ne l'interrompe.

- Notre marché...

- Vous aviez raison de me suspecter. Mais j'ai tout fait sous ses ordres.

Je sentais que j'allais bientôt m'évanouir si on ne me retirait pas ses chaînes. Il fallait que je me nourrisse au plus vite. Le sous-sol devenait flou alors que l'ordonnateur se rapprochait d'eux.

- Vous vous rendez coupable de traîtrise, en poignardant ainsi votre reine dans le dos.

- Elle n'est plus ma reine. J'ai prêté allégeance au roi du Mississippi.

À nouveau je ne savais pas si c'était bon pour nous ou pas mais je n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Un autre vampire descendait les marches en s'arrêtant à la hauteur de la reine.

- Et le Mississippi est fier de reconnaître en lui l'un des siens.

Eric souriait, bon signe pour nous. Je commençais a comprendre le coup qui se jouait. Il avait changé d'allégeance pour pouvoir balancer la reine.

- J'adore cet endroit. J'adore l'esprit. On parlera franchise après.

Le roi du Mississippi avait l'air de notre côté, bien. Au plus la pression retombait au moins j'arrivais à rester dans la réalité. L'ordonnateur soupira.

- Russel Edgington.

- Appelez-moi Majesté.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire devant la tête que faisait l'ordonnateur.

- Northman dit-il vrai ?

Je voyais son regard de rapace se porter sur la reine qui eut l'air d'une enfant prise la main dans le sac.

- Oui, ordonnateur.

- Je crains de devoir vous arrêter. Selon les autorités...

- Les autorités ?

Le roi l'avait coupé magistralement.

- Sérieusement ? Qui sont ces autorités ?

Il s'avança vers lui en ajoutant.

- Qui leur a donné le pouvoir ? Rien, personne.

Eric c'est approché de Pam.

- Ça va ?

Elle a hoché la tête alors que le roi ne se taisait toujours pas. Eric se tournait vers moi alors qu'il continuait.

- Ils l'ont pris, comme moi en ce jour. Je ne me soumets plus aux autorités.

Je lui ai fait signe de nous détacher alors que l'ordonnateur avait du mal à rester calme.

- Vous êtes conscient...

Un bruit de chaîne attira son attention alors qu'Eric voulait relâcher Pam.

- Elles ne bougent pas de là !

J'ai senti Eric se faire violence pour lui obéir.

- Vous êtes conscient...

reprenait-il.

-... de commettre un péché capital ?

Le roi leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui répondre.

- Je suis conscient de la galère dans laquelle je vous mets. Et c'est plutôt plaisant.

Il me plaisait de plus en plus celui-là. L'ordonnateur sembla blaser.

- Je suis tenu de rapporter votre blasphème...

Le roi le coupa à nouveau.

- Aux autorités ? Ça n'arrivera pas. Assez parlé de vous. En échange de l'argent qu'elle doit aux impôts, la reine Sophie-Anne a gentiment accepté de m'épouser.

Ça sentait plutôt le chantage à plein nez mais je n'en avais rien à faire.

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

Non, elle ne semblait vraiment pas ravie. L'ordonnateur essaya à nouveau de reprendre la parole.

- Votre majesté...

- Oui, mon fidèle sujet ? Oh nous serions ravis que vous célébriez la noce.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de célébrer d'union sauf autorisation...

L'ordonnateur semblait marcher sur des charbons ardents et c'était très plaisant à voir. J'ai de nouveau souris quand le roi à recommencer.

- Sauf autorisation exceptionnelle des autorités. Vous n'avez peut-être pas saisi les sous-entendus de notre dernier échange. Le pouvoir change de mains. Fuck les autorités.

- Je jure, pour toujours, fidélité aux seules autorités vampires dont la sagesse et l'équité...

Le roi semblait exaspéré. Il relâchât Pam en un instant en mettant l'ordonnateur à sa place. Eric à rompus mes chaînes avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Je pris Pam par la main en regardant la suite. Russel Edgington tenait la canne de l'ordonnateur.

- Pauvre imbécile ! Fou obéissant aveuglément aux ordres, tout comme les humains. Ce sont ceux de votre espèce qui nous répriment depuis des siècles.

Il a retiré le bout en argent révélant une pointe acérée. Pam a serré ma main un peu plus fort. Oui, moi aussi je savais ce qui allait suivre et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jubiler. Eric nous a assises sur les marches avant d'aller nous chercher du true blood. Russel avait relevé la table pour que l'ordonnateur se retrouve debout. Eric c'est assis entre nous deux en nous passant deux bouteilles chacune. Je portais la première à mes lèvres alors qu'il nous ramenait vers lui. Alors que le roi commençait à jouer nous nous sommes relevés. Il planta la canne dans le poumon droit.

- Vous préférez donner que recevoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Pam était de nouveau normal, humour compris, mais moi je n'attendais qu'une seule chose. Le coup de grâce qui allait emporter ce bâtard vers sa vraie mort. Je tenais à peine sur mes jambes et Eric me retins par la taille alors que je sentais mon équilibre vacillé.

- Voyons ce que ça donne, Pam. Tu te moqueras après.

Je le sentais rassurer mais en même temps une autre émotion se tapissait en toile de fond. J'ai tourné mon regard vers lui. Il fixait le roi avec toute son attention.

- On peut accélérer ? J'ai peur de changer d'avis.

La reine semblait s'ennuyer à mourir.

- Bien sur mon chou.

Que de fausse affection dans cette phrase, ce n'était pas par amour qu'il voulait l'épouser, ça c'était certain. Il s'est posté a deux centimètre de l'ordonnateur.

- ce serait moins pénible si tu pouvais prononcer ces putains de mots !

- Je suis tenu de faire respecter les lois sacrées...

Le roi dirigea la canne droit sur son cœur.

- À toi de voir.

Après un léger moment de réflexion l'ordonnateur repris.

- Je vous déclare mari et femme.

- merci.

- oui, merci. J'en pleurerais de joie.

La mariée devrait se forcer pour paraître heureuse. La voix d'Eric résonna dans sa cage thoracique alors que je posais ma tête contre son torse.

- Félicitations, Majestés.

Pam semblait aux anges alors qu'elle applaudissait.

- Félicitations.

L'ordonnateur ne sut pas se taire.

- Vous réalisez que les autorités n'admettront jamais...

- Leur non pertinence ? Nous sommes ici en désaccord je suis sûr qu'elle le feront, vite.

Le ton du roi montait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

- Il est temps de vous libérer de votre allégeance aveugle aux autorités et à leurs lois. Il n'y a qu'une loi, celle de la Nature, la survie des plus forts. Nous devons reprendre le monde aux humains, pas les rassurer avec des affiches et des campagnes, quand ils le détruisent. Ce n'est pas de l'autorité, c'est de l'abdication.

Eric l'interrompis alors que je perdais à nouveau l'équilibre.

- Majesté...

Le roi se tournât vers lui.

-... y allons-nous ?

- oui.

Russel se dirigeait vers l'escalier alors que je sentais ma vision s'embrouiller. Mais il changeât d'avis.

- Et puis non.

Je perdis connaissance alors qu'il venait de décapiter l'ordonnateur. J'avais tout fait pour tenir le plus longtemps possible mais je venais de franchir pour la première fois ma limite. Ce n'était pas du true blood qu'il me fallait, mais du sang humain. Je m'attendais à tomber mais j'ai sentie Eric me prendre dans ses bras avant de totalement sombrer. J'étais en sécurité maintenant.


	35. Chapter 34

J'ai ouvert les yeux en tendant ma main devant moi. Je pouvais voir les marques que les chaînes d'or avaient laissés dans ma peau, de fines lignes blanches. Je me trouvais dans ma chambre au Fangtasia. Je me sentais comme coupé de la réalité, regardant mon bras sans saisir qu'il était à moi. Je n'avais aucune sensation, aucune émotion. J'entendais Eric parlé dans la salle sans comprendre ce qu'il disait. Je me suis habillé avec les premiers vêtements qui me sont tombés sous la main et j'ai été ouvrir la porte. Elle était fermée de l'extérieur, sans réfléchir j'ai posé ma main dessus avant de la projeter au sol. Deux gardes en combinaison noir complète se tenaient des deux côtés de l'entrée en braquant des armes sur moi. Avant que je ne comprenne comment, ils étaient au sol et je me dirigeais vers la salle. Je vis que Nan Flanagan se trouvait en face d'Eric avec deux caméras sur trépieds. Qu'est ce qui avait encore pu arriver pendant que j'étais dans les vapes ? Nan tourna la tête vers moi à mon entrée et une des caméras me suivis de son objectif pendant que je me dirigeais vers Pam. J'ai soupiré en arrivant à sa hauteur en remarquant qu'elle n'avait plus aucune séquelle sur sa peau, je me suis adossé près d'elle au bar. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à ressentir quelque chose quand Nan demanda.

- D'où la mort de l'Ordonnateur ?

Alors qu'Eric lui répondait je commençais à me faire une idée de la situation.

- Non, il a tué l'ordonnateur parce qu'il l'avait défié. Il a kidnappé la reine car elle se refusait à lui. Maintenant si l'Autorité ou la Ligue se trouvent sur son chemin...

Donc le roi du Mississippi n'était pas aussi sympas que je l'avais pensé en le rencontrant, il faut dire qu'à ce moment-là il avait tout pour lui. Flanagan repris la parole en semblant septique.

- Ce sont des allégations de trahison. Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

- J'aurai dû. Mais l'Autorité n'existe que depuis quelques siècles. Mon histoire avec Russel Edgington est vieille d'un millénaire.

Le puzzle pris forme dans ma tête en une seconde et Eric confirma mon hypothèse en continuant alors que Flanagan semblait surprise.

- Ma famille a été massacrée. Toute ma famille... par des loups. J'ai réussi à en tuer un. Et je l'ai vu se changer en homme au bout de mon épée. Et ces loups, ils sont pareils. En Suède, en Allemagne, ici.

Je vis Eric se tourné vers l'une des caméras avant de reprendre.

- Je n'ai pas signalé Russel Edgington, car je voulais le tuer de mes propres mains. J'attends cet instant depuis un millénaire.

Je me suis tourné vers Pam en comprenant enfin la pièce qui se jouait devant moi. Un fourmillement dans mes mains me fit savoir que je retrouvais mes sensations mais je me sentais toujours coupé de tout sentiment. Les caméras se tournèrent alors que je repliais et dépliais mes doigts. J'ai entendu qu'elle disait qu'elle allait prendre un vol pour Portland. Eric ne comprenait pas.

- Quoi ? C'est tout ?

- L'Autorité étudiera votre déposition. Même s'il semble fort probable que j'aie perdu une nuit d'antenne pour promouvoir l'ADV à écouter ces conneries.

Je me suis tourné vers elle, elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle venait de dire. Eric a échangé un regard avec Pam avant que Nan ne continue.

- Mais certains tiennent à une audience équitable. Ces américains...

Elle se levait pour partir quand il l'interpella.

- Mlle Flanagan. Russel Edgington est une menace pour notre existence.

Elle parut s'énerver en lui répondant vertement.

- Mais c'est un roi. Qui vient de donner un demi-million de dollars à l'ADV, dont vous prétendez qu'il veut la perte. Bizarre, non ? Apportez deux autres cercueils pour le shérif Northman et sa...

Elle tourna son regard vers Pam.

-... quoi que vous soyez. Vous êtes bouclés en attendant la décision de l'Autorité.

Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur moi.

- La fille vient avec nous.

Elle partait déjà vers la sortie quand deux de ses hommes se rapprochèrent de moi armes à la main. Je voyais bien qu'Eric et Pam ne pouvait rien faire dans cette situation, en soupirant j'ai emboîtée le pat de Flanagan. J'ai jeté un regard à Eric alors qu'un de mes nouveaux gardes du corps posait sa main sur mon épaule. Il se prit une décharge qui le laissa KO sur le sol, son camarade pointait son arme sur moi.

- Je peux marcher toute seule.

La distance que je sentais entre moi et le monde ne faisait qu'augmenter. En sortant du Fangtasia je scrutais les alentour avec indifférence, des gardes partout. Je suis monté dans la limousine de Flanagan, elle semblait jubiler que je coopère. Moi, je n'en avais rien à faire. Elle ne m'adressa pas la parole quand la voiture démarra et commença à rouler. Au plus nous nous éloignons du Fangtasia au plus je commençais à me sentir vide. J'ai posé ma tête sur la vitre en regardant à l'extérieur, la voiture venait de s'arrêter à un feu rouge. Quelque chose attira mon attention sur le trottoir, un bout de veste claquant au vent. J'ai relevé les yeux pour rencontrer les siens, Alucard. Même sa présence, si proche, ne me faisait rien ressentir. Il m'a souri en tendant ses poignets joints devant lui avant de les écarter. Je sentis quelque chose se déchirer en moi, je reprenais pieds en réalisant que j'étais toujours prisonnière. Je le vis traverser le passage pour piéton et disparaître alors que la pluie commençait à tomber. Mon cœur battait la chamade alors que je comprenais en regardant les marques sur mes bras que j'avais le choix. Continuer de subir les chaînes où les briser. Je ressentais enfin quelque chose, je voulais être libre. J'ai senti mon énergie revenir à pleine puissance en me tournant vers Nan.

- Je n'appartiens à personne.

Elle sembla surprise et ne me répondis pas. Elle m'observait comme si elle avait peur de moi. Je sentais mon énergie parcourir chaque centimètre de ma peau, chaque veine de mon corps.

- Je ne suis plus prisonnière.

J'ouvrais la portière alors qu'elle se soulevait de la banquette pour me retenir à l'intérieur quand la voiture s'arrêta brusquement. Je m'arrachais a son étreinte avec force en laissant un bout de mon t-shirt au passage. Je souriais en posant le pied sur le bitume et en rejoignant Alucard devant la voiture. Une vingtaine de vampire-soldats nous encerclaient, Nan vint se mettre entre eux et nous.

- Vous ne pouvez pas !

Elle semblait hors d'elle, je me suis avancé d'un pat.

- Si, je peux. Je reprends ma liberté. Vous n'avez plus aucun pouvoir sur moi.

Un des vampires tenta de m'atteindre avec une fléchette que j'attrapais au vol avant de la lui renvoyer dans la cuisse. Je me sentais à nouveau moi-même.

- Je ne suis pas un vampire, je n'ai donc pas à subir votre autorité.

Je voyais la pression montée dans leur rang. Je me suis tourné vers Alucard alors que la pluie redoublait de puissance. Il me fit oui de la tête.

- La ligue Américaine des vampires...

Je l'interrompis avec une détermination froide dans la voix.

-... ne sera pas contrarié car je retourne au Fangtasia. J'y resterais aussi longtemps que ça me chante. Et si ça peut vous rassurer sur mes intentions je ne compte pas vous tuer vous et vos hommes si vous me laissez partir sans faire d'histoire.

Je vis plusieurs de ses gardes rigoler sous cape alors qu'elle devenait encore plus blanche que ce que j'avais pu observer pour un vampire. Je sentais qu'elle ne voulait pas me laisser partir, mon énergie commençât à se développer en vague autour de mon corps sans que je puisse la contrôler.

- Alors ?

Mon ton restait neutre mais je sentais l'excitation du combat venir parcourir mes nerfs. Alucard posa sa main sur mon épaule en s'avançant vers elle. Je le voyais ricaner alors qu'il se penchât pour lui parler.

- Cette jeune personne vous a signalé ses intentions avec beaucoup de politesse, je pense qu'il est temps de lui donner une réponse.

Je sentais la pression qu'il lui mettait, elle était aussi psychologique que physique. Je le sentais prêt, il emplissait l'espace qui l'entourait comme s'il se répandait dans l'air. J'ai vu Nan flancher, elle sortit son GSM pour prévenir les gardes en factions au Fangtasia de mon retour. Alucard revins près de moi pour me porter dans ses bras. En un instant nous étions dans les airs en direction du Fangtasia.


	36. Chapter 35

Alucard me déposa un baiser sur le front avant de me lâcher sur le toit de l'immeuble en face du Fangtasia. L'aube pointait le bout de son nez et j'ai pris le temps d'observer l'astre solaire monter doucement dans le ciel. Les soldats-vampires ne se trouvaient plus sur le parking quand j'ai sauté du toit avant d'amortir souplement ma chute en touchant le trottoir. J'ai poussé la porte du Fangtasia en grand avant d'entrer. Je la refermais derrière moi en observant la salle, quatre vampires étaient de garde. Aucun d'eux ne tentât de m'intercepter alors que je me dirigeais vers le bureau d'Eric. Je sentais qu'il ne dormait pas et qu'il ne le ferait sûrement pas. J'ai inspiré avant de lever ma main pour toquer à la porte et de rentrer. J'ai enjambé un cercueil blanc avant de m'avancer vers son bureau, Pam devait se trouver à l'intérieur. Ses yeux ont croisés les miens alors que je prenais place sur le bureau. Je pouvais sentir que mon retour ne le laissait pas indifférent mais l'émotion de base était la colère. Pas contre moi, contre l'autorité et Nan.

- Je suis de retour.

- Tu l'as tuée ?

J'ai secoué la tête pour lui signifier que non, bien que j'imaginais la joie que lui aurais apporté la réponse inverse.

- Je lui ai un peu forcée la main.

Il ne semblait pas comprendre.

- J'ai décidé de reprendre ma liberté.

Ou plutôt Alucard m'avait fait comprendre que j'avais le choix. Accepter d'être prisonnière ou bien me battre pour être libre.

- Pourquoi es-tu là alors ?

- Bonne question.

Je n'avais pas vraiment de réponse. Je voulais rester au Fangtasia, j'aimais cet endroit. J'avais fini par vraiment m'attacher à ceux qui m'entouraient et leurs sorts me tenaient à cœur. Je l'ai regardé en comprenant qu'une part de moi voulait rester auprès de lui et de Pam, que je ne voulais pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose à lui. J'ai soupiré avant de me lever et d'aller me réchauffé un true blood. Je me suis rassise en le fixant, il pouvait ressentir mes émotions et parfois j'avais l'impression qu'il les interprétait mieux que moi.

- En fait je crois que tu sais mieux que moi pourquoi je suis là. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que je ressens mais ça tu le sais.

Il a hoché la tête avant de retourner dans un mutisme complet. J'ai terminé ma bouteille avant de me décider à rompre le silence.

- Il a quel âge ? Edgington.

- Trois milles ans.

- C'est la merde...

Trois fois plus âgé que notre viking de service. Je ne tenais pas cinq minutes en combat singulier contre Eric alors contre Russel ...

- N'y pense même pas, il est à moi.

Je fus saisie par son ton froid et détaché alors que je ressentais qu'il ne voulait pas que je m'en mêle.

- Seul tu vas avoir du mal.

Je me suis levée en le plantant là et en retournant dans la salle. J'ai pris place sur mon siège pour attendre le coucher du soleil.

Quand Pam est entrée dans la salle suivi d'Eric j'ai remarqué qu'elle avait pleuré. Le crépuscule était donc là. Je me suis levée pour aller m'asseoir à sa table sans faire de commentaire.

- Eric m'a dit que tu étais de retour.

J'ai soupiré en lui répondant sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Une émancipation tardive.

Nan Flanagan est arrivée peu de temps après accompagné par une dizaine de garde-vampires et une lettre. Elle s'est directement approchée d'Eric.

- Quelle sale mine.

- Je pète la forme.

Après être resté debout pendant toute la journée, lui et moi savions que ça l'avait affaibli.

- La décision est la suivante.

Nan entrait immédiatement dans le vif du sujet et sans prendre de gants.

- L'Autorité nie avoir connaissance de notre entretien, de votre déclaration et même de cette décision. Ce n'est jamais arrivé.

- Quoi ?

Il exprimait tout haut ce que Pam et moi pensions. Son regard croisa le mien alors que Flanagan mettait les choses au clair.

- Souverains manquants, ordonnateur mort. Un bourbier politique dont personne ne veut. Pas aux portes de la ratification.

- Russel continuera de tuer. Et si le public humain l'apprend ?

J'avais compris ce que sous entendais le discours de Flanagan mais Eric pas vraiment. Il ressentait trop de colère pour garder l'esprit froid.

- Vous allez donc vous en occuper. Sans bruit, discrètement, et le plus important totalement officieusement. Vous cherchiez vengeance, la voilà.

Nouveau regard entre Pam et moi.

- Quelles ressources aller vous me donnez ?

- Aucune, nous ne ferons rien.

- Et je vais le tuer comment ? Il a trois fois mon âge.

Elle allait sortir quand elle revint sur ses pas en ayant l'air très contrarié.

- Écoute, petite pleurnicharde.

Outch, j'espérais qu'Eric tiendrait son calme.

- Le seul lien entre Sophie-Anne, Russel et l'ordonnateur, c'est toi. Tu nous as apporté ce tas de fumier et tu vas le faire disparaître. Apporte-moi ses crocs ou j'aurai les tiens.

Tous les garde-vampires la suivirent alors qu'elle sortait d'un pat décidé du Fangtasia. Dans la même soirée l'amendement pour les droits des vampires fut refusé, Russel Edgington avait arraché la colonne vertébrale d'un présentateur télé avant de se désigner comme le vrai visage des vampires devant l'Amérique entière.


	37. Chapter 36

Nous venions d'apprendre la nouvelle et Eric composa immédiatement un numéro sur son téléphone. Une demi-heure plus tard son notaire arrivait au Fangtasia. L'ambiance dans la salle était électrique alors qu'ils entamaient la paperasse qui je sentais énervait déjà Eric. Je comprenais qu'il se sentait obligé de faire ça et que c'était la source du peu de patience qu'il arrivait à avoir. Pam faisait les cents pats derrière lui en ayant la tête des mauvais jours. J'étais assise sur le bar quand le notaire en arriva à la fin.

- Je lègue mes résidences, sujettes à hypothèque et aux charges à ...

Pam s'arrêta enfin pour regarder le dos d'Eric.

- Ma progéniture, Pamela Swynfold DeBeaufort.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

- Car parmi nous, Pam, Russel était sans doute le plus vieux et le plus fort, avant qu'il n'éviscère un présentateur télé en live. Là, c'est aussi le plus fou et sa rage est directement dirigée sur moi. Fais le calcul.

Il fit signe au notaire de reprendre. J'ai haussé les épaules alors que Pam me jetait un regard. Mieux valait ne pas prendre parti dans cette histoire, de toutes manières rien ne pouvait changer ce qu'Eric avait décidé de faire.

- Article 4, je lègue le reste de mes résidences à ...

- Ma progéniture, Pamela Swynfold DeBeaufort.

- Tu ne vas même pas te battre ?

Deux vampires énervés dans une pièce n'était pas une sinécure.

- Bien sûr que si. Mais avant de trouver un plan génial, j'assure mes arrières et tes fesses.

- Eric ...

Là il perdit patience. Je n'avais qu'une envie sortir de la salle. Ses émotions me percutaient de plein fouet et je commençais à me sentir comme un punching-ball émotionnel.

- À moins d'avoir un plan pour défaire Russel Edgington, ne me distrais pas.

Il reprit contenance en se tournant vers le notaire.

- Continuez.

- Il me faut deux témoins. Mais ça ne peut pas être le bénéficiaire.

- Mara.

Oui, oui, pas besoin de me crier dessus. J'ai glissé du bar avant de m'approcher de lui.

- Es-tu en pleine possession de tes capacités ?

Non voyons, j'ai bu et je me suis drogué.

- Oui.

J'ai pris le stylo qu'il me tendait. « Lu et approuvé », signature, voilà. Pam me fusilla du regard alors que je retournais vers le bar. Je ne pouvais pas rester près de lui, sa proximité renforçait ce que je pouvais ressentir. Le notaire reprit la parole en rangeant ses papiers avant de partir.

- Félicitations. Dans l'état de Louisiane, si monsieur Northman décédait pour de bon, vous deviendrez un vampire très riche.

Je savais, alors qu'elle et moi ne partagions aucun lien, que Pam devait se retenir pour ne pas l'égorger sur place. Il dut s'en rendre compte car il ajouta.

- Je connais la sortie.

J'ai attendu qu'ils se calment un peu avant de lâcher de mon perchoir.

- Et maintenant, c'est quoi le plan génial qui va nous sortir de la galère ?

Comme je m'y attendais Pam c'est posé près de moi sur un tabouret.

- Nous ne sommes pas de taille il est trop âgé.

Pam prenait donc la voie de la sagesse, je hochais la tête avant d'ajouter.

- Et nous n'aurons aucune aide de la LVA.

J'ai réfléchis à haute voix.

- Russel est un vampire, les vampires sont faibles durant la journée, moi pas.

Eric rentra dans la discutions.

- Tu n'arriveras pas à l'approcher avec sa meute de loups garous qui campent au pied de son cercueil.

J'ai soufflé par dépit.

- Sookie Stackhouse.

Je me suis tourné vers Eric alors qu'il développait.

- Russel la veux et je crois savoir pourquoi. Si Bill c'est rapproché d'elle c'était sur ordre de Sophie-Anne et le lycans qui veillait sur elle à Jackson m'a rapporté que son sang avait permis à Bill d'aller au soleil.

L'idée ne m'enchantait pas vraiment, impliqué Sookie voulait dire la mettre en danger. La mettre en danger pouvait signifier qu'elle ne pourrait peut-être pas m'aider à me souvenir après toute cette histoire. Mais le plus important pour le moment était de détruire Russel Edgington. Pam prit la parole en gardant toujours le cap sur la voie de la sagesse.

- Bill ne sera pas d'accord.

Détruire un vampire de trois millénaire, je sentis l'excitation monter en moi alors que je prenais ma décision. Il nous fallait Sookie pour réussir ce coup là.

- Nous n'allons pas vraiment lui laisser le choix. Si ?

J'arborais un air malicieux alors que les deux vampires me regardaient attentivement. Je me suis tourné vers Eric avant d'ajouter plus sérieusement.

- Ta vengeance passe avant mes souvenirs.

Alors qu'il allait protester je l'interrompais.

- Eric, je ne suis même pas sur de vouloir me souvenir. Les aperçus que j'en ai eus ne me motivent pas vraiment. Alors on va chercher Sookie, on revient ici et on pense à la suite des opérations. D'accord ?

- Je suis pour.

Pam avait donné son avis et ça faisait du deux contre un. Il est parti vers la porte et je l'ai suivi.

Eric frappa à la porte et quelque instant plus tard Bill vins ouvrir. Je les observais s'éloigner de la maison avant de ma laisser tomber du toit. Je suis entrée sans un bruit et je n'ai pas eu de mal à trouver Sookie. Elle dormait dans le salon allongée sur le canapé. Je me suis assise sur la table basse avant de tendre ma main vers elle.

- Sookie.

Elle ouvrait les yeux en se relevant.

- Mara ? Où est Bill ?

- Dehors avec Eric, les garçons ont besoin de discuter.

Elle voulut se lever mais je lui fis signe de se rasseoir.

- Nous aussi on doit discuter.

Elle hocha la tête pour me faire comprendre que je pouvais continuer.

- Nous avons besoin de toi Sookie.

Elle parut surprise.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour arriver à tuer Russel Edgington.

Je pouvais sentir par le lien que la discutions des garçons était plus houleuse que la nôtre. Je me suis levé en me dirigeant vers la porte alors que Sookie me suivait.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi je peux vous aider, j'ai assez de problème comme ça.

Je me suis arrêter sur le porche en sachant que ce que j'allais lui dire allait lui faire mal.

- Je sais que tu aimes Bill et que tu ferais tout pour lui. J'en ferais de même pour Eric.

Elle a hoché à nouveau la tête en descendant les quelques marches qui nous séparait de la pelouse.

- Mais il y a une différence entre toi et moi Sookie. Je peux faire confiance à Eric. Peux-tu en faire de même avec Bill ?

Je vis que je venais de toucher un point sensible. Son attitude me montrait qu'elle était bouleversée. Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche mais elle se ravisa.

- Quelle que soit ta réponse je ne pense pas que tu accepterais que Russel s'en prenne à lui, si ?

- Non.

Je l'ai retenue par l'épaule alors qu'elle voulait se diriger vers Bill et Eric.

- Je ne permettrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose Sookie. Je t'aime bien et si je dois être totalement franche avec toi, j'aurais un service à te demander quand tout cela sera fini. Alors je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu restes en vie.

- Quel service ?

Elle paraissait méfiante et sur ses gardes. Je l'ai relâché avant de lui sourire avec douceur.

- Un problème de mémoire.

Je la vis se diriger vers eux et quelques instants plus tard Eric revenait vers moi. Je vis le regard de Bill tomber sur moi alors qu'Eric me soulevait dans ses bras avant de s'envoler. Comme nous l'avions prévue il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je sois là. Je le vis tourner son regard vers Sookie avant qu'il ne soit plus dans mon champ de vision. Le coup que nous jouions était risqué mais je pensais qu'il allait fonctionner. Si ce n'était pas le cas Russel gagnerait. Je me suis rapproché un peu plus d'Eric.

- C'est peut être notre dernière nuit ensemble.

Sa vitesse augmenta alors qu'il comprit ou je voulais en venir.


	38. Chapter 37

Je me sentais tendu comme si à tout moment le monde pouvait éclater en mille morceaux. Comment Alucard faisait-il pour rester souriant et impassible dans l'attente du résultat d'un de ses mauvais tours ? Oui, j'avais tenté de manipuler Sookie pour qu'elle rejoigne notre cause. Même si tout ce que je lui avais dit était vrai mon intention était de la faire venir au Fangtasia. J'avais réussi à dormir pendant quelques heures avant le crépuscule mais depuis mon réveil je n'arrivais pas à tenir en place. Eric nous avais rapporté sa discutions avec Bill, le sang de Sookie ne permettait pas de marcher au soleil. Il permettait juste de brûler moins vite. J'aurais préféré la première option qui nous aurait permis de foncer dans le tas en plein jour et de faire un carnage avant de laisser Eric disposer de Russel à sa guise. La seconde qui consistait à donner à Russel ce qu'il voulait, en l'occurrence Sookie, ne me plaisait pas du tout. Je venais de me poser dans mon siège quand Sookie entra dans le bar. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait droit vers moi je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais. Soulagement ? Remord ?

- Dis-moi pourquoi je devrais me méfier de Bill.

Je lui devais au moins une réponse. J'ouvrais la bouche quand Eric entra dans la salle pour jeter Sookie sur son épaule et repartir vers le couloir. Je savais où il l'emmenait et je n'étais pas d'accord.

- Eric, non !

Pam me retins par le bras jusqu'au moment où il revint enfin dans la salle.

- On ne peut pas s'en servir, ça ne marchera pas.

Il ne me répondit pas mais Pam le fit.

- Nous savons que Russel la veut. Il l'aura tôt ou tard, de toute façon.

- Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça. Sookie est importante. Il la tuera dès que la première goutte de son sang touchera son palais.

J'ai repoussé Pam avant de me poster devant Eric.

- Elle ne mérite pas ça.

Je le sentais, je mettais un pied au-dessus du précipice en voulant lui tenir tête. Pam repris la parole alors qu'Eric me fusillait du regard.

- Ce n'est qu'une humaine.

J'ai continué à fixer le regard d'Eric en lui rétorquant froidement.

- Non, elle n'est pas totalement humaine. Elle est comme moi, elle est la seule de son espèce que nous connaissons. De plus rien ne nous assure qu'elle suffira à apaiser sa colère contre toi.

Eric a soupiré en lâchant enfin mon regard pour aller s'asseoir dans son trône. Pam fut excédée.

- Eric je me fous d'hériter de ta ferme en Irlande, c'est un trou à rats. Si tu ne livres pas Sookie, trouve comment te servir d'elle, et vite.

J'avais obtenu un peu plus de temps pour Sookie mais je ne me sentais pas rassurer pour autant. Je le fus encore moins quand Eric nous expliqua ce qu'il avait décidé de faire. J'en étais à me demander s'il ne valait pas mieux reprendre tout depuis le début et offrir Sookie à Russel quand il me fit signe de le suivre alors qu'il se levait. Je n'ai rien dit jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions sur le parking.

- C'est dangereux, tu risques d'y rester.

Mené Russel Edgington au soleil après qu'ils aient tous les deux bu le sang de Sookie en lui promettant de survivre à l'expérience était du suicide. Rien qu'arrivé à s'approcher de Russel était déjà impossible, il le tuerait sans aucun problème.

- Tu monteras la garde sur le toit en mon absence.

J'ai senti ma volonté fléchir.

- Eric...

Ma voix n'avait été qu'un souffle de douleur. Il me releva la tête avant de m'embrasser.

- Quand je serais de retour avec Russel je t'interdis d'intervenir ou de te faire remarquer.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de protester, il s'envolait déjà. Je suis restée adossé à la porte de service du Fangtasia quelque minute avant de sauter rejoindre mon poste sur le toit.

Je n'avais rien remarqué avant d'entendre Ginger crier, un son sur lequel l'on ne pouvait pas se tromper. Alors que je sautais du toit je remarquais du coin de l'œil Bill courant à toute vitesse en portant Sookie. Fuck, je n'avais pas été assez concentré sur ma tâche pour les remarquer plus tôt. Je suis entré dans le bar pour trouver Ginger en train de défaire les chaînes qui retenait Pam à une des barres transversales. Elle appela Eric alors que Ginger libérait ses chevilles.

- Bill et Sookie se sont échappés et Yvetta a vidé la caisse.

Elle reposa le téléphone avec un petit cri de douleur. Ginger ne put s'empêcher de s'excuser.

- Je suis désolé, c'était incrusté dans la chair. Un petit quelque chose pour aller mieux ?

- J'ai besoin d'une gorgée.

Je suis allé m'asseoir sur un des tabourets du bar alors que Pam croquait Ginger. Il ne restait rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre, de voir comment tournait la situation et de réagir en conséquence.

Ils arrivèrent une demi-heure plus tard, Eric accompagné de Russel, Bill et Sookie. Je vis le roi rentrer avec Sookie par la porte de devant alors que j'entendais Eric et Bill se battre. Alors que le roi refermait la porte, je sentais qu'Eric était tendu, il devait expliquer son plan à Bill. Je me suis faite aussi discrète que possible quand le roi c'est assis à une table en forçant Sookie à faire de même. Eric attacha Bill à une chaise avant d'entamer les pour parlers avec Russel. Sookie n'aimait pas la tournure des événements, elle se sentait trahie par Bill qui dévoilait tous ses petits secrets de fée.

Je faisais de mon mieux pour rester impassible jusqu'à ce que la discussion en arrive au point critique. Le roi allait bientôt prendre sa décision.

- Donc ?

Je sentais qu'Eric faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne rien laisser transparaître de ses émotions. Russel Edgington répondit sur ses gardes.

- Je suis intrigué.

- Excellent.

Je n'en revenais pas de la manière dont Eric arrivait à gérer la situation alors que Sookie nous annonçait qu'elle nous haïssait tous. Je me suis sentie pousser un soupir mental, ce plan pouvait marcher finalement. Russel allait aller au soleil, en profiter quelques instants et puis brûler.

- À une condition.

La voix du roi me glaçât le sang.

- Dites.

Eric restait toujours dans le ton qu'il fallait.

- Tu y vas en premier.

Je dû me faire violence pour ne rien montrer de mes émotions alors qu'Eric répondait avec un sourire et que le regard de Pam croisait le mien.

- Avec plaisir.

J'ai détourné la tête vers le mur. Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un remarque les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux. Je refoulais mes sentiments alors que la situation me sautait aux yeux. Eric venait de signer des deux mains pour une mission suicide.


	39. Chapter 38

Mon regard était tourné vers l'écran relié à la caméra de surveillance de l'entrée du Fangtasia, je sentais le bois du bar craquer sans un bruit sous le bout de mes doigts. Le roi et Eric venait de boire le sang de Sookie après les dernières recommandations d'usage de la part de Bill. Il venait de passer la porte quand Pam se mit entre moi et le roi. Je la savais tout aussi inquiète que moi mais nous tenions bon pour ne rien montrer. J'observais Eric qui avançait de plus en plus en plein soleil, pour l'instant le sang de Sookie faisait effet. Bill demanda à être détaché pour pouvoir soigner Sookie mais aucun de nous trois ne fit un geste vers lui. Le roi s'extasiait le regard fixé sur l'écran de surveillance.

- C'est fées. Des putains de fées. Qui l'eut cru ?

Je ressentais une légère sensation de picotement de la part d'Eric quand je le vis se tourner vers la caméra pour faire signe à Russel qu'il pouvait venir. Je pouvais sentir cette sensation augmenter au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Je devais garder mon calme, le roi n'était toujours pas dehors.

- Libérez-moi ou elle va mourir.

Je me suis levé pour accéder à la requête de Bill en prenant sur moi d'adopter la vitesse d'un humain normal. En me levant j'avais pu voir des larmes couler sur les joues de Russel. Alors que je me rasseyais il continua à parler. Je ne voulais qu'une seule chose, qu'il sorte au soleil.

- Mes mains tremblent. Je me sens comme un enfant.

Il essuya ses larmes avant de continuer.

- Des milliers d'années de nuit. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir.

Je vis Pam lui sourire avant de poser sa main sur son épaule.

- Qu'attendez- vous ?

Russel rejoignit Eric sur le parking. À peine la porte se refermait sur lui que je me levais de mon tabouret, posant les mains à plats sur le bar. Attendant de pouvoir intervenir quand le futur « ex-roi » du Mississippi serait assez faible. Pam pleurât quand il arriva à la hauteur d'Eric et je ne pus empêcher mon énergie de monter en flèche. Eric menotta Russel pour le retenir à l'extérieur. Alors que je les voyais tous les deux tombés à genoux Pam enroula une chaîne en or autour de mes bars.

- Non ! Pam !

Je tombais au sol en perdant peu à peu mon énergie alors qu'elle pleurait en me parlant.

- Il me l'a fait promettre...

J'ai tiré de toutes mes forces sur les chaînes mais pour seul résultat les mailles m'écorchèrent les poignets.

- ... il ne voulait pas que tu interviennes.

Je pleurais alors que je pouvais sentir la peau d'Eric qui commençait à brûler.

- Détache-moi Pam, il va brûler ! Ton créateur va connaître la véritable mort. Pam ! Je suis la seule à pouvoir aller dehors !

Elle continua à fixer l'écran en me répondant tout bas.

- Non.

J'ai tenté de me relever sur mes genoux en prenant appui sur le sol.

- Tu vas le laisser mourir...

Je sanglotais encore quand Sookie c'est enfin réveillée. Bill lui a expliqué ce qui se passait et j'ai ressenti une lueur d'espoir quand je l'ai entendu dire.

- Où est Eric ?

- Dehors. Il brûle. Il s'est menotté au roi, c'était le seul moyen.

Pam avait répondu d'une seule voix alors que je sentais mon cœur exploser. Sookie tourna son regard vers moi avant d'ajouter.

- Il faut le sauver.

Elle courait vers l'entrée emportant avec elle tous mes remerciements silencieux quand Bill s'interposât entre elle et la porte.

- Sookie.

Il l'attrapa par les bras mais elle le repoussa.

- Je ne t'appartiens pas.

Je fis un effort surdemi-croc pour me relever encore plus pour atteindre le bar. J'ai relevé les yeux vers l'écran en tendant mes poignets à Pam. Elle me fit non de la tête.

- Fuck Pam, une autre est dehors, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'interviendrais pas.

Elle défit enfin la chaîne et je me précipitais à l'extérieur. Sookie venait de faire exploser le menottes qui reliait Eric à Russel et de l'envoyer contre le mur d'en face. J'ai matérialisé une de mes lames avant de sauter sur le torse d'Edgington, j'abaissais ma main vers son cœur quand Eric m'interrompis, Sookie le traînant déjà vers l'intérieur.

- Non.

Je faillis lui hurler dessus mon mécontentement avant de voir les stigmates que le soleil lui infligeait. J'ai ravalé ma colère en plongeant ma lame dans l'épaule de Russel avant de me relever et d'aider Sookie à le transporter à l'intérieur.

J'ai rejoins Pam au chevet d'Eric. Il se trouvait dans un sale état, la régénération ne fonctionnait pas normalement.

- Il a besoin de sang. De sang humain. Il est trop faible pour sortir ses crocs.

Je me mordais le poignet droit en m'agenouillant près de lui. Pam trouva la clef des menottes alors que je portais mon poignet à ses lèvres. Elle alla chercher des gants en plastiques avant de lui retirer la menotte d'argent. Je le sentais lentement avaler mon sang, il reprenait des forces. Sa main enserra mon poignet en le rapprochant un peu plus de ses lèvres. Sookie demanda à Bill de le surveiller en lui lançant colériquement qu'il pourrait perdre le contrôle. Ça sentait les histoires de couples que je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à supporter. Eric ouvra les yeux alors que ses brûlures commençaient à disparaître.

- Imbécile, vampire à la con.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sangloter en l'insultant tout bas. Il éloigna mon bras en se relevant.

- Où est Russel ?

Je lui répondis en retrouvant un semblant de calme.

- Occupé à cramer dehors.

- On doit le faire rentrer.

Je me suis relevé trop vite et la pièce a tangué autour de moi.

- T'es dingue ? Pourquoi ?

À mon soulagement je n'étais pas la seule à ne pas être d'accord.

- Godric m'est apparu et m'a demandé de l'épargner.

Quoi ? Il délirait ou bien il était sérieux ? Bill prit la parole.

- Folie.

Eric a planté son regard dans le mien. Je sentais qu'il pensait vraiment que son créateur lui avait demandé de faire ça mais je ne pouvais pas l'accepter.

- Mara ?

- N'y pense même pas Eric, je n'irais pas chercher ce malade qui veut tous nous tuer. Il brûle en ce moment sur le parking et je trouve que c'est une fin qui lui convient très bien.

Pam prit mon partie en ajoutant.

- Eric. Rends service au monde, laisse cet enfoiré cramer.

Je sentais qu'il allait le faire lui-même et que rien ne le ferait changer d'avis sur Russel alors qu'il se relevait en annonçant.

- J'y vais.

J'ai regardé Sookie avant de jurer tout bas.

- Par l'enfer, Eric !

Je me dirigeais vers l'entrée alors que Sookie prenait les chaînes qui avait servis a attaché Bill avant de me rejoindre près de Russel. Elle passa les chaînes autour de son cou alors que je prenais ses jambes. Nous l'avons ramené à l'intérieur alors qu'il ressemblait à un croque-monsieur trop cuit.


	40. Chapter 39

Eric avait fini d'attacher Russel, il composait un numéro en se rapprochant de moi alors que je bouillais intérieurement. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il laissait Edgington vivre une seule seconde de plus. Nous l'avions à notre merci, un enfant aurait pu le tuer sans mal et il nous l'interdisait. Sookie allait le surveiller pendant que nous dormirions et cette situation ne semblait pas pour lui plaire. Elle semblait d'ailleurs tous nous détester, normal vu ce qu'elle venait de subir. Alors qu'elle se disputait avec Bill j'ai reporté mon attention sur Eric qui parlait au téléphone.

- J'aurai besoin de toi et de ton van, cette nuit.

Il se retourna vers Sookie avant que je ne lui emboîte le pas vers la chambre.

- Ne l'empale pas.

Alors que je refermais la porte derrière nous je priais intérieurement que Sookie ai un coup de sang, qu'elle trouve quelque chose de pointu pour empaler Russel et qu'elle enfonce cette chose bien profondément dans son cœur.

- Je m'en débarrasse demain alors arrête de te prendre la tête avec ça.

- Et si j'y allais maintenant ? Ce serait plus simple, non ?

Je matérialisais déjà une de mes lames mais avant d'avoir complètement finie de l'invoquer mon dos heurtait la porte et mes bras étaient ramenés au-dessus de ma tête.

- Non.

Alors qu'il m'embrassait je réalisais qu'il avait joué de trop près avec la mort pour mes nerfs. Il me relâchât quand je ne ressentis plus aucune combativité avant de vouloir se diriger vers le lit. J'ai retenu son bras, il n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça.

- Tu as demandé à Pam de me mettre hors service.

- Je t'avais interdit d'intervenir.

Je l'ai relâche.

- Ne fais plus jamais ça Eric.

Je sentais le poids de la nuit me tomber dessus alors que je continuais.

- Je ne veux plus jamais de plan suicide comme celui-ci et si je me retrouve de nouveau entravé par de l'or je partirais.

Il a acquiescé avant de s'effondrer sur le lit. Je l'ai rejoins avec un soupir d'agacement, il dormait déjà.

Je me trouvais dans la salle du Fangtasia quand je ressentis qu'Eric souffrait. Lui et Bill avait emmené Russel avec un homme travaillant pour Eric que je n'avais pas encore croisé, ils étaient partis depuis près d'une heure. Pam est sortie à pleine vitesse du bureau en faisant hurler Ginger. Alors qu'elle passait la porte je l'ai suivie à l'extérieur. J'eus du mal à tenir la distance et j'étais essouffler quand nous arrivâmes sur un chantier en construction. Pam me désigna un trou dans le sol se faisant lentement remplir de béton. Béton d'on j'ai arrêté le flot en givrant la gouttière jusqu'au camion dont la citerne à arrêter de tourner. J'ai rejoins Pam dans la fosse en regrettant de ne pas avoir attaché mes cheveux. J'étais couverte de béton alors que nous arrivions à le sortir de là avant de nous extirper de cette affreuse chose collante et poisseuse. J'eus enfin le temps de reprendre ma respiration en me couchant au sol. Je vis Pam sortir une clef de sa poche, une menotte en argent était au poignet d'Eric. Je me suis relevé sur un coude en demandant.

- Russel ?

Eric frottait un maximum de béton hors de ses vêtements en me répondant.

- Non, Bill. Russel est enterré là.

Il me désigna un autre trou qui avait été comblé récemment. Je retrouvais enfin une respiration normale, je me suis relevé en ayant l'impression d'avoir pris 10 kilo. Pam exprima le désir profond qui nous animait toute les deux de prendre une douche.

- Rentrez, moi je vais voir Bill.

Il était déjà parti avant que nous ne puissions répondre. Nous retournions au Fangtasia et Pam avait la délicatesse d'accorder sa vitesse avec la mienne.

Elle poussait la porte de service alors que je la suivais mais mon attention fut attirée derrière nous. Un homme se trouvait là, un pieu à la main, sur le point de le lancer dans le dos de Pam. Je l'ai repoussé sur le côté alors que le pieu s'encastrait dans la porte. Elle s'avançait vers lui avec une démarche de félin et une rapidité que mes yeux avaient du mal à suivre. L'autre vampire avait le dessous même s'il se défendait bien, Pam sembla s'amuser quelques secondes avant de le décapiter.

- Et celui-là ? C'était qui ? Un de tes exs ?

Cela faisait deux nuits que tout nous tombait sur la tête et je n'en pouvais plus. Des vacances, voilà ce qu'il me fallait.

- Non c'est, ou plutôt c'était, l'assassin d'Eric.

J'ai levé une main pour stopper ses explications et me suis diriger vers la douche. Ce béton était une vrai saloperie, mes vêtements étaient bon pour la poubelle, ma peau était rouge dû au fait que j'avais frotté comme une malade pour l'en retirer. Comble du désastre je n'arrivais pas à en enlever l'entièreté de ce qui était dans mes cheveux. J'ai encore essayé au lavabo alors que Pam prenait ma place mais j'arrachais et cassais plus de cheveux que je n'en sauvais. Je trouvais une solution en regardant le bureau d'Eric, une paire de ciseaux. Je me dirigeais vers le miroir en ouvrant les ciseaux quand Pam interrompis mon geste. Je l'ai regardé étonné.

- Laisse-moi faire ou Eric me tuera pour ne pas t'avoir arrêtée.

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel avant de m'asseoir sur le bureau et de la laisser me couper les cheveux. Je pouvais voir un tiers de leurs longueurs tombés au sol alors que Pam tournait autour de moi. Elle en était à vérifier le résultat quand Eric rentra dans le bureau. Elle continua de tourner autour de moi en parlant.

- Ruben a essayé de nous tuer.

Elle prit un petit air fier avant d'ajouter.

- Au fait, je l'ai eu.

- Génial. En prime, je n'ai plus d'assassin.

- J'n'ai aucune patience pour cette merde.

Eric la regarda d'un air blasé avant de se tourner vers moi. Il changea d'expression et s'approcha du bureau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

J'esquivais la main qu'il tendait vers ma tête en tombant presque du bureau. Je me suis levé pour aller regarder mon reflet dans le miroir. Mes cheveux m'arrivaient maintenant au-dessus des épaules, Pam avait plutôt bien réussi son coup.

- C'était ça ou laisser mes cheveux plein de ciment.

Je me suis tourné en souriant vers Pam.

- J'aime bien, merci.

Je le sentais contrarié.

- Ce ne sont que des cheveux Eric.

Ma déclaration ne changea rien à ses sentiments. J'ai passé ma main dedans et j'ai eu l'impression d'arriver trop vite à la pointe. Je l'ai entendu murmurer sans comprendre ce qu'il disait avant que Pam n'éclate de rire.

- ça repoussera voyons.

Je comprenais qu'elle se fichait de lui. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'affaire Russel je me sentais bien, je me suis tourné vers eux en souriant. Pam l'aidait à retirer le gros du ciment qui c'était agglutiné à ses cheveux alors qu'il semblait bouder.

Je me réchauffais un true blood au micro-onde du bar en repensant à tout ce qui était arrivée ces derniers temps. Je me hissais sur le bar en me disant que des vacances étaient vraiment une bonne idée. Mon regard parcourut la salle en me faisant changer d'avis. Prendre des vacances signifierait s'éloigner du Fangtasia et de ceux qui y travaillaient et ça je ne le désirais pas. Russel se trouvait sous une tonne de béton bien que j'aurais préféré le voir mort, nous nous en étions sortis sans dommage, mis à part Ruben. D'ailleurs ce point-là me fit penser que si Eric avait un assassin il devait aussi avoir des espions. Je l'imaginais en chef de James Bond avant de pouffer de rire, chef du MIB lui allait mieux.


	41. Chapter 40

Le lendemain soir j'allais prendre mon service en me disant que tout ça était derrière nous. J'essuyais un verre lorsque Pam m'appris que Bill avait tué la reine de Louisiane, devenant lui-même le roi la nuit passé. Alors que je sentais qu'elle hésitait je l'ai un peu poussée.

- Quoi d'autre Pam ?

- Sookie a disparue.

La nouvelle mis un temps à être assimiler par mon cerveau. J'ai posé le verre à sa place avant de me diriger vers le bureau d'Eric. Je suis entrée sans toquer, il était assis à son bureau et il n'a pas su faire un geste avant que je ne me poste devant lui.

- Dis-moi que tu n'as pas tué Sookie pour te venger de Bill.

Il a levé les yeux au ciel en me répondant.

- Non, pourquoi aurais je fais ça ?

Je sentais qu'il disait la vérité. J'ai soupiré, Sookie était ma seule option pour tenter de retrouver ma mémoire. Eric m'a attiré vers lui en posant une main sur ma hanche, je me suis laisser faire. Je lui demandais en posant ma tête sur son épaule.

- Tu as des espions ?

Je ne plaisantais pas et il me répondit sérieusement.

- Oui.

- Tu pourrais leurs demander de se renseigner, à propos de Sookie ?

Il m'écarta un peu de lui avec douceur.

- Je ne pense pas que cela serve à quelque chose.

Non, Sookie ne pouvait pas être morte. Qu'est ce qui aurait pu lui faire du mal ? Nous avions réglé le problème la nuit dernière, avant sa disparition. Il continua en passant sa main dans mon dos.

- Bill ne sent plus sa présence.

Je me suis assise sur son bureau en réfléchissant à voix haute.

- Une disparition alors que nous n'avons plus d'ennemis est peu probable. Que Bill ne la perçoive plus peu avoir d'autre raison que la mort de Sookie...

Je pouvais peut être tenté quelque chose.

- Et si moi j'allais voir si je ne peux rien trouver ? Bill n'a pas mes capacités.

Il m'a observé pendant quelques instants.

- D'accord.

Je l'ai suivi jusqu'au parking avant que nous nous mettions en route pour Bon Temps. La dernière fois que Bill et Eric avaient vu Sookie elle se trouvait chez elle. Je réfléchissais à comment réussir la manœuvre que j'avais en tête lorsque nous nous sommes engagés sur un chemin dans la forêt. Nous nous sommes garés dans une clairière ou trônait une seule maison. Je l'ai d'abord inspecté, seule, Eric n'ayant plus le droit d'entrer, mais rien n'attira mon attention. Je suis ressortie par la fenêtre du premier étage qu'elle avait laissée ouverte. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil autour de moi avant de retomber au sol. Le moment était venu de tenter le coup, je me suis éloigné de la maison pour me retrouver en plein milieu d'une pelouse. J'allais m'asseoir au sol quand Eric pris m'a main pour m'y aider. Je lui ai souris en prenant la position d'un scribe.

- Je risque d'être un peu... hors de la réalité en faisant ça...

Je le sentais déjà prêt à me jeter sur son épaule pour me ramener à la voiture.

-... mais normalement je ne risque rien. Il faudra aussi que tu évites de me toucher et ne me parle que si je te parle.

J'ai fermé les yeux pour me concentrer. Si je pouvais ressentir le don de Sookie cela voulait probablement dire que j'étais sensible à sa propre énergie. Je pouvais essayer alors de trouver des traces qu'elle aurait pu laisser par ce biais. J'inspirais profondément en me remémorant la signature que j'avais pu capter lors de ses fouilles mentales. Je me fondais dans ce qui m'entourait en faisant attention de garder mon individualité, il ne fallait pas que je me perde. Rien, pendant quelques minutes j'étais restée immobile en ayant tous mes sens en expansion autour de moi. J'ai soupiré en prenant appui d'une main sur le sol pour me relever, je me dirigeais vers la voiture quand quelque chose brilla dans la forêt. J'ai tourné mes pas vers elle alors qu'Eric me suivait. La lumière que j'avais aperçue n'était plus là mais j'ai continué à avancer. Le monde autour de moi me paraissait étrange, ma vision ressemblait de plus en plus à une vitre sur laquelle la pluie venait couler. Je remarquais devant moi un fin ruban de lumière, je tendis la main pour le toucher mais il disparaissait déjà. Une autre apparus un peu plus loin, au plus je les suivais au plus ils étaient large et long. Je pouvais distinguer devant moi un vieux cimetière, les bandelettes semblaient venir de là. J'ai voulu enjambé la petite barrière pour continuer d'avancer mais j'ai mal calculé la distance. Je me sentais basculer quand Eric me rattrapa, en un instant le cimetière entier s'illumina pour s'éteindre dès qu'Eric ne me toucha plus.

- Eric.

- Oui je sais mais tu allais tomber.

- Non, pas grave, rien fait. Juste...

Je tendis ma main vers la sienne. Au moment où je le touchais à nouveau le cimetière me fit l'impression d'un feu d'artifice figé dans le temps.

- Sookie est venu ici, mais pas seule.

Je sentais sa signature mais beaucoup d'autre aussi, du même genre qu'elle. Seule de légère différence pouvait me permettre d'être sûre qu'ils étaient bien plusieurs.

- plus puissant qu'elle.

Mais malgré la différence de niveau que je ressentais rien ne venait perturber cette énergie, elle était calme, sereine. J'ai tenu sa main en avançant dans le cimetière, je cherchais le point d'origine. Une allée quelconque était plongée dans une lumière de miel. Je pouvais voir les bandelettes se détachés de cette lumière avant de s'en éloigner avec grâce.

- Ici, partie.

La signature de Sookie se terminait là. J'ai été m'adossé à un arbre pour reprendre mes esprits, revenir entièrement me demanda un gros effort. Je me relevais alors que ma vision redevenait normale. Je sentis un frisson me parcourir alors que je rejoignais Eric.

- Alors ?

- Je n'ai rien trouvé.

Je fus un peu déçue.

- C'est ici pourtant, j'ai vu le plus gros feu d'artifice de ma vie. Quelqu'un a utilisé une grande quantité d'énergie.

J'ai contenu ma déception alors que nous retournions à la voiture. Je n'avais pas remarqué que je frissonnais avant qu'il ne me pose sa veste sur mes épaules. Mes sens restaient aigus, je sentais qu'elle me coupait de l'air froid tout en se réchauffant à mon contact. Tous les bruits de la forêt me firent tourné la tête. Je sautillais en marchant, mon corps me paraissait léger, j'avais l'impression que le sol était un trampoline. Je riais en arrivant à la voiture avant de plaquer ma main sur ma bouche et de me rendre compte que je devais me calmer. Je continuais à ressentir cette énergie, plus fébrilement mais je pouvais la sentir autour de moi. J'ai tendu les bras avant de me laisser tomber au sol, j'amortis le choc sans comprendre comment et cette sensation me grisa alors que j'observais les étoiles qui scintillent dans le ciel. Je vois le visage d'Eric entrer dans mon champ de vision, il a l'air inquiet.

- Tout va bien, c'est juste le contre coup. Je t'avais prévenu que je serais un peu hors réalité.

Je me relevais sans prendre appuie en comprenant un peu plus le procédé qui m'avait permis de faire ça. Une impulsion, je ne savais pas comment je le faisais mais je le faisais. J'ai souris en regardant mes mains. J'essayais de concentrer cette sensation hors de mon corps. J'y suis arrivée mais le recul me frappa dans les épaules. Il faudrait que je m'entraîne, je venais de découvrir quelque chose.


	42. Chapter 41

Quelques nuits s'étaient écoulées depuis la disparition de Sookie et nous n'avions aucune idée de ce qui lui était arrivée. Les seules informations que nous avions se résumaient à ce que j'avais perçus dans les bois et au cimetière proche de sa maison. Bref, vraiment pas grand-chose à se mettre sous la dent. La montée au pouvoir de Bill me laissait songeuse, pourquoi avoir tué la reine ? Elle ne semblait pourtant pas être une menace, si ? Il avait aussi essayé d'enterrer Eric sous une tonne de béton. Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux en me disant qu'à l'avenir je le tiendrais à l'œil, Bill montrait clairement qu'il pourrait être une menace pour nous. Je remplissais le plateau de Ginger en réfléchissant sur notre situation quand je vis Thomas entrer dans le bar. Je lui ai souris en lui faisant signe de venir s'asseoir sur un des tabourets.

- Thomas, quel bon vent t'amène ?

Alors que sa présence me faisait plaisir je sentais le regard d'Eric braqué sur moi, je pouvais savoir que lui n'était pas content de la situation.

- Ta beauté est un prétexte suffisant, non ?

Aïe, je pouvais sentir qu'Eric l'avait entendu et qu'il n'appréciait pas. Après une seconde de réflexion je faillis me vexer mais les événements récents ne m'incitaient pas à la dispute. J'ai servis un client avant de revenir près de lui.

- Et une réponse plus sérieuse donnerait... ?

Il haussa légèrement la voix en se redressant sur son siège.

- Je voulais savoir si tu voulais passer à la concurrence.

J'ai pouffé avant de me pencher vers lui.

- Tu sais, ça ne sert à rien de parler plus fort. Il t'entendait déjà très bien avant.

Je le vis légèrement blêmir alors qu'il se retournait vers Eric. Je pouvais sentir qu'Eric n'était vraiment pas content, il n'allait pas accepter si facilement que l'on me débauche. Il restait en apparence de marbre mais je pouvais savoir qu'il allait se manifester. Ni une ni deux, Pam se baissait déjà vers lui. J'ai mis ma main devant ma bouche pour m'empêcher de rire. Quand Thomas se retourna vers moi il ressembla à un linge blanc sortant de la machine.

- L'humour c'est pas son style.

J'ai fait non de la tête.

- Pas vraiment. Tu ouvres un nouveau shaker donc ?

- Oui, nous avons trouvé un endroit « sympas ».

À son ton je compris que l'endroit remplissais toute les caractéristiques que Thomas et son équipe affectionnait. Un bunker en souterrain, grand, dans un endroit de base peu fréquenté la nuit. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir excitée, un nouveau shaker allait ouvrir. Je pris sur moi pour garder un ton neutre.

- où ça ?

- Près du lac Lind, tu connais ?

Je lui disais que non en servant le groupe qui venait de rentrer dans le Fangtasia, le coup de feu était donné. Trois cars avaient dû se garer sur le parking et les commandes ainsi que les plateaux à remplir pleuvaient. Astrid tenait la cadence aussi bien que moi, je me suis penché vers l'une des armoires du bas sans y trouver la bouteille que je cherchais.

- Astrid, où est le Scotch ?

Je me relevais alors qu'elle se tournait vers moi pour me lancer une bouteille depuis l'autre bout du bar. Je l'ai attrapé au vol en lui souriant, je versais déjà l'alcool dans un verre alors que je la voyais me faire un signe d'excuse. Je lui ai souris avant de la rassurer.

- T'en fait pas c'est le rush et puis c'était cool.

La pression est retombée une demi-heure plus tard, c'est alors que j'ai remarqué que Thomas n'était plus au bar. J'ai tourné mon regard vers l'estrade et j'ai rencontré celui d'Eric. Il me souriait content de lui, qui mieux que le maître des lieux connaissait les moments d'affluence ? Moment d'affluence qu'il avait mis à profit pour amener Thomas seul à ses côtés. J'ai levés les yeux au ciel avant de lui dire silencieusement d'être gentil avec lui et de continuer à servir les clients. Alors qu'ils discutaient ensemble je pouvais sentir qu'Eric oscillait entre plusieurs sentiments, de l'intérêt et de la curiosité avec un fond de... Je n'en revenais pas. Je l'ai regardé pour en être sûr mais rien ne filtrait dans son apparence. Eric Northman était jaloux d'un humain, sans savoir pourquoi je sentis mes joues rosir. Quelques minutes plus tard Thomas venait se rasseoir au bar.

- C'est bien tu as survécu.

Je me suis retenue de rire devant sa tête. Il semblait ressortir de l'enfer en ayant eu Cerbère aux fesses pendant quelques kilomètres.

- Il n'est pas commode mais il comprend les affaires.

Je lui ai servis un remontant avant de le questionner.

- Les affaires ?

Oh faite qu'il ait besoin de moi, j'adorerais retravailler avec lui et les autres. Mais je connaissais son sens des affaires et je n'en ai rien montré.

- Le shaker est prêt, toutes les barrières sont mises en places, nous avons aussi reconstitué une équipe mais c'est là qu'intervient le problème.

- Les tisseurs de sons j'imagine ?

Thomas avait dû trouver des remplaçants pour Sophie et moi. Une harmonisation entre tisseurs pouvait se révéler difficile, certains facteurs entraient en jeu. Le tempérament, l'onde que chacun produisait de base, le degré d'amitié et de confiance. Je comprenais que ces nouvelles recrues n'étaient donc pas encore opérationnelles.

- Oui, ils sont bons mais le... enfin... l'alchimie ne se fait pas.

- Et tu as donc besoin de moi.

Je le vis sourire en coin.

- Exactement, c'est pour cela que je suis venu proposer un marché à ton vampire. Il m'a demandé, ou plutôt ordonné, de rester jusqu'à la fermeture pour pouvoir en discuter.

- Ça lui ressemble bien.

J'ai terminé mon service en discutant de tout et de rien avec Thomas avant qu'Eric ne nous appel depuis l'estrade. Je vis Thomas légèrement stresser alors que nous allions vers lui.


	43. Chapter 42

Eric me fit signe de prendre place sur mon siège. Je me suis exécuté alors que Pam en faisait de même, le pauvre Thomas se retrouvais debout devant l'estrade. Je lui fis signe de prendre une chaise pour s'asseoir en face de nous sous un regard glacial de mon viking préféré.

- Eric, c'est un ami et je te rappel que tu lui dois la fameuse hospitalité du Sud...

J'ai hésité avant d'ajouter.

-... même si tu es du grand nord.

J'entendis Pam étouffer un petit rire et je ne pus moi-même m'empêcher de lui sourire. Il se tourna vers Thomas en m'envoyant une onde qui me parcourut de la tête au pied. C'était vilain de faire ça maintenant, j'ai ramené mes jambes en tailleur en attendant la suite. Thomas prit son courage à deux mains, il inspira une bonne fois et je vis l'homme d'affaire faire surface.

- Je demande votre protection et votre soutien.

J'ai soulevé un sourcil intrigué.

- C'est plutôt de moi que tu as besoin, non ?

Il tourna son regard vers moi.

- Oui, mais je veux aussi une alliance avec le shérif de cette zone.

J'ai souris en comprenant quel était son but, il voulait être sous la protection des vampires de Louisiane pour éviter qu'il n'arrive malheur à ce shaker bis. Cette partie du contrat ne me concernait pas vraiment et j'ai donc observé Eric.

- Quel bénéfice pour moi ?

Il allait droit au but, bon signe. Ils avaient dû parler du concept lors du coup de feu et celui-ci avait dû lui plaire.

- cinq % de la recette.

J'ai souris avant de poser ma main sur le bras d'Eric et de lui faire signe de se pencher vers moi. Je lui ai parlé si bas que Thomas n'avait aucune chance de m'entendre.

- propose lui cinq % pour les trois premiers mois mais demande lui 15 % à partir du quatrième, il ne refusera pas.

Eric le lui proposa alors qu'il se relevait sur son siège.

- Marché conclus.

Je m'attendais à ce que Thomas se tourne vers moi pour entamer les négociations qui me concernait mais il n'en fit rien.

- J'ai aussi besoin de Mara.

- Vraiment ?

Je me suis penchée en avant pour jeter un regard à Pam, elle semblait aux anges. Moi je me sentais plus comme une pièce de viande que l'on vendait, j'aurais pu être dans l'étable d'à côté que cela aurait été pareil. Eric semblait vouloir encore profité de cette situation et Thomas allait ouvrir la bouche avant que je ne le coupe.

- Messieurs je vous signale que je me trouve ici, que ce contrat me concerne moi et seulement moi. Il serait donc judicieux de voir si, moi, j'accepte.

Thomas m'a totalement ignorée, j'en ai eu ma bouche qui s'est ouvert toute seule. J'entendis Pam rigoler alors qu'il reprenait la parole.

- Oui, je souhaiterais qu'elle travaille pour moi.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi. Elle refuse de danser ici, je pense donc que ce sera pareil dans ton établissement. Les serveuses ne sont pas difficiles à trouver...

Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse, je ne voulais pas qu'Eric sache que j'allais être une tisseuse de son. L'état dans lequel me plongeait la résonance induite par les capteurs neuronaux et la musique en elle-même pouvait être profond, à la limite de la conscience et du contrôle de moi-même. Certains avaient qualifié ma danse de sauvage, de lascive, d'autres ne pouvaient s'empêcher de danser en entendant les sons que je tissais et tous s'accordaient pour dire que j'étais une des meilleurs. Je savais que tisser était pour moi comme une délivrance, un moment où je pouvais me laisser aller, où ce qui se trouvait tapie au fond de moi pouvais s'exprimer. Je voyais Thomas qui ne savait pas trop quoi répondre alors que je le foudroyais des yeux.

- Je... enfin elle...

Je le voyais sur le point de cracher le morceau, il ne devait pas comprendre ce qui me prenait. J'ai quitté mon siège pour me mettre devant lui.

- Si tu traites avec lui...

Je pointais mon pouce par-dessus mon épaule vers Eric.

- ... je refuserais de t'aider. Si tu as un job à me proposer, c'est à moi que tu le propose.

- Mara !

Eric me remettait à ma place avec un froid cinglant dans la voix, je ne pus m'empêcher de rentrer un peu la tête dans mes épaules. Je savais où il voulait en venir avant qu'il ne parle et je n'étais pas d'accord avec ce qu'il pensait.

- Quoi, Eric ?

J'avais utilisé le même ton que lui en me retournant pour lui faire face. Je pouvais sentir que je le contrariais mais en même temps il était amusé. J'ai soufflé, qu'il était difficile de comprendre ses sentiments. Je le vis se relever un peu sur sa chaise alors qu'il me fusillait du regard.

- Tu es à moi.

- Non...

Je sentis que je le blessais en disant ça mais je ne me suis pas arrêter là.

- ... l'autorité que Nan t'avait donnée sur moi n'est plus. Je te rappel que j'ai repris ma liberté, je ne suis pas un objet que l'on vient te louer.

Je m'attendais à le voir exploser mais il n'en fut rien, je sentis qu'il réfléchissait.

- Bien fait comme tu le souhaites.

Je n'en revenais pas alors que je me rasseyais. Je m'attendais à une remarque bien placé ou un rappel de son autorité mais non, rien, il me laissait faire. Je me suis tourné vers Thomas en étant légèrement déboussolé.

- Je te propose le même travail que celui que tu avais dans le shaker d'Ibiza, même salaire plus un bonus pour l'entraînement des nouveaux arrivants dans l'équipe.

Je remerciais la puissance de l'univers pour l'intelligence de Thomas. Il avait compris qu'aucunes informations ne devaient filtrer. Je lui souris avant de prendre un ton doux.

- Voyons Thomas, une petite augmentation de salaire serait la bienvenue tu ne penses pas ?

Il rit avant de me demander combien.

- 30 %

L'homme d'affaire refit surface pour une bataille acharnée.

- 10 %

- 25 %

- 15 %

Je lui offre un sourire onctueux avant de dire non. Je le vois lever les yeux au ciel, vaincu.

- Bien, 20 %.

- C'est un plaisir de faire affaires avec toi Thomas. Quand veux-tu que je commence ?

- Le plus tôt possible, il faudrait que tu te familiarise avec le nouveau ma... shaker.

J'ai hoché la tête avant de me tourner vers Eric.

- J'imagine que tu n'auras pas besoin de moi durant la journée ?

Il me fit non de la tête avant de se lever et de quitter la salle. Son attitude m'intriguait mais je ne fis aucun commentaire alors que je reportais mon attention vers Thomas.

- Viens ici vers...

J'ai regardé ma montre, 5h du matin.

- treize heures ?

- Sans problème.

Je vis Pam se lever avant de quitter elle aussi la salle. Thomas était sur le point de parler quand je levis ma main en lui montrant mon oreille.

- Je te vois demain donc.

Il comprit et se leva pour me serrer dans ses bras.

- Je suis content que tu ais accepté.

Je le raccompagnais vers la porte en lui répondant avec sincérité.

- Moi aussi, ça va me changer du travail que j'ai ici.

Je refermais la porte derrière lui quand un mouvement d'air brusque me signala qu'un des deux vampires était revenu dans la salle. Je me retournais en découvrant qu'il s'agissait de Pam. Je la vis passer derrière le bar et réchauffer deux true blood au micro-onde alors que je me rapprochais du bar. Je m'asseyais dessus alors qu'elle prenait place sur un des tabourets en posant un true blood devant moi.

- J'ai des questions.

Je voyais de nouveau la curiosité dans son regard.

- C'est ton « maître » qui t'envoie ?

J'ai dis ça gentiment mais elle me répond sérieusement.

- Oui et non, si tu me réponds et qu'il me pose des questions je devrais lui dire ce que tu m'as dis mais je viens de moi-même.

Je l'observais en prenant une gorgée de true blood.

- J'ai la possibilité de refuser de répondre à certaines de tes questions ?

- Oui.

Je lui ai fait signe de poser sa première question.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un shaker ?

J'ai pris un moment pour formuler ma réponse.

- C'est une structure souterraine, une sorte de gigantesque abri antiatomique reconverti en boite de nuit.

- Tu travailleras de nuit alors ?

J'hochais la tête en prenant une nouvelle gorgée en m'attendant à la suite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu feras là-bas ?

- Passe.

Elle parut légèrement déçue.

- Tu vas arrêter de travailler au Fangtasia ?

J'ai posé ma bouteille vide sur le bar.

- Non, je vais essayer de travailler ici et là-bas. Mais je pense que je vais devoir être au shaker un peu plus souvent qu'ici, au début, pour le lancement de la boite.

- Pour l'entraînement ?

Je me sentais sur mes gardes à présent.

- Oui.

Elle comprit que je n'en dirais pas plus et changea radicalement de sujet.

- Pourquoi avoir réagis comme ça la tantôt ? Eric aurait veillé à tes intérêts.

J'hésitais à lui répondre avant de me rendre compte que ce n'était pas une information capitale.

- Je n'appartiens à personne Pam.

Elle parue surprise et me fit un signe pour m'encourager à développer.

- L'autorité qu'Eric avait sur moi lui avait été donnée par cette sorcière de Flanagan, je n'ai jamais choisie de lui appartenir. Il n'a aucun droit sur moi, si un contrat m'est proposé c'est à moi de le gérer. Quand je suis revenue au Fangtasia je l'ai décidé par moi-même, j'aurais très bien pu partir au loin.

- Tu ne lui es donc pas attachée ?

- Passe.

Ma réponse a été trop rapide, j'en suis surprise. Pam sait qu'elle vient de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose, son regard s'allume et je sens que sa curiosité est montée d'un cran. Ce sujet est un de ceux que je veux éviter, je ne sais pas ce que je ressens réellement pour Eric. Le lien ne me permet pas de savoir si c'est simplement une attirance induite par nos échanges de sangs ou bien des sentiments réels. Il est certain que je n'apprécierais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, je tenais à lui ainsi qu'a Pam. Je n'arrivais pas la plupart du temps à démêler mes propres sentiments, rajoutez ceux d'Eric dans la balance, mixer le tout et essayer de faire la part des choses... Pam tenta une nouvelle approche.

- Pourquoi restes-tu alors ?

Mes yeux ont fait le tour de la salle avant de revenir sur elle.

- J'aime cet endroit et les gens qui s'y trouvent.

- Tu nous es donc attachée ?

J'ai ris avant de lui répondre.

- D'une certaine manière, oui.

Je la vis réfléchir pendant quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne pose la question suivante. Son air était soudain très sérieux.

- Tu vas partir un jour ?

J'eus un peu de tristesse dans la voix en lui répondant.

- Passe.

Je ne savais pas si je resterais indéfiniment avec eux, dans un sens je n'y avais jamais réfléchis. Je décidais d'inverser les rôles.

- Tu voudrais que je reste ?

- Oui.

Je fus touché par sa réponse tout en me demandant ses raisons.

- Pourquoi Pam ?

- J'aime que tu sois dans les parages.

- Je ne suis pourtant qu'une serveuse.

- Non et tu le sais. Tu es une demi-croc, tu as un potentiel que j'ai envie de voir grandir. Et puis...

- Et puis quoi ?

- Passe.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de bouder, il était si rare que les vampires disent ce qu'ils pensaient vraiment.

- Que recherches tu en restant avec nous ?

À nouveau sa question me pris au dépourvus.

- Je ne sais pas.

Je glissais du bar en prenant nos deux bouteilles pour les jeter. Être auprès d'eux me plaisais tout simplement sans que je sache pourquoi. J'avais l'impression d'être à ma place, là où je devais me trouver. Je lui fis signe que j'allais me coucher, je devais être en forme pour la journée qui m'attendais. Je pensais que cela faisais longtemps que je n'avais pas vu le soleil avant que je ne m'arrête devant la porte de la chambre. J'hésitais à entrer, je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je trouverais derrière. Les émotions d'Eric étaient calmes et en même temps compliqués, ouvrir la porte ou bien la laisser fermer ?


	44. Chapter 43

Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais trouver en poussant cette porte et toutes les hypothèses que mon cerveau avait formulés tombaient à l'eau. J'avais fait trois pats dans la pièce quand la porte claqua dans mon dos, je me suis retournée en m'attendant à me faire gronder pour mon attitude d'indépendance. Je fus surprise de le voir simplement adossé au mur à moitié caché par les ténèbres de la pièce. Je ressentais qu'il était calme, ses émotions fluctuaient mais ne me percutais pas avec violence. Je m'asseyais sur le lit alors qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, j'essayais de me fixer sur ce qu'il ressentait. Le lien ne me renvoyait aucune informations claires, tout étaient flous comme calfeutré. Ce calme plat me mettait mal à l'aise, j'avais l'impression qu'une tempête allait éclater.

- A croire que tu veux te faire crier dessus.

Malgré son ton froid sa voix restait douce. Je me sentais perdue dans une situation que je ne comprenais pas. J'allais ouvrir la bouche sans trop savoir quoi dire.

Il l'interrompit avant qu'elle ne puisse prononcée un seul mot.

- C'était à moi de m'occuper de ton contrat. Tu n'aurais pas dû intervenir.

- Non, cela ne te concernait pas. Je suis assez grande pour m'occuper de mes propres affaires.

En apparence elle restait aussi calme que lui-même mais il pouvait sentir qu'ils venaient d'aborder un sujet sensible. Elle était agitée par ses émotions, ne sachant pas si elle devait s'énerver ou bien ne pas se formaliser de la situation. Cette même situation qu'il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi refusait-elle qu'il s'occupe de ce genre d'affaires pour elle ? De par son statut il aurait certainement pu lui avoir un contrat tout aussi avantageux que celui qu'elle avait négocié, si pas plus. L'humain avait peur de lui, un peu de pression de sa part et le tour aurait été joué.

- Tu m'appartiens, il me revient de…

Pour la première fois elle perdit légèrement son calme en se relevant brusquement du lit.

- Non. Je suis mon seul maître.

Je ne pouvais pas accepter ce qu'il disait. J'avais pris la décision de prendre mon destin en main, je m'approchais de lui en essayant de garder mon calme. Je n'arrivais pas à lire clairement ce que le lien me faisait ressentir. J'avançais en eaux troubles et je n'aimais pas ça, où voulait il en venir ?

- je prends mes propres décisions. Si j'ai besoin de ton avis je te le demanderais, si tu veux me conseiller je t'écouterais. Maintenant soit franc, si la situation était inversée, accepterais tu que je prenne toutes les décisions sans avoir ton mot à dire ?

Je le vis réfléchir durant une seconde avant qu'il ne me souffle tout bas.

- Non.

Je lui devais le mérite de le reconnaitre.

- Tu ne veux pas être mienne, n'est-ce pas ?

Que répondre ? Je ne le savais pas moi-même. Ne plus être sienne changerait-il vraiment la situation entre nous ?

- Je ne sais pas.

La colère qui était légèrement monté en moi refluait pour laisser place à autre chose. De l'indécision, où nous menait cette conversation ? D'un geste il me demanda de m'expliquer. J'ai déglutis pour avaler ma salive avant de me lancer.

- La nuit où je t'ai rencontré, un lien de sang a été créé sans que je ne le veuille. Depuis je suis reliée à toi sans vraiment pouvoir faire la distinction entre tes émotions et les miennes. Je ne sais pas si l'attirance que j'ai pour toi est réelle ou si c'est un effet secondaire.

J'ai avalée une grande goulée d'air avant de reprendre.

- Tu es le genre de personne dont je me méfie le plus. Tu es manipulateur, secret. Tu ne dis jamais ce que tu penses vraiment, à personne.

Je me suis tue, ne sachant pas quoi rajouter. Je l'observais pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Il a fait un pas vers moi avant de poser sa paume gauche sur mon front.

- J'y renonce.

Ses paroles n'eurent pour moi aucun sens et puis sans comprendre pourquoi mes jambes n'ont plus soutenues mon poids. Mes genoux ont heurtés violement le sol avant que je ne me rattrape durement sur les mains. Une vague de nausée m'a parcourue suivie d'un sentiment de vide complet. Ma tête bourdonnait alors que je ne ressentais plus sa présence, le lien n'était plus. Tout mon cops tremblait sans que je ne puisse le contrôlé.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû en être autant affecté.

Il semblait surpris alors qu'il me relevait sur mes pieds, j'eus l'impression d'être sur un bateau en pleine tempête. Mes propres émotions me donnaient le tournis, mon énergie me jouait des tours en voulant s'échapper de mon corps. Je me suis tournée vers le lit en calculant le trajet que je devais faire pour y arriver. À peine avais-je pris mon courage à deux mains pour me diriger vers ce dernier qu'Eric m'y posait déjà. Je me suis couché sur le côté en espérant que cela passe.

- J'aurais peut-être du te prévenir.

Je ne savais pas s'il était ironique ou pas mais je n'avais pas vraiment le loisir de beaucoup m'appesantir sur ce détail. Je le vis se pencher à ma hauteur pour m'examiner. Aucunes de mes hypothèses ne portaient sur le fait qu'il renonce de lui-même au lien qu'il avait avec moi. Je ne savais pas trop comment interpréter ça et j'avais pour l'instant d'autres chats à fouetter. Bien que ma tête se calme peu à peu et que la pièce s'arrêtait de bouger je commençais à avoir une faim de loup, et pas de celles qui peuvent être comblée avec un bon repas dans un restaurant pratiquant le buffet à volonté pour 20$. Je me suis lentement relevée sur mes coudes, tout allait bien mis à part mon énergie qui n'arrêtait pas de fluctuer sans que je ne puisse entièrement la contrôler. Avec un effort de plus je me retrouvais debout pour me diriger vers un true blood bien chaud. J'allais refermer la porte quand j'ai remarqué qu'Erice me surveillait toujours.

- Merci.

J'ai refermé la porte en ayant la sensation d'être seule dans mon esprit et mes émotions. J'avais enfin l'opportunité de faire le point sur tout ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de ma tête. Finalement… Même seule, la tâche n'était pas simple.


	45. Chapter 44

Je n'avais pas dormis de la nuit. Un besoin d'air frais m'avait pris après mon true blood, j'étais donc montée sur le toit. J'ai réfléchis aux implications de ce qui c'était passé avec Eric pendant que le soleil se levait. La disparition du lien qui nous unissait me permettait d'y voir un peu plus clair. J'appréciais de me trouver ici avec eux, oui ma vie me plaisait bien pour le moment. J'avais trouvé ma place… auprès de vampires, était-ce le but d'Alucard ? Je ressentais une vive attirance vis-à-vis d'Eric, attirance qui allait plus loin que ce que je pensais au départ. La perte du lien ne me permettait plus de savoir où il se trouvait, ce qu'il ressentait. Même si je n'avais pas toujours compris les émotions qui émanaient de lui ces dernières avaient été précieuses. D'autres changements me frappèrent, ceux-ci me parurent troublants. Mes yeux avaient du mal à contempler directement la lumière du soleil levant, ma faim n'était pas apaisée alors qu'un true blood aurait dû suffire. Mon dernier repas "sanglant" remontait à deux jours seulement et en y repensant ils avaient eus tendances à se rapprocher. Mon énergie me paraissait plus vive, plus sauvage. Ma sédentarisation avait eu des conséquences que je ne comprenais pas. Le besoin d'enfin rencontrer quelqu'un comme moi me tenaillait comme jamais. Je devais comprendre ce que j'étais pour comprendre ce qu'y m'arrivait. Mis à part ces quelques changements je me sentais dans une forme olympienne alors que le soleil montait vers son zénith.

Je filais me préparer en continuant de cogiter, il avait choisi de rompre le lien de lui-même. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver ce geste incompréhensible. Eric agissait toujours dans son intérêt et cela ne lui ressemblait pas de laisser tomber un avantage en sa faveur. Il avait renoncé à son emprise sur moi, ce qui me permettait d'enfin comprendre ce que je ressentais de moi-même. De plus il était reposant de pouvoir relâcher ma vigilance, surveiller la moindre de mes émotions était fatiguant à la longue. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'aller entrouvrir la porte de la chambre pour y jeter un coup d'œil. Eric dormait à poings fermés, je l'observais tout en me demandant ses raisons. Lui seul avait les réponses à mes questions, peut-être pas… Je me demandais en refermant la porte si Pam savait quelque chose et s'il m'était possible de lui extirper ces renseignements. D'un autre coté il serait peut-être plus judicieux que je le lui demande directement, bien que je doutais qu'il me réponde la vérité.

Thomas était arrivé peu de temps après mon retour sur le toit. J'étais descendue l'accueillir avant que nous nous mettions en route vers le lac Lind. Nous venions de nous engager sur un chemin qui me changeait du paysage d'autoroutes que nous laissions derrière nous. L'automne transformait la forêt par ses nuances de jaune, d'orange et de rouge.

- Tu es distraite.

Je n'avais pas entendu Thomas me parler, perdue dans la contemplation de la nature.

- Excuse-moi, tu disais ?

- Lucie et Fred nous attendent déjà, le reste de l'équipe arrivera en début de soirée.

- Bien.

Cela me laisserait le temps de m'habituer au nouveau matériel. Thomas m'avait expliqué lors du trajet que l'équipement avait un peu changé. Nous nous sommes arrêtés près d'une clairière, Thomas mis le moteur au point mort. Je sortis de la voiture en remarquant toutes les odeurs de la forêt, j'inspirais un bon coup avant de me détendre. Je me suis tournée vers lui avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Et maintenant ?

Il me fit signe de le suivre aux travers des bois. Nous avons traversés la clairière en nous rapprochant du lac Lind. J'aperçue un bunker caché au milieu de la broussaille, l'entrée était là. Je ressentais un mélange d'excitation et de nervosité parcourir mes veines. Au plus nous nous en rapprochions au plus la nervosité me gagnait, j'eus même l'envie de faire demi-tour et de rentrer. Je me suis tournée vers Thomas avant de comprendre ce qu'y m'arrivait, ses barrières étaient puissantes et efficaces.

- Thomas, tu veux bien ?

J'accompagnais mes paroles d'un geste englobant. Il me sourit avant d'exécuter deux mouvements de mains dans ma direction.

- Bienvenue dans notre antre.

- Merci.

Je lui ai emboitée le pat alors qu'il entrait dans le bunker. Sombre et délabré, ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je le vis se diriger encore plus vers le fond, ma vision supérieur dans le noir me permis de le suivre sans que je ne heurte tous les débris qui se trouvaient là. Il tendit le doigt pour toucher un interrupteur dans la paroi. Celle-ci s'ouvrit pour nous permettre d'entrer dans une pièce. Devant moi se trouvait un écran surmonté d'une webcam dont le voyant était allumé. La tête de Fred nous souriait avec une lueur carnassière dans le regard. Les haut-parleurs grésillèrent légèrement quand il interpella Lucie par-dessus son épaule.

- Lulu prépare le four, les lapins sont dans le piège et prêts à être dépecés.

Je levais les yeux vers le plafond avant de me placer face à la mini caméra de surveillance. L'humour des loups garous…

- Si tu veux nos peaux il suffit de venir les chercher.

- Bonjour Mara.

- Bonjour Fred, laisse nous entrer, j'ai très envie de vous voir et de tester le nouveau matériel.

- Oui mam'zelle. Accroche-toi.

M'accrocher, pourquoi ? Une sensation de vertige suivie de l'impression d'une chute me parcourut. Pourtant autour de moi rien ne bougeait, puis tout s'arrêta en un coup. Je remarquais une porte derrière l'écran qui ne se trouvait pas là deux secondes avant. Fred et sa crinière noir nous fis office de portier en ouvrant la porte vers l'intérieur. Je lui ai sauté au cou en le serrant dans mes bras, il me rendit mon étreinte en me soulevant du sol.

- Bienvenue dans notre grotte des profondeurs.

Il me reposa au sol alors que Lucie se rapprochait de nous. Autant Fred était le stéréotype même du loup garou, autant elle ressemblait à une petite poupée de porcelaine à laquelle il fallait faire extrêmement attention. Son teint était pâle, bien qu'un peu rosé. Ses longs cheveux blonds lui cascadaient jusqu'à mis cuisses. Sur le papier cela donne une faible femme sans défense, mais je savais qu'il n'en était rien. Je la soupçonnais d'être en réalité une succube, attention du genre gentil j'entends. Pas de celles qui se jettent sur les hommes pour assouvir sans fin leur désir. Lucie faisait toujours attention à ne pas trop toucher les gens, c'est pour cela que je ne lui ai pas sauté au cou comme avec Fred. Je lui tendis ma paume doigts écartés, elle me sourit en passant brièvement sa main dessus. Comme à chaque fois j'eus l'impression qu'elle me prit une quantité infime d'énergie.

- Je suis contente de te voir Lucie.

- Le plaisir est partagé.

C'est alors que Fred me fit tourner la tête vers la salle.

- Qu'en penses-tu ?

Pendant un instant je ne crus pas que nous étions sous terre. Je me trouvais à l'entrée d'une jungle qui faisait ressembler le Shaker à l'Amazonie. Des palmiers, des sequoia, des lianes, il ne manquait plus que Tarzan, Jane et Cheeta. Malgré tout l'ensemble gardait une certaine clarté et ne donnait pas l'impression d'écrasement que peux procurer une jungle réel. Je levais les yeux vers le plafond pour me rendre compte qu'il était entièrement recouvert de quartz. Une protection de plus de la part de Fred, qui se révélait très jolie à regarder. Mon regard revins vers eux, plus besoin de chercher les habitants de cette forêt, je les avais devant moi.

- C'est géant, j'adore.

Fred m'entraina alors vers la paroi du fonds. Je ne pus m'empêcher de siffler d'admiration, j'allais m'éclater grave et je le savais à l'avance. Que demande le peuple ? Du pain et de la musique. À trois mètres du sol se trouvait deux plateformes superposées, celle de Fred (notre mixeur en chef) se trouvait au-dessus, et celle des tisseurs de sons en-dessous. Le loup garous me tendit cérémonieusement une boite en carton entouré d'un ruban argenté. Je l'ouvris en en ressortant 5 liens de couleur platine, deux pour les chevilles, deux pour les poignets et un pour le cou. Plus de fils, plus besoin de faire attention à ce que ça ne se décroche pas. Je suivis Fred sur la passerelle qui nous menait chacun à notre lieu de travail. Arrivé sur la plateforme je me rendis compte de sa grandeur, elle pouvait accueillir jusqu'à 6 tisseurs de sons sans aucun problème. J'ai baissé les yeux vers la jungle environnante en me disant que je pouvais tout observer du haut de mon perchoir. Un détail m'avait échappé, le bar. Je le cherchais des yeux avant de me rendre compte qu'il se fondait à moitié dans une cascade. Roooooooooooh, l'idée était géniale et j'avais l'impression d'être au paradis. J'observais Lucie placer des orchidées dans le creux des arbres et Thomas qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de tout vérifier. J'ai souris avant de lever les yeux vers Fred.

- Alors on commence par quoi ? Onde coutre, longue ? Basse ?

- Nouveau matériel, calibrage.

Ah il était entré en phase sérieuse, c'est quelque chose qui me plaisait avec Fred. Il était toujours le premier à faire une bonne blague mais lorsque le moment était venu de travailler il était l'homme, ou le loup, le plus sérieux du monde. Ressemblant presque à une machine. Je plaçais correctement mes pieds sur le sol avant de tendre mes bras de part et d'autres de mon corps.

- à ton signal.

- Vas-y, plusieurs fois.

J'ai claqué mes mains devant moi, me rendant compte de l'horrible bruit que j'avais produit. J'ai recommencé, Fred n'eut besoin que de 4 essaies avant de me dire que c'était parfait. C'est maintenant que ça commençais vraiment, je suivais ses directives sans réfléchir. Ayant pour la première fois depuis des mois la tête complètement vide, concentré sur une seule chose, le son. C'est à peine si je comprenais réellement ce qu'il me disait mais mon corps réagissait au quart de secondes pour satisfaire sa demande. Lucie m'a rejoint, elle ne portait qu'un seul lien, celui du cou. Elle était notre voix, Fred notre chef d'orchestre et moi l'instrument.


End file.
